The Devil Saiyan
by The Kitsune Saiyan
Summary: Discontinued
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I don't any of which you are about to read. Please support the official release of the anime you are about to read.

Author's Note: Ok for the record I hate the dbz power levels. I think there are stip and you want to know why they even have it so, that the enemies will underestimate their opponent (like the beginning of the fight with captain Ginyu and Goku when Ginyu used his scouter on Goku's power level). Anyways the power level are as folled: level one is three maous, level two is Ddriag and Albion, level three is Ophis, and finally level four is Great Red. Oh by the way the challengers name is shadoearrow so that's his name.

STORY START

It's been years since that battle with the hardest opponent yet and his name was Majin Buu. No it was not the fat Buu but, the smallest and powerful Majin Buu. It all started at the world martial arts tournament. The Supreme Kai and Kibitio and asked for the z fighter help against the wizard Babidi from releasing Majin Buu. When arriving at the wizard's hideout Babidi had taken control of Vegeta although he had let him take control of him.

When leaving the hideout Goku had to fight the Majin Vegeta. Goku had hold back much of his power to knock some sense into Vegeta. He finally did but was knocked out before he can help his saiyan friend. When sensing that his friend passed away he can feel grief from losing a close friend as best as he can be. Goten and Trunks has taken the chance to fight the Majin when using the fusion technique. Before leaving to find Gohan he taught them how to achieve the third level.

Goku had finally found Gohan and turns out he was alive the whole time. He found his son when using the instant transmission (he will use technique in this fanfic and personally I think it's faster than the Second and Fourth Hokage from the anime Naruto) to see that his son was undergoing the Kai training. He helped his son with the legendary z sword. The both of them tested the z sword's strength but, they broke the mighty sword. After finally getting over the incident something happen. The eldest Kai has appeared and also helped with the training.

Soon after training with the Kais Gohan and mastered his potential greater than his level two transformation. Kibito Kai had transported Gohan to test his power against the fierce Majin Buu. Gohan appeared to have the upper hand in the fight. Majin Buu was smarter than he let on. He mocked the youngest saiyans into fusion then absorbing him. Majin Buu and Gohan were evenly matched in power but, Majin Buu was a little faster than his opponent. After having enough with this one sided battle he went to the battlefield with the eldest Kai giving him a life.

Goku had the Kai's earrings to use the fusion with Gohan but, Majin Buu absorbed Gohan before he can get to use it. Vegeta had been given a life for this kind of circumstances so he can use the earrings with him. Vegeta was pissed off when learning that Goku has holding back in their fight. After finally agreeing to the earrings they fused in the warrior Vegito. Vegito had been absorbed into the monster Majin Buu. When looking around in the body they found that Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo were not dead but in something that they called people pods due to Goku's innocent mind for a man child at times. When looking for a way out they found the original Majin Buu in a people pod. When reading his mind they found out that originally there was two Majin Buus a good one and a bad one.

Vegeta and Goku had escaped the body of Majin Buu when taking away the people pods the source of his power. The giant Majin Buu then turned into the original Buu the one that had given even the Supreme Kai flashbacks of when he wasn't the original Supreme Kai that stating this Majin Buu was cold hearted monster with no remorse. Goku and vegeta then transported there and they knew that if they gathered enough energy Majin Buu would come to them. And so he did Majin Buu came to the Kai planet. Vegeta and Goku wondered who would fight Majin Buu first. They had used rock-paper-scissors to decide and Goku had won the little contest.

Goku had used the second level to fight the monster. That wasn't enough so he used the next level to fight him. The fight had taken a lot of Goku's strength. Vegeta then traded fights so that Goku can get his strength back. Vegeta couldn't use the second level due to being revived before he can get his full power. Majin Buu had decided to have fun with this weakling seeing that this man is no even near his own strength. What he didn't noticed was Goku was gathering energy around the universe to use the spirit bomb. After gathering the ki needed he launched the spirit bomb. Goku had won but Majin had gathered enough power to send him to another world, while the blast had destroyed his universe. (Remember this Dbz to Gt meaning no God power and Bills)

Goku had woken up in another world similar to his own world. He found out that he was in a city similar to West City. He found a mirror so that he can see that he has changed to his younger age from defeated Piccolo at the world martial arts tournament. He also found out that he has his tail back and his grandfather's magic powerpole had followed him to the new world. He also founded that he had needed to find a tailor to fix his gi. He had found a tailor and he was an old man that like this young man and he was really respected him and gave the fixing for free.

As Goku wondered about in the town he has to find a job in this city. He found out their hiring male hosts in their club. The manager was a beautiful woman that has blond hair and the most noticeable feature was her buxom figure and he thought she was polite girl that would be described as an airhead. She told him that he can come to work tomorrow for his shift. As looking for a place to stay he found an apartment to rent for free. The reason he got it for free so that the landlady can actually talk to someone to her.

After looking around in his apartment he found out that he has a small room with a TV, a bed, and restroom. Before turning in for the night he had to check his current power level. He went in the alley that was behind the apartment building and saw that there wasn't anyone aeround here. He flew into the sky then clutched his hands and gathered his power. The clouds gathered around the sky and the lighting came around him. With a mighty roar he released his power. The power was then felt everywhere that can sense the huge amount of power.

Kuoh Academy

There in this academy was filled with heiress of the devils. One of which with beautiful red hair, blue green eyes and has a fabulous figure. She is wearing her school uniform which is white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar. And a black shoulder cape and a matching corset, a magenta skirt, white crew-length socks, and brown dress shoes to finish it off her outfit. There is another woman next to her with the same uniform that the other girl has but, she has violet eyes, black hair in a ponytail with an orange ribbon to hold it. The two girls nodded with a silent conversation knowing what they had to do.

Fallen Angel Location

One man had felt the new wave of energy. The energy had the potential to surpass the two heavenly dragons. This man is in his twenties that has black hair, golden bangs, and a black goatee. He has a smirk on his face wondering who ever because this has his own interest in this new type of power.

Heaven

Two powerful angels have both felt this power. These are considered the seraph angels that watch over the Christian faith of God. The power they both felt had reminded them of their original lord. For this the mystery person has sparked their interest.

Back to Goku

Goku had transfored to the first level of the legendary super saiyan. This power came for him when his best friend Krillin had died. His body had changed when powering up. He now has blond hair and teal blue eyes that made him look serious at the situation when needed. He powered down and assessed his power level. "Ah man I can only go level and that's it," said Goku sadly. He returned to his apartment and grabbed his power pole. He was glad he has something from his original world. And with that he went to go sleep and hoped to find a good education for him.

End Notes: Ok I hope you like the prologue. As you can guess I used some of the original canon from dbz. First I would like to address that he will not go into God form like the new movie. Second I would like to mention that I'm guy that doesn't know girls clothes. Next Goku and Issei will have a harem. Now which you are about to read is the harem for our two protagonists.

Goku: Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Serafall, Gabriel, Xenovia, Ravel, Yasaka, Katera, Ophis, and Seekvaria

Issei: Irina, Valeria, Asia, and Lilith

If you want to know who exactly is the blond look for Lizlet on Omamori Himari and I'm thinking of adding her in the harem for Goku but, the top is final. So that is I have to say for this story so see ya later.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing knowing of which you are about to read.

Author's Note: First off I would like to apologize from the original second chapter. I tried to make Goku less powerful for the situation. Although after thinking where can I go from there? So I'm trying to fix my doing from the last chapter. As such I hope this makes it up. Also Grayfia and Lizlet will still be in the harem. Himari will replace Blair for the harem for now. Though it's up to you guys if you still want her. Alright then with that said here's the new version.

Story Start

Goku had finally woken up and was ready for looking for an education. Goku got ready and looked all over the city for a good education. When interviewing people they looked at his clothes and thought it was unusal to see a gi. Goku had asked them for a good school for him. They said to check out an academy call Kuoh Academy. With that in mind he then tried to find a job that has good pay. As it turns out that there was a café couple blocks away from his new academy. When getting there the women well over heels for the man.

From what they saw the young man appeared to be 17. He was tall had spikey black hair, black eyes, and had on an orange-red and blue gi on him. They could tell that he works out a lot because, his muscles can be seen from the gi. The women had blushes on their faces see him. They hoped that he would apply here. He would make a handsome host here. Goku had tried to find the manager for this café. It turns out the manager was a woman. She was really beautiful that had buxom figure with her large breasts. She had blond hair and the cutest blue eyes.

Goku had applied for the job here and was accepted. The manager said to come around in the late afternoon. Before he left she given his uniform for his job. The uniform was a normal butler outfit. Although Goku then changer the white undershirt for his regular blue undershirt for his new uniform. Goku then went to the Kouh's academy office for registration. He then remembered that some of the people he asked that it was an all-girl Academy. The Academy was then turned into a coed Academy recently. When getting there he asked the secretary for the papers.

She then gave the papers for him. He filled all the work and for his guardian he put his grandfather's and his son's name, Gohan. The secretary went over the paperwork and signed off seeing the information was correct. She had given him the male's uniform for this academy. The uniform was really uncomfortable for his taste. This made him remind him of the time of Gohan's interview before he left to find the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly. Though in time he will get used to like his gi. She told him that he would be a second year then told him were to go.

Goku walked through the campus to find his homeroom. When walking around, he heard the students say weird stuff. The guys were "damn not another prince charming" or "here comes another pretty boy like the other guy". The girls were "ahh another prince charming I'm happy to be here" or "kyahh I hope he notices me and makes me his girlfriend". From hearing them he automatically thought that these students were weird. He then looked up in the window to see two young women staring at him with high interest. One of them had long red hair, blue-green eyes, and a fabulous figure with large breasts. The other girl had long black hair in a ponytail while having an orange ribbon, deep purple eyes. She had a nice figure when her breasts are larger than the red head.

He just continued on with giving them his usual Son grin. The grin caused all the females that saw them had blushes on their faces. They thought the grin had made him more handsome than ever. The guys were giving him death glares to the young saiyan for the attention of the great 'Onee-samas' here at the academy. "Do you know who that was Akeno," asked the red head curiously? "From what I can understand his name is Son Goku buchou," said the now named Akeno. "Hmmm Son Goku you are surely interesting," said Rias. "Ara ara is buchou getting a crush on the new student," teased Akeno.

"Maybe but, I couldn't help but saw you eyeing the new student yourself Akeno," accused the red head. "Ara ara I was caught red handed huh Rias," said Akeno. Rias sighed at her friend's teasing of her. She couldn't help but feel that he will be needed for later in her life. Both Rias and Akeno went for their own homerooms for they knew school was now starting. Goku finally found his homeroom and knocked. The door opened and came out was a middle aged man that he presumed was the teacher of the class.

"Ah so you are the new student that just came in," he said. Goku nodded in conformation. "Alright then so go introduce yourself for the class," he said pointing to the rest of the class. "Hi there my name is Son Goku I just transferred please take care of me," he said while flashing his famous Son grin. The girls were cheering due to the face that there was another 'prince' just like Kiba. The guys were groaning to the fact that the new guy was getting all the attention. After quieting the class down the teacher told him were to sit next to a boy named Issei Hyoudou.

Issei Hyoudou was known as one of the perverts of the academy. His other friends were named Matsuda and Motohama. When the three are together they are called the infamous perverted trio. Matsuda was nicknamed 'Perverted Baldy' due to his appearance. Motohama was also nicknamed 'Perverted Glasses' for when seeing a girl knows her three sizes. Throughout campus they were despised by all the girl student. They would peep on some of the girls clubs and would get a beating. Usually they were caught by the kendo club and they would get a first-hand experience in their skills. When Issei raised his hand Goku had saw his new classmate's appearance.

Issei had on the male academy's uniform but had a darker red blazer. He had short brown hair and brown eyes that was similar to his hair. Issei couldn't help but envy the new guy that he was sort of a body builder. Goku then sat to the right of him. The girls whispered if one of the perverts then turned the new guy into one of them. After class was over Goku then tried to find the academy's cafeteria. Goku had found it got his 'light snack' as he called it. The food he gathered was considered food for five people. The people watched in interest seeing the new guy get his food. Before sitting down he felt stares similar to the ones he got earlier in the morning.

He turned to see young women staring at him. One of them has long black hair to her knees. She was wearing the academy's uniform just like the girl next her. She has light brown eyes and has blue semi-circle glasses. The other girl has black hair in a bob cut. Her eyes were light violet eyes with black glasses that was different comparing to the other girl's. He gave them a grin before eating his 'light snack'. The people around him were wide eyed and jaw dropped when seeing him eating. They all wondered where he keeps all the food. Not to mention if he's even human at all.

After leaving the cafeteria everyone went back to what they were doing. But unknown to Goku he had caught the attention of other girls here at the academy. The pair then left to talk with one of their friends here to discuss the new student on campus. As soon as Goku left his final campus he was approached by one of the cutest girls on campus. She was petite with short white hair and has hazel eyes. She then told him that her buchou had requested that he would come with her to meet her. He kindly denied the request saying he can come over tomorrow. She accepted his response and then left.

Goku finally went back to his apartment. He then got on his uniform. He dressed like another butler would but he changed the white undershirt for his own. Goku decided to use instant transmission to get there faster and appeared right beside his boss. She gave a yelp of surprise when seeing him. "Ahh Goku-kun I didn't even hear you came in," she said. He had think something faster. "Right sorry about that I get that a lot" he lied. "Oh I'm sorry I haven't introduce myself properly my name is Lizlet," she said. When she him in the uniform she blushed at his appearance.

Goku then saw that he was the only butler here. The only guys here was the customers. They were with their dates or just by themselves. The women were blushing seeing him in his uniform. As the day continued on he was requested by the lone females to talk with him. The women either tried seductively to get him to come after work or try to feel his muscles. On some occasions it was both. The manager was glaring at the customers that were trying to take away her favorite human. Lizlet wasn't all she appears to be for she is to be considered a tsukumogami. She couldn't help but feel affectionate for her new employee. Lizlet thought it was his personality that made her fall for him.

As the day continued Lizlet learned a little bit about himself. That he was raised in the forest by his grandfather. That he doesn't know who his father is. She couldn't help but feel ashamed that she asked that question. He assured her that it was alright for her. She just fell over heels for him. As Goku said goodbye Lizlet knew somewhere in her heart that she loved him for who he was. And that she hoped that in time she would tell her feelings of him soon. In another side of her knew she would be too affectionate for him. Goku left the only he thought was cool, instant transmission. He went to sleep knowing that he still remembered that request from earlier.

Goku got ready for the academy. When he arrived at the academy it was basically like the first day he came here. The girls will always be flirting with him while the guys muttered the death of him. He already died already so it didn't really bother him as much. When he was in his class someone had entered. He was handsome in the girls eyes he has short blond hair and grey eyes. His name was Kiba Yuuto and was known as the 'Prince of Kuoh' due for him being so nice to the females on campus. He was known to be in the Occult Research Club at the academy. The girls in the class couldn't decide to root for 'Goku-sama' or 'Kiba-sama'.

"Hello I'm looking for Goku-kun and Issei-kun my buchou has requested to see them" asked Kiba? Both of them stand up and followed him to his club's classroom. They both went inside the room to see two familiar girls that they both knew. "Ara ara I'm pleased to see you two here," said the girl with the black hair. The other girl was eating candy without even looking at them. They can both hear water that was coming from a faucet in a smaller room in here. What comes out of the room was a beautiful young woman that they both were familiar to. "So you to came then right," asked Rias. They both nodded in conformation.

"So are you two familiar with the supernatural," asked Rias? Again they nodded. "Do you remember your girlfriend Issei," asked Rias. He shuddered at the mere thought of her. He remembered the first time he was approached by her. She at the time was called Yuuma and she was his first girlfriend. After their first date was he was pierced by a light spear. He was nearly dead but, he summoned Rias that he remember was a devil. In all purposes he now knows that the supernatural is now real as it can gets. Well Goku was another story in his case of lifestyle.

When he first died he was taught by king kai of his race. He then fought all over the galaxy and fought many fighters that was considered supernatural. "That girl that you meat was a fallen angel for those are angels that have fallen from grace. They were once a war that every angel, fallen angel, and devil had fought and this was called the Great War. After the Great War there was a treaty that ended it for now. Although there were skirmishes throughout the many years of the factions. Then the devil civil war happened and there were two faction. The anit-satan faction and the old-satan faction," she said.

"The first faction I first mention was made of those who wanted to change the government. The other was to keep the current state of government. The original Four Great Satans were consisted of Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus had died. And the most powerful devils in the underworld took the positions of them to lead us after the civil war. As such the current Beelzebub found a way to fill back our population through evil pieces," she concluded. After that Rias pulled out a chess piece but, it wasn't ordinary chess piece. Goku then learned inside that piece held a lot of magic.

"This is how I revived you Issei through the evil pieces and you cost all of my pawns for reincarnation," she said. Issei went eye wide at the mere though. "As such you are considered to have a sacred gear. Sacred gears are powerful tools that choose their own hosts to inhabit and you are one of those," she said. "In fact Kiba here has his own sacred gear don't you Kiba," asked Rias in confirmation? Kiba nodded, "yes I do have my own sacred gear called sword birth meaning I can create all kind of swords". For an example Kiba pulled a knight looking sword from the ground. Both of them were impressed from the display of his own sacred gear and wondered how he got his sacred gear.

"With that being said I would like to reintroduce ourseleves seeing is how to show our trust," Rias said. "So you know my friend Akeno Himejima for she is my queen," she said. Akeno gave a formal bow and gave her response. "Ara ara please treat me well Issei-san Goku-kun," Akeno said. Rias then pointed to her knight Kiba for his turn. "Hello my name is Kiba Yuuto I hope we get along Issei-kun Goku-kun," he said. And finally Rias then pointed to her rook for her turn to speak. "Hi my name is Koneko Toujou please treat me well Issei-sempai Goku-sempai," she said softly. "And together we are devils and you can do this to Issei," she said. Everyone but Issei and Goku had devil looking wings on their backs.

Issei then felt a weird sensation on his back he never felt before. He turned around saw that he has similar wings to the rest of the club. Goku was surprised when seeing the wings. As he fought many opponents these wings were different. Rias then turned to Goku and asked an important question that would change his life forever. "Son Goku would you like to join the devil faction."

Story End

End Notes: Ok I hope that this chapter is better than the last one. Anyways I changed Blair for Himari seeing that she goes well with Lizlet. Although I'm still interested that I might add Blair later on in the story. As said I will add girls from other anime. But you as a reader changed them in some way like a devil or a succubus I don't care. Just make them someway a supernatural person. Anyways I hope that it makes the story better later.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you are about to read. Please support the official release of which you know and are about to read.

Author's Note: First I would like to first say thank you the viewers for liking my fanfic. Second is that I'm adding Blair back in the harem for the story. Also, have any girls you want remember I'm making this a multi harem fanfic so just leave a girl in the review just as a reminder for you. Also looking for a beat reader just letting you viewers know. Curious which DBZ songs do you want me to write just like when Issei went to the karaoke with Koneko and Asia? Other than that here's the next chapter so enjoy this one.

STORY START

Goku thought he didn't he hear that correctly. Did she just say did he, Son Goku, become a devil? Actually he wondered what perks for fighting for the devils was in this dimension. He would fight really fight strong opponents. His body would be tested to his limits to expand his power. He was actually thinking like Vegeta would in this situation. He knew what would happen at least this what he thinks. He will be turned into battle hardened slave ready to his owner's will.

"So what you are asking if you want me to be your slave then is that," asked Goku with a hint of venom in his voice. Rias when wide eyed at his comment and then thought about it. The Gremory was known to be affectionate with their servents forever. Although Goku doesn't know that entirely being the fact that he is not a devil to know them. "No that isn't what I meant Goku it's not like that," Rias said but nearly yelled. Goku then did the skill he did with Trunks when he first meet back in his own dimension and found out that she was telling the truth. She doesn't want to be a cruel master from what he can understand.

"Can I just think about your offer for a while," asked Goku? Rias nodded in understanding for in this situation how many humans would think of going to be a devil. Although she doesn't truly know of Goku's history and powers. Goku then nodded and left without his instant transmission technique. He needed to keep the appearance that he was human and nothing else. Or otherwise these devils would ask too many questions for his taste. After leaving the club Rias wondered if she pushed her luck with this new student.

When Goku left after his last class he saw that it was time for him to go to his job. Goku then felt that someone was watching him. And he saw glimpse of white hair and weird energy from what he felt. It was the girl back in club when he meat Rias and the rest of the so called devils. When felling the power out it somewhat reminded him of a neko (a cat for those who don't know). If he remembered from the Kouh Academy's rumors the girls name was Koneko. Apparently the boys call her the academy's 'mascot' due to her 'cute' appearance. He knew he had to lose her before he can get to his job.

Goku didn't want them to know his best techniques. At least not yet before he can think about the offer. He remembered that there was a longer way to his work with many corners. As he increased his speed the young girl was having trouble catching up to him. As turned at the last corner he vanished. When he vanished he lowered his power to nonexistence. The girl looked around and simply left and reported her findings. Goku sighed seeing that she left. Goku then left to his job at the café.

Goku was already wearing his uniform for work and got started on his work. He did say hello to his boss thought. As he was talking woth some of the older women in the café he couldn't help but see that cute glare of hers. As it turns out it wasn't for him it was for the woman talking with him. He thought that his boss would be different at times. Although he was weird himself. Being brought back from the dead and fighting space dictators. So in retrospect he was weird as her but decided to not say anything. As the café was about to end she wanted to say something when the customers left.

As the last customer paid and left both Lizlet and Goku were all alone. Goku couldn't help but like his boss. She was innocent at times when seeing her. He would sometimes feel possevive of her when some of the male customers would give her lustful. "Goku-kun there is something that I must confess to you," said Lizlet. "What is it Lizlet-chan," asked Goku? Lizlet gain more blush on her face. "It's that I really like you and was hoping to go a date with you sometime," asked Lizlet. Goku had a noticeable blush on his face when hearing that. Goku nodded and Lizlet gave a happy smile to him.

Then Goku went wide-eyed of what happened next. Lizlet gave him small kiss to the lips and pulled out of it before he can respond to it. "Ah Goku-kun I almost forgot that I also need a favor from you," asked Lizlet? Goku nodded in understanding. Lizlet grabbed his hand and pulled him to the back of the cafe. And what he found was really interesting and cute. There were two cats that were injured from what he can tell. One of them was pure white and had a red collar with violet eyes. The other has black fur and golden eyes. The weirdest thing was that this one had a witch hat on.

"I see what the favor is you want me to look after them right," asked Goku? Lizlet nodded in confirmation. Goku then stretched out his hand and both the cats give sniffs to his hand. The cats meowed seeing that this young man doesn't give them any harm. They both ran up to his shoulders with the one with white on his left and the one with black on his right. Both of the cats were nuzzling into neck with affection. Goku left but, Lizlet hoped that Goku wouldn't freak out of what was going to happen with those cats.

As Goku finally got to his apartment the cats jumped off when Goku opened the door. As Goku went to get some leftovers for the cats the cats went around getting used to the apartment Goku came back and that he had left over fish and meat. The cats had stars in their eyes when seeing the food. The one with white fur went to eat the meat. While the one with black hair was now eating the fish. The both of them were blissed seeing that the food was reheated well done. Goku sighed seeing that he wasn't prepared for this situation. He was hoping to eat the leftovers for himself. Goku saw the time and saw that it was time to go to sleep.

As Goku left to his room the two cats went to his room. The door wasn't closed all the way so they managed to fit in. The two of them nodded and they both had exploded with smoke. The both of them changed their appearance to human like. One of them had a buxom like figure. She had dark purple hair in curls that resembled a cat's tail, having the witch hat as usual. And her golden eyes were shone in the dark with the moon in the background. She was wearing a black dress that can be considered revealing for some people. The other noticeable feature about her was she doesn't have human ears but, cat purple cat ears.

The other girl had a nice figure as well comparing to the other girl. She had long black hair in a ponytail with a couple bangs on her forehead to her hips. And has a hint of blue as well. She still has her purple eyes as well. While she is wearing a light blue yukata for sleep wear. Like the other young woman she had cat ears as well, but in white. The both of them wondered how he would react tomorrow. They both hoped that he wouldn't react badly. "Do you think he would like us Blair-san," asked the one with the light blue yukata. "Of course who wouldn't want us right Himari-san," said the now named Blair. Himari nodded and they both got under the covers with Goku and went to sleep.

As the sun began to rise Goku had finally woken up. He felt more weight on his chest than usual. When he woke up he was surprised to see two beautiful women on his chest. When he moved the two came up from the covers and stretched a little bit. When they did their breasts bounced a bit. Goku couldn't help but had a blush when see this. It must be that he is young again now he will go through what was called puberty. He remembered this from his old teacher master Roshi. He was one of his best teachers in his life for his training. He hoped that he was happy whatever he's doing.

"Ah could you two please tell me who you girls are," asked Goku? "Right then my name is Blair nice to meet you Goku-kun," said Blair. "And my name is Himari Goku-sama," said Himari. Goku tilted his head that he couldn't remember who they are. "I'm sorry can you remind me where I first meat you girls and second how did you get in here," asked Goku? "That's easy Goku-kun we meet you yesterday at the cafe and for the second one is the door was open," replied Blair. Then it clicked he remembered the only other people that came in were the cats. "Wait a minute you two are those cats aren't you," asked Goku in confirmation? They both nodded in confirmation.

"So ah got to ask why did you call me 'Goku-sama' Himari-chan," asked Goku? She blushed when she heard that suffix in her name. "It's because I feel the need in my heart to serve you my Goku-sama" replied Himari. "Ok then another question I got to ask what exactly you two are," asked Goku? "I'm a cat with a lot of magic although people mistake me for a witch due to my appearance," replied Blair sadly. Goku couldn't help but feel sorry for. So he made a promise after his date with Lizlet he would make her feel better. He then turned to Himari's response.

"When I first saw you at the café you didn't notice me but I did. Then I felt a glimpse of your and from that glimpse I knew I was going to serve you. The reason is that it's tradition in my family. And also my family bakeneko meaing we are cat demons," said Himari. Goku was interested when he heard that. So now he now knows that demons and devils are not one in the same. He knew he was going to have an interesting life here in this universe. Goku went to check the time and saw that it was near to go to school. "Okay girls I'll be going to school do you to want to come along," asked Goku.

The both of them shared a look and they both had something else to share, "Actually we already been registered to follow you," Blair confessed while Himari nodded. "Well isn't that convenient isn't," said Goku. "Okay I'll be waiting by the front door for you two so why don't you two get dressed," said Goku. They both nodded and they both went to the restroom to change. Goku was now outside and looked at the situation he was in. Now he now faces problems with the devils. Now he has a date after school and now he has more girls after his heart. Now he knows what it is like to be actually noticed.

As he turned around he saw that they were wearing the girls' uniform of the academy. Although they edited the uniform. Instead of the usual white they add different colors. Himari was a feminine red while Blair was wearing a dark purple. Goku rose an eyebrow when seeing their uniform. "I thought you couldn't change the uniform," asked Goku? "They said we can but, it can only be the shirt," replied Himari. "Anyways are you two ready Himari-chan Blair-chan" asked Goku with his usual Son smile? They both nodded with a blush and they wrapped their arms around his own. Blair on his right and Himari on his left. Both of them released that they are falling for him.

End Notes: Okay I hope that this chapter pleases you. Also for those who wonder why I take too long with the fanfics there is a reason. The reason being is steam for pc. For those who don't know you can sign up and get an account and get pc games for lower prices. My name is 1234 I'm sure it's that I'm still new to it. And just to be sure I'm not advertising it. Anyways next story to be update is Itachi and the sekirei.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing which you are about to read. If there is anything you might recognize please support the official release. Also multi-crossover warning.

Author's Note: Hi my readers I hope you're having a nice winter vacation this yeah. I know am with my family. Also I really need a beta reader for my fanfic. To buntly put it I'm rather desperate for a beat reader. So please I need help. Anyways I hope this chapter pleases you and enjoy.

STORY START

As Goku makes his way to his new school he couldn't help remember the hardest challenges he's ever faced. Fighting his so called brother, Raditz. The evil/good saiyan Vegeta. The space monster and tyrant Frieza. And the monster with most of his famous techniques, Cell. And lastly the mythical monster known as, Majin Buu. Each of them had pushed him to new heights for his fighting skills. There is one thing that he hasn't actually face yet. And that is having girls to gain his affection. Usually Chi-Chi would take out the women from talking with him were ever he was at the mall.

All his life he had his wife Chi-Chi and he was happy with her her. She was a loving wife for him. Although at times he did fear her and her utensils. She gave him two sons that he loved. They made him proud of their achievements. Gohan for becoming a super saiyan 2 against the monster Cell. That with his potential released he was at one time would have surpassed him in fighting. Goten for being a little him as a young child. He even had a famous hair style too. He became a super saiyan 3 with the help of Trunks of course.

But then he regretted many things when he was granted a body. They were both absorbed by that monster Majin Buu (Super Buu if you will). He had a planned to fuse with Gohan with the potara earings to stop him. But that beast absorbed his son and gained way too much power that he even a super saiyan 3 couldn't match up with. Then Vegeta came in and helped him to defeat the beast with their fusion as Vegito. They were absorbed but they managed to escape. While he used a Spirit Bomb to destroy him.

The next new challenges were affections. All he knew that women should be treated with respect. That was his grandfather had taught him. Not to mention his old master taught how to be observant with women at times. The girls were Lizlet, Blair, and Himari. They each had their own back stories. Lizlet owns a small maid café in the city. With him being the other worker here. But he did feel a mythical presence in the café. He made a mental note to ask her after the date.

The next girl was Blair the magical cat. From what she told him earlier she was shunned for being mistaken for a witch were ever she mat people. He was a sucker for sob stories from his gentle heart. His grandfather had told him that cheering up a girl was going on a date with them or something to cheer them up. So he was determined to take her on a date at some point. The last girl was Himari. She told him that she knew she was destined to serve him. The reason was she felt his power when he arrived in this dimension. He knew that super saiyans had a lot of energy. So he might as well be prepared for new women coming to him.

Enough to destroy a planet might he add. She told him that her family was like that. They find the strongest power level they find and become their servants. Goku thought that was kind of pointless. He thought that girls should look for their 'ones' by spending time with them. But he knew he couldn't judge them too much. Otherwise he would be kind of like Frieza. Except the killing of innocents of course. Goku snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the tugging on his right sleeve.

He turned and saw that Blair was trying to get his attention. "Goku-kun where's your classroom," asked Blair. Goku had took them to his classroom in the Academy. While they had surprised looks on his face. "Oh Goku-sama this is our classroom too right Blair-san," said Himari. Blair nodded in confirmation too. Goku was surprised at the luck that the girls were going to be in his class. "Okay Himari-chan in public you have to call me by Goku-kun would you please do that for me. While we're private you can call me how you usually do so can you do that for me," asked Goku?

Himari was glad that he wasn't trying to ignore her like she thought he was going to be in her thoughts. She nodded in understanding of his reasoning. Goku went in and sat down in his usual seats. "Okay class as of right now we are going to have new transfer students," said the teacher. The class was happy seeing that new students were coming. The boys were hoping that new beauties were coming. While hoping that there wasn't any new handsome boys like Goku or the prince, Kiba. The girls were hoping for handsome new boys like Goku and their prince Kiba.

The boys were having perverted smiles when seeing the new girls. One of them looked like she was cosplaying as a cat due to her ears. While the other reminded them of thinking that she was a nadeshiko. (can anyone tell me the correct spelling of that word please) Overall they were ready to ask them out. "Will the two of you please introduce yourself," asked the teacher? Blair went up first. "Hi my name is Blair please take care of me, nya," said Blair with a wink. The boys were now having hearts in their eyes.

Blair went back in the front of the class. Himari went up now. She gave a formal bow and introduced herself. "Hello my name Himari please take care of me as well," said Himari. The boys were frawning over her beauty. Ok girls I want you to take a seat near Son-kun. Can you raise your hand for me please," asked the teacher. Goku raised his hand and they sat near him. With Himari on his right and Blair right behind him. "Okay then class why don't we continue our lesson now," said the teacher. As class continued on Goku felt a couple stares when trying to do notes of the lesson.

Goku felt a loving stare from Himari on his right that reminded him of Chi-Chi. He turned around and saw that Blair was giving a seductive stare directed towards him. The boys were seething in anger at him. While Goku gained a serious look in his eyes and decided to scare them a little bit. He used ki (killer intent not the energy used in DBZ) in a form of a raging green Chinese dragon. (hint hint and five bucks to who gets it not literally but you get it) When the boys saw that they whimpered in fear of the dragon and decided to back down. The girls felt that they fell for him even more. The reason being in their fantasies he was their knight in shiny armor to defend him even more.

The teacher turned around saw that the boys, with the exception of Goku, were wimpering at something. He ignored them and continued on with the lesson. Goku sighed in relief seeing he didn't get in trouble like how he did. Goku then saw a paper airplane land in front of him. He opened the paper airplane and saw that it was from Blair-chan. He turned to her and saw her pointing at the note. So then he opened it and saw that was very interesting indeed. It said that she wants to cuddle during lunch. What was cute about it was drawings of him and her.

They were kissing near a tree with her being on top of him. And saw that there was a kiss mark on it. He turned again seeing she sent an air kiss towards his cheek. When he touched his cheek it felt her lips were there. When nearby boys saw that he envied and hated him to already getting the new girl in the class. He then saw another paper airplane that came out of nowhere and he guessed that it couldn't be from Blair and thought it was from Himari-chan. Like Blair she pointed at it for him to read it. And saw that it was him and Blair-chan and him at a wedding in cartoon form. From what he saw she had a loving gaze directly at him.

He overall didn't know what to think of his situation. First he has women wanting attention from him. Not to mention he just barely met them. He thought it was really flattering that he was noticed by women without Chi-Chi interference. But he couldn't help but be frightening from the sudden affection. He wasn't really used to this. Usually the women he knew were Launch, Bulma, her mother, and Chi-Chi. Overall this problem would probably be problematic. Still he knew the basic standards from his grandfather.

That to treat with them respect and affection if you know them well. And if all else fails either take her out on a date or marry her. The last option was if he was rather desperate for his standards. And as a saiyan he was tough with his decisions. But he was open minded with what the woman has a request for. Either in a dinner date or rather having relations with. He hoped it was being the first option though. He heard the bell ring meaning the class was over. The boys feared that he would do the manifest again and they ran like hell. The remaining people thought they were idiots and decided to go to the cafeteria seeing how its lunch.

When he finally got his stuff ready he was surprised that Blair-chan and Himari-chan were outside waiting for him patiently. The both of them wrapped their arms around like this morning. As they walked through out campus both boys and girls couldn't help but feel jealous. Reason for the boys is Goku still having the new girls. While the girls were the new girls already taking the so called 'Handsome King of Kouh'. After getting their food they sat under the tree giving them shade. Goku being himself ate the food like a black hole. The girls were leaning towards his chest as a body pillow.

The girls that saw this couldn't help but feel jealous of their luckiness. Some of the girls were actually perverted when it came to fantasying about Goku. One of them was one of the 'Onee-samas' Akeno. She licked her lips erotically hoping she would spend time with him again. She continued to have dirty S&amp;M thoughts in her head about him. Rias was somewhat perverted but not as Akeno. She hoped that he would be her husband seeing that she fantasizing him as her lover and husband.

"Goku can you look at me for a minute," asked Blair? "Sure what is it," replied Goku. He was unprepared for what was going to happen. He was kissed by her and her tongue met his in his mouth. She was practically showing off to the whole campus about his relation with her. When the kiss was done their saliva disconnected when she leaned out of his face. Himari was practically glaring at her for being ahead of her. Before he can comprehend what was going he was kissed again. Not by Blair but, with Himari. Her kisses where rather elegant. Where Blair has a lot of lust during the kiss.

Now the girls around campus where sending death glares at them for kissing their 'King'. Rias was practically ready to throw her mother's signature attack at them. While Akeno was having her signature lighting at them. Both knew that if they acted it would practically do more hurt then, good. So all they can do was to glare at them to death. Goku was practically light headed from the sudden kisses from the pair of cats but, to ask them why they did it public then rather wait for afterschool.

The afternoon bell rang meaning that classes where to resume as schedule. Rias and Akeno hoped that they could catch the attention of the young man then those other women with him. Blair and Himari waved at their master/friend with benefits. (bet you readers five bucks of who these personalities belong to) As soon as he saw them leave he waved rather slowly still trying to understand what happen. He got out of his thoughts seeing he still has class to go to. After the last bell rang he waited for the pair of cats in the front of the school. He heard rather fast running he knew who these feet belong to.

Blair wrapped her arm around his right one to her breasts. Himari glared at her once again for still being ahead of her. Not wanting to be left out she did the same thing but to his left one to her own breasts. Goku was blushing felling their melons. Although now he really thought about it he doesn't really know the real term of their 'melons' so he needed to ask that to. When they were going home they were approached by what to seem to be a cosplayer. He looked at the paper carefully and sensed that it has magic in it.

They finally got home and was rather peacefully thankfully where he now lives. When he was going to check the time it was near his time for his shift at Lizlet-chan's café. He changed his school uniform with the butler outfit. Secretly he had his gi under it. He told them of where he has to go. They were saddened at first but, they understood. He didn't want to see them sad so he had to do something for them. He told them if they wanted a date from him. Their eyes had sparkles in their eyes when he said that. Not to mention a getting smothered with kisses on his face. He left with a happy face and went to Lizlet's café. He also forgot to take out the paper but, to him it didn't really matter so he left it.

When he got there the café had a sign said closed and tried to look for her. She found on a bench not too far from the café and had a light blush from what he saw. She was wearing a feminine blue t-shirt on with some white shorts. She had pink lip gloss on. She also had white sandals for foot wear. He took off his uniform and instant transmitted back to his apartment. When he got back he saw that Blair and Himari were discussing something but, didn't listen in on them.

"Lizlet-chan I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," said Goku. She turned to him and saw he was wearing the gi when he first came to her. She had a mega blush when seeing him in that. Every time she saw she would always blush when seeing her blush. Being Goku he thought she had a cold. "Um Lizlet-chan are you okay," asked Goku her in concern? Getting over thoughts she got rid of her blush. "Yes Goku-kun I feel better I wouldn't miss this for the world," replied Lizlet-chan. She wrapped her arm around his left to her breast. Goku had Son grin and they went off. But in his thoughts he felt a dark presence that was following them and hoped it didn't ruin this date with Lizlet-chan.

Kouh Academy

"Are you sure they attack him so soon Buchou remember with Issei's incident," asked Akeno in concern. "Yes I'm sure that they would attack him today. My familiar had given him my contract so hopefully I can have him as a pawn then I can explain my reasoning," replied Rias. They both knew that the fallen angels were getting rid of potential sacred gear users with Goku being one of them.

Story End

End Notes: for those who might question if Goku turns devil. Well he will not so I hope everybody is happy. It not then you might as well leave right now then. So again happy new year to you all. Also if you want me to be a better writer I need a BETA reader. To put in bluntly I'm rather desperate to looking for one. So if any of them please ask them if they can be one for me. I hope this chapter is good for you so later and a happy new year.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you are about to read. Please suppot the official release of the anime you are about to read.

Author's note: Sorry for the broken promise I didn't keep for my fanfic. I'm still trying to find a beta reader. If you want me to be updating more, then find one please. Someone that does please help me. Also my laptop is really old. It's a Toshiba and practically falling apart. There is a fight scene but its rather short if you ask me. IF you want to know why look after you read the chapter. Its the best I can come up with in a short amount of time.

STORY START

Goku was having the best time he had in all time. Besides the fights he had over the years as he grew older, of course. He was glad he met Lizlet-chan when he came here. She was his first friend here in this new world. For him his friends are his precious people. But now she is his boyfriend as of right now. For him she is one of his precious people. It's how he thinks of all his friends in his life. He won't forget his previous friends from his original dimension. Especially his family. He knew he made the wrong choices in life. His son against Cell and the birth of his other son.

He hoped that they could forgive him in otherworld. As of right now he was having fun with his girlfriend Lizlet-chan. She is his new girlfriend as of today now. They went shopping for new clothes for at a near by mall. He protested but conceded when seeing her pout. He may be an adult, but he was a sucker for cute things. And his Lizlet-chan was one of them. He got new t-shirts and casual jeans. The shirts he got were his gi's red and blue. If he was going to get new clothes it better be like his gi.

He got to try them on and showed what he looked liked. The women around him were looking at him with lust. His Lizlet-chan just glared them off telling them that he was her's. Seeing the hint they left him with his date. She also tried on some clothes and he blushed when he saw her. She attracted a lot of attention. Especially the male workers in the store. They were having day dreams about her. While the women were jealous of her figure.

Goku gave the men a cold smile to the men. He enhanced it with his ki to scare them off. What the victims thought they saw was a green Chinese dragon ready to fire an energy wave at them while growling. (Okay if don't get the reference you better look up an old crossover of DBZ then.) They ran in fear of seeing the manifest from him. Afterwards he was carrying a lot of boxes of his girlfriend's clothes. (Think of the android 13 movie with Gohan after they get off the escalator.)

When they were almost back they felt an evil presence. For Lizlet it was evil for and got her so scared that she hugged her boyfriends arm. For Goku it felt like ki (killer intnent) was directed at him. When he continued to feel the ki it had a hint of something like holy. Then he remembered what Rias said about certain angels. That they fallen from grace and became fallen angels. What do they want with him. That's when it hit him maybe they think he has want was it called again.

**SACRED GEAR**

"I know you're there why don't you show yourself fallen angel," Said Goku outloud. "So then you know I was watching you from the beginning then," said a man's voice. The man came out of the shadows. He was a middle man while wearing a white dress shirt, a pale violet trench coat, an ascot, black dress shoes. While he also worn a black fedora. (Okay who can tell me who's going to die) Goku knew he could handle him but decided to act weaker so he wanted to know what Blair-chan and Himari-chan can do. So put the clothes near him so they wont get exploded or something that might happen.

"Lizlet-chan I'm going to stall him as long as I can, so get Blair-chan and Himari-chan," said Goku. Lizlet ran she could back to the apartment. He turned around to see him with black feathered wings and a spear of sorts. "So do you know why I'm here human," said the man. "No from the wings I can guess that you are a fallen angel right," replied Goku. "Yes, my leader gave me orders that you must die before you realize what you may have," said the man.

Goku felt that Blair-chan and Himari-chan were near so he didn't move. While the fallen angel thought he froze with fear, he was dead wrong. A blur had cut his spear and saw who it was. It was a woman that was dressed from the nearby academy with a different t-shirt while having a kitana. He also saw another woman but she had noticeable cat ears. He can guessed that she was from the demon cats from the underworld. "Goku-sama are you okay," asked Himari in concern. "Yeah I'm okay don't worry about me.

He then felt Blair glomped him. "Are you okay my Goku-kun," asked Blair while she rubbed her cheek against his. "Ne Himari-chan if you want to impress me why you don't try to defeat that fallen angel over for me please," said Goku poimtimg out the fallen angel. "By your order Goku-sama," replied Himari. Himari prepared her sword and striked. The fallen angel made another light spear to defend himself. He had used his spear as a sword which he barely stand from her.

For him he was a ranged fighter with his spears with very little experience with any swordsmanship. And this woman wasn't allowing him to throw his spears. Goku turned to see Blair pouting to him. He saw the hint she was giving. He sighed and gave in to her request. Blair gave a happy yell seeing the opportunity to show off to her Goku-kun. Blair summoned a pumpkin and she sat on it and gave range to support for Himari. She casted pumpkin theme attacks. Himari saw this was glad they practiced their tag team attacks. Goku was impressed from what he saw their impress teamwork.

He knew that with their teamwork they can beat the fallen angel. With a final sweep of her sword Himari had defeated the fallen angel. The fallen angel was growling at was happening. The reports said that he was easy to kill like the other sacred year user. The pair was talking so much they didn't notice him throwing the light spears at them. He hadn't used Kaio-ken in a long time but he already mastered the technique. Himari and Blair turned and saw that Goku-kun/sama had a red aura around him protecting him. The spear had graced his left arm and a spat of blood was on his hand.

"You attacked my friends and I won't let you get away with this," yelled Goku. With rage at the angel, he turned super saiyan. Both Blair and Himari were jaw dropped. How could their Goku-kun/sama turned blond and have blue eyes. After wards they were going to ask many questions. The fallen angel was shivering in fear seeing this human transform. With a burst of speed he put a right jab in his stomach. The fallen angel cough up blood. "There's many things I can stand but attacking my friends that was the last straw," said Goku in a cold voice.

Goku cupped his hands to his right side and said the words that sprang fear into his enemy's hearts. **KA…ME…HA…ME **Seeing the opportunity the angel gather energy as many as he can and flew away. Goku was prepared where he was going. **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **He threw his hands forward and a large blue beam and killed the fallen angel. With a sigh he powered down and turned to see not only Blair-chan, Himari-chan, and Lizlet-chan jaw dropped. But also Rias and Akeno jaw dropped as well from the display of power. With his Son Grin he looked sheepish. "Ma it seems I got a lot of explain to do huh," said Goku.

They barely moved their heads from the power they've just witnessed. "Okay girls I need you to touch my shoulders really quick," said Goku. They did so and they left back to the club's rooms. When they were there the other two people were Yuuto, Issei and Koneko. They were surprised to see their Buchou and Akeno back rather quickly. "Okay then I'm ready for the questions so ask me away," said Goku. They did but it was rather fast for him to understand. "Whoa can you please so down I can barely understand you," said Goku.

Being the first to calm down Rias asked the question. "What are you exactly I mean you can't be a human obviously," asked Rias? "Well I'm a Saiyan and I'm an alien in simplest terms," replied Goku. "Um Goku-kun are you sure you're an alien I mean sure there are angels and devils but can there be really aliens," asked Blair? "Well how about this I'm mean Rias-chan and Akeno have wings and I'm sure they can fly am I right," asked Goku in confirmation. They both nodded. "Well I'll show you something that an alien can do," said Goku.

Goku crossed his arms and he floated in mid air like it was nothing. They were surprised that he can float without wings. So they can guess that he can use energy of some sort to float. "Okay that answers one question but how did you do that energy wave early Goku-sama," asked Himari. "Oh that's easy I use ki (This is the Dbz type of ki.) for my energy source," replied Goku. "Can you really explain at least a little bit of it," asked Akeno. Goku really had to think about it for a long time when he was a little kid when training with Krillin under Master Roshi.

"Its kind of the life force of the body. For example I can sense and see life force energy. Like with Rias her ki energy is red just like her hair which is beautiful actually. (Cue the blush from Rias) Anyway you get what I'm trying to say right. I also got to ask you Rias-chan and Akeno-chan how did you know where I was," finished Goku. "Do you remember meeting a girl that approached you about a week ago," asked Rias. Goku nodded. "She was my familiar that gave you a contract by blood can summon a devil or devil depending on the sacrifice," said Rias.

"So that's how you do it then huh. By the way why you tell her to give me the contract anyway I can handle myself quite well," asked Goku? Rias face turned a little mad. "Its because there have been reports that fallen angels have been killing potential sacred gear users. Do you remember Issei-san. He was one that got killed by them and I reincarnated him into a devil. His sacred gear is one of the 13 Longinus _The Boosted Gear_. It is said that _The Boosted Gear _can kill a god if used correctly," said Rias.

Goku was that he has the potential to kill a god. In a sense he was like his son Gohan. He had the potential to become stronger than him. And he did when he fought against Cell. And he did against Majin Buu until he absorbed him into himself. "Can you show me your power Issei-san," asked Goku. Issei looked to his Buchou to be sure to let him use his sacred gear. Rias nodded and allowed him to show him. He nodded and an extended his left arm forward and what came out was surprising to him.

Armored plating surrounding his whole left arm. The armor as red with hint of yellow. He aslo had a green crystal on his backhand too. "So what does the thing do anyways Rias-chan," asked Goku? "It allows him to double his power every time he shouts out with his sacred gear. Why don't you show him Issei-san," said Rias. Issei nodded and said what needed to be said. **BOOST **A dark red aura came all around him and he felt the power within the sacred gear.

He was also shocked that technique was like his own Kaio-ken. "Alright Issei that's enough you can stop now," said Rias. Issei deactivated his sacred gear and it receded. "That's pretty cool Issei-san its kind of my technique as well but it is slightly powerful than yours," said Goku. Goku hunched his back a little and screamed his own technique. **Kaio-ken **Like Issei he also had a red aura around him too. But his wasn't dark red like Issei's it was more of a lighter red than his.

Then Rias and Akeno putted it together and he was telling the truth it was like Issei's **BOOST**

End Notes: I hope that makes up the broken promise like I said earlier if you skipped the AN in the beginning. I don't how many times I need to say it but **PLEASE **find me a beta reader. I'm already failing in school as it is so I need help. It doesn't matter who he or she is as long as he or she is a good beta reader then I'm okay with it. But I hope he or she specialize in Highschool dxd or DBZ I must need any help you, the readers, can find. Anyways I got to be studying in school more so yeah sorry for not updating as much. Again sorry for the new chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you are about to read. All the animes you read belong to their rightful owners. If the animes you are about to read you recognize, please support the official release.

Author's note: Okay sorry for the long wait I am in high school. I do have to work on other stuff so sorry for that. I did find a beta reader, although I need someone who knows how to write DBZ fight scenes. Also I added girls to the harem that people had requested like Sailor Moon.

The girls I added are strong women so that he can spar with him and give him many love interests. I also added Milfs as an added bonus. Also there is a DBZ song in here so I don't own that too. Be sure to read what I have to say though. Also seeing that there might be some confusion here's something that might clear up some confusion.

'_Emphasis'_

"Talk"

_Sacred gear talk_

**Technique's name**

Anyways cue the music.

_DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru  
DOKKAN DOKKAN PARADISE  
Genkidama ga hajike tobu ze Go Go Let's do it!_

_Ugomeku ayashii enajii (enajii)  
yousha wa shinai ze miteru yo  
inochini kaete mo mamoru yo (mamoru yo)  
aisuru yuuki wo tsuyosani kaero_

_yari nuku ki ai de PINCH wo koeteku  
tegowai yatsu hodo WAKU WAKU modekkai ze_

_[C1] DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru  
DOKKAN DOKKAN chansusa  
rakkii no kazeni BYUN BYUN notte  
DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru  
DOKKAN DOKKAN ashitamo  
kotae wo mou tamashii wa shitte runosa_

_DRAGON SOUL!_

STORY START

Goku gained a confident smirk similar like Vegeta's. "If you're impressed then you haven't seen anything yet. With this technique is I can reach for the **X20 **Kaio-ken which is the maximum for anybody to withstand the pressure of the power increase," said Goku. The group was surprised when he said that. When they felt his power it was already a High-class devil. And that was a short burst of what he can do. Just thinking about what he can kind of frightened them. Well Akeno-chan had dirty thoughts of what he can do with her M side.

Himari-chan had her hand up wanting to ask a question from her master. Goku looked at her and called to her seeing what she wanted. "Um Goku-sama we all know you're not human. But can you please be specific how you're not human," asked Himari-chan. Goku lost his confident smirk and gained a serious look on his face. "Alright I will tell you but you must not tell anyone unless I said so alright," said Goku. They nodded and Rias had used a silent spell that would keep the room quiet.

"Alright it's true that I'm not a human. My race is called the Saiyans. We would be considered aliens to you on this planet. We Saiyans' purpose is to conquer and fight other races we come across. We were feared when fighting other races. Our leader, King Vegeta, made a deal that would lead to our races downfall and near extinction. I will then fight his son later the prince, Vegeta. Frezia, a tyrant, in the known universe was the cause of my home world's destruction. He destroyed my home planet fearing that my race's legend, The Super Saiyan. I was the few of existence to go through this transformation of a thousand years. (I will say something about Broly though. He will make an appearance soon but you will know soon enough when the time comes)

I did this when he killed my bestfriend, Krillin. It happened spontaneously I didn't know how but I did it. After killing the tyrant I went to another planet to learn a technique that would help me years to come. As my age it would be considered 30 but that's in mind. Physically I'm considered to be 17 right now. So that's all you need to know for right now," finished Goku. Seeing that he had finished Rias asked the question that provoke the three factions into fighting him. "Goku-kun can you show us your technique your said earlier," asked Rias.

Goku lost his serious mood and want back to his usually go happy mood. "Oh that's easy its called instant transmission. All you have to do is put sense the person's energy you want to go. Then you dematerialize and go there. Here is an example there's a candy a food shop that I really like but the thing is, the shop is about 20 miles from here so look what I am going to do," explained Goku. He put his index and middle finger to his forehead and looked towards the group. Can someone time me and look at the results. Issei volunteered and got his phone out and started the time.

Goku went quiet for a minute and left in a _swoosh _ and disappeared. Goku came back with a bag full of meat. Issei stopped his watch and went wide-eyed and look at the result. Issei turned his phone so that everybody can see it. The time alone was 6 seconds. Now everybody went wide-eyed at the time while Goku just had his usual Son Grin and looked like he almost wanted to brag about his time. "Honestly that wasn't even my fastest time was hold on let me think about that for a minute. It's been really a long time so give me a moment," said Goku

Goku put his fingers out like a child and started to count in his head. And again the group couldn't help but notice how Goku is intelligent just as a little kid. This time Blair had to ask something that will shine a little light in his past. "Um Goku-kun how _SMART_ are you~nya," asked Blair-chan. Goku stopped counting and gave a little pout at that question. "I might not be smart but I overcome that with my power," Goku said with a pout. He puffed his cheeks and turned away like he was insulted by his girlfriend. "By the way it was 2 seconds," said Goku without even turning around.

The group relied that it was a sour subject to talk about. The entire group felt about so Blair came up with a mischievous idea that might get hate from the girls but she didn't really care. She came up to his left side and hugged his arm into her breasts and gave the kitten eyes to him. "I'm sorry that I asked the question Goku-kun. So here's a little makeup kiss for you," said Blair. Blair puckered her lips and kissed his lips in front of everyone. The girls glared at her to death. Himari was the most at doing this. They promised that they wouldn't out do each other before finding him doing his **Kaio-ken **attack on the fallen angel.

Feeling the need to act she went on his other arm and got his attention. She did her own cute look with her violet eyes. She puckered her own lips and Goku broke contact with Blair-chan to her own disappointment. She kissed him fully on the lips. Now the glares were directed towards her instead of Blair. Seeing that Blair-san went ahead she also went ahead on her own. Her tongue licked his lips to ask for entrance. He didn't know what was going on but he opened her mouth.

Her tongue touched his own tongue to give him the hint of what he's supposed to do. He didn't know really what to do so he did what she did with his own tongue. Soon enough Goku learned how to officially make out. The girls now had blushes hearing the slurps from their Goku-kun. (want to know why cause he's just too honest to know what he's doing) When pulling back there was some saliva shown. Goku still didn't know what he did but enjoyed the lip contact. Himari still lost in pleasure from the kiss.

Seeing the opportunity Akeno lightly pushed Himari away from Goku so she won't retort back to leaving him alone. She brushed her breasts against his side and hugged his arms into her own big breasts. She got close and whispered in his ear so that only he can hear. "Goku-kun if there's anything that you need in help with at school meet me in front of the old building okay," Akeno said with some seduction. Goku had stars in his eyes from what he heard. (remember too innocent for the seduction so right now he doesn't understand the seduction for now at least)

Goku fully turned his body around and grabbed her body for what it's worth. She had a mega blush when feeling his muscles on his body. "Oh you have no idea how much I need the help," said Goku. Her blush cooled down and went back to her usual self. "Ara ara if you don't let go Goku-kun people might think we are boyfriend and girlfriend," teased Akeno. Goku quickly let go of Akeno and rubbed his head out of embarrassment. "Sorry about are you okay Akeno-chan," asked Goku in concern. Akeno nodded seeing that she was fine.

While everything was Issei was crying at envy of Goku's 'harem'. While also Koneko kicking him for being a perverted sempai. The rest of girls of the girls hoped to be hold in his arms just like Akeno. While Rias knew that Himari, Blair, Lizlet, and Akeno were taking the advantage of his affection. While she was being married to _'HIM' _and against her will might she add. Her father and brother didn't listen to her due for being _'greatness' _ to both clans of the underworld.

"Well anyways I'm really hungry so I see you guys tomorrow," said Goku. He turned to his '_roommates'_. "Are you girls ready to go now," he asked. They nodded and held onto him. Himari on his left side, Blair on his right, and finally Lizlet on his back. Goku raised his left arm and put his index and middle finger and left. Again Issei had more tears at envy of Goku of his _'harem' _luck. Kiba felt pity of Issei and patted him on the back.

Finally arriving at the apartment the girls let go of him. When doing so they all heard a large growl. The girls were becoming frantic and were ready for another fight if someone is looking for a fight with them. They turned and saw that was once again rubbed his head in embarrassment of what they heard. "Sorry about that I just got hungry," said Goku with his famous grin. The girls had gentle smiles knowing that they should except nothing more from their Goku-kun/sama.

Lizlet and Himari both started to work on the diner while Blair just snuggled into Goku just to be with him. After an hour the food was ready. Goku was drooling at what he saw famous meat dishes and some fruit on the side just have some nutrients. After finishing the meals everybody went to turn in for the night. Goku was the first one to turn in was now wearing only boxers. And saw that the girls were all in their undergarments ready to sleep with him.

Blair was wearing dark purple, Himari was wearing light blue, and Lizlet had pure white. Himari slept on his left side hugging his body. Blair on his right doing the same as Himari. While Lizlet was on his chest. Each of them to be sure wrapped their legs on him just for the extra comfort that they want. "Good night girls," he said. The girls said good night and each gave a kiss to his lips and slept. Goku wouldn't know but he will have more girls flocking to him soon enough.

WITHIN Goku's Mindscape

Goku awoke not to see his girlfriends but to be laying on the grass of his old home in his home dimension. He turned saw that everything was the same. His house, the mountains, and the stream that was a mile away. When he look up he saw something that brought up old dragon that he knew when he was a young child. It was a long green Chinese dragon that was has horns and dark red eyes. "Is that you Shenron," asked Goku in confirmation. He nodded. "Yes Goku it's been sometime hasn't," he replied. "How are you still here I thought you were destroyed when the universe was destroyed," asked Goku?

He nodded in confirmation. "Yes I would have if not had not been to the new guardian Dende. He knew that the universe was crumbling apart when he felt the huge energy source that was coming from Majin Buu. He turned the Dragon Balls into energy and barely sent them into your body," finished Shenron. "So what now then Shenron. Will I be able to summon you," asked Goku?

Shenron hummed out loud for thinking the answer. "Yes and no. Do you remember that devil that had what was that again, the sacred gear, what was his name," asked Shenron "His name was Issei. What a minute how long have you been awoken then Shenron," asked Goku? "Since you've tested your power when first arrived here. Also take a look at your arm," said Shenron. Goku being curious looked at his arm in surprise. It was a draconic arm just like Isse's but it had Shenron's color. It was green like his scales while having a red gem in the center. It had yellow lining around the gem.

"How did you do this Shenron," asked Goku? "When I looked at that devil's arm. I sensed inside his arm it was another dragon like myself. Although that dragon's power far exceded my own. Instead of doubling the power you have it is used to control the power you have. In a sense this will be your limiter every time you want to use it. Although I must warn you that there is some problems with it. Reasoning being I barely finished it right now. I would recommend to practice it. This power can fuse with your Super Saiyan transformation to make it easier than before you could ever done in your life. Therefore your body's power will increase every time you use it," said Shenron.

Goku had stars when hearing that. He can be closer to be closer to mastering the transformation. Its been a long time for him to do actually training. Without the hyperbolic time chamber its all back to square one. The old fashioned way by doing hard work. A thought went through his head when finished thinking. "Shenron can you still grant powers," Asked Goku. He nodded. "Sweet can you make a tree that can make an infinite amount of senzu beans," asked Goku. He nodded and his eyes glowed. "It's done," Shenron replied. "Sweet thanks Shenron I'll see you tomorrow," said Goku. He vainished.

Miles Away

"Soon you will be mine Super Saiyan," said a girl. This girl had a young appearance. From her appearance she would be considered to be at least 15 in age. She had long black hair to her hips, gray eyes, and she had on a black Gothic Lolita fashion. She formed a gun with her finger and pointed at the Saiyan's apartment.

**STORY END**

End Note: Still opened to suggest more girls for the harem for Goku. Please leave a review or pm me to do so and I'll get back to you soon Again sorry for not updating as much. In my town we had he CAHSEE test that was coming soon so my parents told me to focus on the test. I barely have the time to do this right now.

For those of you wondering where do I take them is that I live in a town of Southen California. Want to know the school's name look at the CNN student news of Monday that Carl Azuz mentioned our school's name in California. Any ways later for now. Right now the Milf I said would be considered from Rosario Vampire (2 guess who they are). Although I am going to get a fox girl for his familiar. And her name is Kanoko.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you are about to read. If you recognize anything you read then please, support the official release.

Author's note: I hope you are having a good day. Anyways skipping the formalities, here's the new chapter for my story. If you haven't notice I made a new story called _Saiyan God's Girls_. Reason I made is from Aspiring-Creator _The Sexual Adventures of a Saiyan Prince (Reuploaded). _ Which I recommend if like Vegeta and lemons, then story is the best for you.

Basically mine is About Goku, if you have any suggestions review or pm and I'll see what I can do. Also this will be the story's first lemon. Officially my first lemon was _Saiyan God's Girls _with Black Cat aka Felicia Hardy as the girl. So yeah check that if you didn't, so enjoy the new chapter. Also, I made a opening for my fanfic. Also there is spoilers ahead so here it is again. SPOILER WARNING

All words with a star* next to it has something at the bottom in A/N, I didn't want to break up the story with none important information. Okay, like my other fanfiction here's the low down.

**TECHNIQUE NAME**

_Emphasis _

_Flash Back_

'Inner thoughts'

Thunder and lightning appeared as a figure fell to the ground. It was Goku he looked up and gave a two finger salute to his left.

_Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru!  
Dokkan Dokkan Paradise  
Genkidama ga hajike tobu ze Go Go Let's do it_

Goku meets Lizlet at the cafe and they stare longingly at each other.

_Ugomeku ayashii enajii _

Goku meets Himari and Blair in their human forms. They kiss his cheeks as he blushes and gives a huge grin.

_yousha wa shinai ze miteru yo_

Goku meets the Occult club while the women look at him their eyes filled with love.

Inochi ni kaete mo mamoru yo

Goku flies up in the clouds and practices his Super Saiyan form while kicking and punching the air.

_aisuru yuuki wo tsuyosa ni kaero_

Goku was in the training area with Yuuto and Koneko with his pole staff, Issein was wearing his boosted gear. While the rest were watching in the background.

_yari nuku ki ai de wo koete ku_

Goku was on a battle ground flying after a "flaming Chicken" giving the "Chicken a hard time while recovering in his Kaio-ken."

_tegowai yatsu hodo WAKU WAKU modekkai ze_

Goku was going against a fallen Angel with 12 wings. The fallen Angel threw a large light spear against the club, Goku being one of the few still standing, the rest dying around the field. He went Super Saiyan and caught it with his bare hands.

_Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru! _

Goku was training in a field when a crash was heard. When he turned he saw Broly, the legendary Super Saiyan. He went full Super Saiyan and charged right at him.

_Dokkan Dokkan chansu sa  
Rakkii no kaze ni byunbyun note_

Goku was lying nearly beaten and slowly gets up looking at his right hand. He starts to remember some of his best memories: asking Lizlet out, meeting Blair and Himari, giving them their first kiss, meeting Akeno, Rias and Koneko at school.

_Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru!  
Dokkan Dokkan ashita mo  
Kotae wo mou tamashii wa shiteru no sa_

With a mighty yell dust covered Goku. Broly looked at him with a battle ready smirk. Goku was now in his next transformation and charged at him. The snap shot was taken right before their fists connected to each other's face.

_DRAGON SOUL!_

_STORY START _

Goku woke up back in his bed, he saw that the only one on his chest was his Blair-chan. He petted behind her cat ears, to give her daily affection. "Hey Blair it's time to wake up." He said softly in her ear. She woke up and stretched out, while doing so she also put more emphasis on Goku's chest to show her love. "So where's everybody else at Blair-chan?" Goku asked.

"They went to the kitchen to start breakfast Goku-kun." Blair answered.

Goku got up and started getting ready for school once again. While doing so, Blair was enjoying the _view _as she watched her lover. Seeing that he was almost done, she got ready to. They both finished and went to the kitchen to see that Himari and Lizlet were just about finished with breakfast. Goku gave a happy yell and went at it like a true saiyan. He was stuffing his face with food, by the time he was done his cheeks were filled like a squirrels.

Then he realized that he ate all the food without giving them any. "Oops girls, did you want any?" Goku asked.

"That's fine we already had some breakfast before you woke up." Lizlet informed him.

"Okay, then are you girls ready?" Goku asked.

"Goku-kun, I'll be working today." Lizlet said before she left.

"But, me and Himari-san got sick, right Himari-san." Blair said. Goku then left for school hoping for the best for them.

As they watched Goku leave, both Himari and Blair had blushes on their faces. They both knew that now was mating season for the Nekoshous for Himari. While Blair being a magical cat has her own type of heat. They both knew that eventually it would happen. They've been holding back for years since they haven't met many men, they usually do but as their cat forms. Every time they would think of the passion night with Goku it would increase their body's heat.

They knew that Lizlet had met Goku first. Lizlet knew and said it was okay for them. They also knew that she was sad but, they made a deal that after this she would go on a date with for the whole day. She accepted straight away. So now they have to prepare for when he returns. But until then they discussed what they wanted to do first. They decided on cosplaying what the general men wanted to: nurses, teachers etc.

They saw the time it was 8:15. Goku would be back around 2:45 when school ended. They had around 5 hours of looking and getting home before Goku arrived for his _surprise_. "Are you sure you want to do this Himari-san, you don't have to, if you don't want~nya?" Blair asked.

Himari nodded and replied. "I do, I want to spend as much time as I can, but I do hope he will accept us."

"He will Himari-san, now why don't we get ready for the surprise~nya." Blair said cheerfully.

Goku finally returned from school, more school girls tried to hit on him, but he had kindly declined the invites. He was glad that his Himari-chan gave him the day off, so he started calling her that 'cause he finally accepted that he loved her. He planned to take her out soon. Right now he had the strangest feeling that something was about to happen to him but, he ignored it and moved on.

He opened the door and a deep blush started spreading across his cheeks and down his neck when he saw Himari in a maid uniform, instead of her usual white blouse*, she also had on light blue undergarments. He found himself getting hard at just the sight, he was so turned on, which was a new sensation for him.

He walked further into the apartment, he turned around when he heard the door close and saw that Blair had closed it. She was also wearing a maid's outfit, but her blouse was dark purple. That just turned him on even more. "Uh…girls, what are you two trying to do right now?" Goku asked.

They grabbed his arms Himari on his left and Blair on his right, and pulled him to the main bedroom, then turned him around and pushed him onto the bed. Then Blair finally answered Goku's question. "You see Goku, Himari and I are going into heat. We've been holding it in for a long time, but with you being here we need the release, and since we love you, we decided to have sex with you."

LEMON WARNING

"We've been holding it in Goku-sama, but we couldn't hold out much longer, so we had to decide to do it today, please help us Goku?" Himari asked. He finally lost it and kissed her on the lips. She moaned as her eyes closed and Goku deepened the kiss, tasting her mouth as allowed Goku inside to explore and map out every crevasse of that moist haven he found. He gently held her left breast in his hand, her moans increasing from the pleasure as Goku moved to pinch and twist her nipple through the blouse. She lightly pushed him back for a minute, breaking the kiss. He wondered why but then Blair grabbed him into a passionate kiss as well.

He also cupped one of her breasts into his hand as they continued to make out. Though Blair was fiercer than Himari as their tongues dueled for control. They broke the kiss, so Blair could pull down her blouse letting Goku see them, they were the perfect size, not too tiny, but not to big either, they were so squeezable. He gave a look up to Blair asking permission for what he was going to do. "Goku don't worry, you can do what you want with me." Blair assured him. He nodded and wrapped his mouth around her left nipple and sucked.

Blair's moans increased as he continued. While he was doing this he also cupped her other breast, his hand paying attention to her lonely nipple. He then did a tradeoff to give the other nipple the same attention. He felt even bolder and did a motorboat in her breasts, he licked the inside of the breasts. She gripped her arms around his head to keep him in.

While that was going on Himari had a pout on her face seeing that Blair was taking the lead. She then looked at Goku's groin and she got an idea, it caused her to blush just thinking about it. Himari took a chance and pulled down his academy pants and boxers, her mouth was watering at the sight, it was _bigger _than she thought. Goku was 9 in. and 2 ½ girth. Himari opened her mouth took more than half in one go.

Goku was surprised from the sudden moist cavern that enveloped his cock, causing him great pleasure. He looked down and saw that Himari had his cock in her mouth. Blair had gotten upset that Himari went for his cock before her. "That's not fair Himari-san, I want it to." Blair whined. Himari pulled out and decided that Blair should take some of his cock in her mouth. While that was happening Goku was playing with Himari's breasts in his mouth and hand.

"Blair-chan I'm about to cum." Goku warned. While both Blair and Himari had his cock in their faces.

He gave a shout and released on their breasts and faces. They both took some of his cum from their faces and licked it into their respective mouths. They were pleased from the taste. "Goku-sama please I want you to hold on for a minute." Himari said.

Goku wondered what they were going to do now. Both women changed outfits, from maids to nurses. They then role played as if Goku was their patient.

They both had pure white stereotypical white nurse outfits on with the matching hats. They also had stockings on as well. "Oh my, Himari-san I think we have to help our patient." Blair said with fake concern. She wasn't even using the usual nya that Goku likes.

"I think so Blair-san, then why don't we give him his medicine for today." Himari replied. Himari went first as she moved her panties to the side from her skirt and opened her pussy for him. She squatted down on his cock and he felt her hymen being ripped from within her, Goku looked at her with surprise and pleasure.

"Himari-chan, was that your first time?" Goku asked.

Himari broke character for a minute to respond. "Yes Goku-sama, you're my first. So now please feel better with our bodies." She requested back into character.

Goku was impressed with her acting skills. She continued to bounce on his cock, as they both moaned in pleasure. Blair had a pout and then gave a very Cheshire cat smile. She crouched down on his face. "I also want to help you to Goku-kun." Blair informed him.

She moved her panties to the side, Goku flicked his tongue out giving her pussy _lips _a taste as he ran his tongue from her mound to her clitoris she moaned loudly. While Himari was still on his cock she gave a rotation with her hips to get him to cum quickly, with a grunt, he came inside her. She fell back, and landed on the bed, she was in what would be refer to as cloud nine. Blair saw that he was still hard and took whatever she could before she took him inside.

As she continued Goku gave her a hot kiss while they continued. "Goku please I need your cum. I want your babies. I want to have a litter's worth." Blair demanded. Goku nodded unable to speak at the moment as he increased the speed. With one final grunt he came inside her with her landing on his chest. Himari still had enough energy, she dragged herself to her master and laid with them. He finally gave each of them a kiss and then with that, they all fell into a satisfied sleep.

LEMON END

End Notes: Hope you guys liked the lemon. Next chapter I will finally introduce Asia. Always accepting the requests from any anime. Also send requests for my other fanfic. To those who wonder about my CAHSEE results I passed with a 401. We were expected to have at least a 380 and up.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing of which you are about to read. If you recognize anything that is here, please support the official release.

Author's Note: I hoped that you viewers liked the lemon I had for Blair and Himari. Also if you guys didn't notice, I made an update on my other fanfic. That being Saiyan God's Girls. The women being Kushina Uzumaki and Moka Akashiya. Also review or pm me of any female that you viewers want to interact with Goku. Right now I'm doing Blair's chapter.

And for the harem I'm gonna add Raynare and Kalawarner to the harem for Goku. While also adding millet for Issei. Also my beta for the other fanfic is Super Kamehameha. His fanfics are really good, I recommend it. Anyways here is the new chapter.

All the words with a star * next to something at the bottom in the A/n. I didn't want to break up the story with none important information. Okay like my other fanfiction here's the low down.

**TECHNIQUE NAME**

_Emphasis_

Flash Back

'Inner thoughts'

Thunder and lightning appeared as a figure fell to the ground. It was Goku, he looked up and gave a two finger salute and left.

_Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru!_

_Dokkan Dokkan Paradise_

_Genkidama ga hajike tobu ze Go Go Let's do it_

Goku meets Lizlet at the cafe and they stare longingly at each other with love.

_Ugomeku ayashii enagji_

Goku meets Himari and Blair in their human forms. They kiss his cheeks as he blushes and gives a huge grin.

_yousha wa shinai ze miteru yo_

Goku meets the Occult club while the women look at him with their eyes with love.

_Inochi ni kaeta mo mamoru yo_

Goku flies up in the clouds and practices his Super Saiyan form while kicking and punching the air as if there were enemies at him.

_aisuru yuuki wo tsuyosa ni kaero_

Goku was in the training area with Yuuto and Koneko with his pole staff. Issei has on the boosted gear on his arm. While the rest were watching the background.

_yari nuku ki ai de wo koete ku_

Goku was on a battle ground flying after a "flaming Chicken" giving the "Chicken" a hard time while recovering in his **Kaio-ken**.

_tegowai yatsu hodo WAKU WAKU modekkai ze_

Goku was going against a fallen angel with 12 wings. The Fallen Angel threw a large light spear against the club, Goku being one of the few still standing, the rest dying on the battlefield. He went Super Saiyan and caught the it with his bare hands.

_Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru!_

Goku was training in a field when a crash was heard. When he turned he saw Broly, the legendary Super Saiyan. He went full Super Saiyan and charged right at him.

_Dokkan Dokkan _chansu sa

_Rakki no kaze ni byunbyun note_

Goku was lying nearly beaten and slowly gets up looking at his right hand. He starts to remember some of his best memories: asking Lizlet out, meeting Blair and Himari, giving them their first kiss, meeting Akeno, Rias and Koneko at school.

_Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru!_

_Dokkan Dokkan ashita no_

_Kotae wo mou tamashii wa shiteru no sa_

With a mighty yell dust covered Goku. Broly looked at him with a battle ready smirk. Goku was now in his transformation and charged at him. The snapshot was taken right before their fists connected to each other's face.

_DRAGON SOUL!_

STORY START

With the sun glaring through the blinds he was woken up with more weight on the bed. He felt that the weight was on his body. He opened his eyes to see that Himari was hugging his body into her from his left. While Blair was hugging his body into her from his right. He tried to get out of their hold. Doing that caused them to hold him tighter.

Right now of how he can wake them up if he would kiss. And considering they had sex yesterday this should work. He turned to Himari and gave her kiss. She instantly woke up and wrapped her arms around his head to keep the kiss kisses during her sleep, Blair woke up to see her love rival kissing her Goku.

She took Goku by force and kissed with the same amount of passion like Himari had did. After finally ending the kiss Blair rubbed her head against her new lover's cheek. "Good morning Goku-kun~nya" said Blair. Coughing to gain attention, Goku turned to see Himari had a blush on her face. No doubt from what happened yesterday with their sexual interrcourse. "Good morning Goku-sama" Himari said with a shy blush.

"Good morning Himari-chan and you to Blair-chan" he said with a smile. "So are you girls better" asked Goku? They nodded their heads. "Great, now you girls can go to school" said Goku. "Yes we can" replied Himari. "Girls we need to see Rias-chan at her club room today" he said. "Why do we have to go Goku-sama" asked Himari? "she didn't say why, all she said was that she needed to see us about something" replied Goku.

They nodded and they had dressed ready for school. They both arrived to school early than usual. To pass the time they sat down on their usual spot under the tree. Seeing their were closer than ever Goku wrapped his arms around their shoulders. Goku still being innocent, didn't realize that most of the guys of the academy were glaring at him. While girls of the academy were also staring at the lucky girls with the handsome man.

When the bell ringed they immediately went to class. As Goku sat down he looked at his friend Issei. He had been down in the dumps when he saw him in class. He planned to talk with Rias about Issei's problem. After finally seemed like hours in Goku's eyes. Which it does, Goku with Himari and Blair were finally at the Occult Clubroom.

When arriving they saw that the club were all sitting down on the couch. Except with Rias sitting at her desk with a serious expression on her face. "Goku-kun, there is a request I must ask of you" asked Rias? "Sure Rias-chan, what do you ask of me" replied Goku. "My pawn Issei-san has been seen talking to a nun that came here days ago. I found out that the fallen angels have been using the nun for their needs. What I ask of you is to watch over Issei-san" finished Rias.

"Sure, I can do that for you Rias-chan" replied Goku. "Great this means a lot to me. You see this reason being is he is now part of the Gremory clan. We take care of our servants as if they are our family" said Rias. "Alright then Rias-chan, I'll do what I can" said Goku. Rias then gave him Issei's home address. Goku had left with Himari and Blair to visit Lizlet. She left a happy sigh out. She only hopped that the fallen angels won't attack her pawn again.

"Buchou, I fear for the worst of what to come" said Akeno. Rias nodded in response. "Seeing how the situation is going, I feel that we might need to be involved." Rias said. After couple of minutes Goku and co. had arrived for work. With Lizlet greeting them at the door. While Goku went to the male dressing room he noticed that Himari and Blair had gone to the female dressing room. After finally waiting for them to come out, Goku saw that each of them were wearing a french maid outfit with their own colors.

With Blair's color being dark purple*. While Himari's color being the same as her kimono when he meet her. "Blair-chan, Himari-chan, why are you girls working here" asked Goku? He was wondering when they got the job here. "They sometimes work here. And seeing as they want to help out with the payment, we want to work with you when we can, Goku-sama" finished Lizlet.

"Great, oh Lizlet can you come here for a second" asked Goku? "Sure, what is it, Goku-kun" said Lizlet. Goku pulled her to the side to tell her what happen earlier. "Lizlet-chan, Rias asked me of a request at school. She wanted me to look after Issei. So would it be alright if I left earlier" asked Goku? "Sure, but I expect another date. The last one we didn't get to finish due to certain circumstances" said Lizlet.

"Thanks, I'll come back as soon as I can" said Goku. He went back to the male dressing room and changed into his gi. With a kiss on her cheek, Goku said his goodbyes to Lizlet and went to find Issei. After an hour Goku had finally found Issei. And he seemed to be talking to young girl at a table while eating with her. The girl had bright blond hair with soft green eyes. She had on a white robes covering her.

Before he can introduce himself, a seal had appeared behind the girl. She had dark black hair. Her eyes is dark purple. Her body was beautiful, has large breast and the right curves. Her age was looked like Issei's age group. It looked like she had shoulder guards that had spikes on it. She had straps as part of her clothes that covered her breasts, has thin panties* that held her hips by three thin straps.

While wearing some gloves that had chains on them and finally wearing black high heel boots. Due to his saiyan hearing, he can hear what they are talking. With Issei getting out the boosted gear. "Asia-chan, it's to go. Say goodbye to the devil" said the woman. Said girl turned to his friend with a sad smile. "Thank you for the date Issei-kun" said Asia as they both disappeared. "Dammit, I let Raynare grab Asia-chan" cursed Issei.

"Issei, you okay" Goku asked? "I would be lying if I said yes. I need to speak with Buchou" replied Issei. "Here Issei, grab my shoulder and we'll be there in less than of a minute" said Goku. Issei quickly rushed to him and they left via instant transmission. When they arrived Rias was still sitting down behind her desk with Akeno behind her. Koneko eating some candy on a chair while Kiba drinking some tea.

Issei then rushed to Rias's desk to come up to her. Before he could do anything, Rias had quickly slapped him. Goku winced at the slap "Issei-san, I know you care for the nun, but please forget about her" said Rias seriously. "Then please let me out of the group so I can save her from the ritual" said Issei with serious amount to.

Akeno came to Rias and whispered to Rias. Rias then turned to the group. "Issei-san, you think that being the pawn of our group is useless, right" asked Rias? He nodded. "Well the pawns has the ability of _promotion_. Using the ability, the pawn can become rook, bishop, knight, and lastly the queen. With the exception of becoming the king itself" finished Rias.

With finishing her lesson of the pieces Rias and Akeno left the group. "That's pretty reckless Issei-kun" said Kiba. Issei turned around and looked offended at him. "Then what am I suppose to do then" said Issei glaring at him. "Take me with you" said Kiba with his _smile_. Issei sweatdropped from the sudden smile. Issei then felt a tug on his sleeve and saw Koneko.

"I want to come with my sempais to" said Koneko softly. "Can I ask why you want to come" asked Issei. "Because I will be worried that you won't return to Buchou" replied Koneko. Issei was suddenly moved from what she said. He quickly got her into a hug. "Thanks a lot Koneko-chan, this means a lot to me" said Issei.

Koneko had blank look in her eyes. She quickly threw him to the wall. "Baka ero-senpai" she said. Goku and Kiba shared a look. 'He wasn't even trying to be perverted' they both thought. Issei quickly got up with a twitchy smile. "So are we gonna go now" said Goku. They all nodded and they went to the church as quickly as they could.

Goku would have gone flying but, they requested not to make a scene of their abilities. When arriving they saw the abandoned church. Goku then felt the ki around the church. It was cold and corrupt from he could feel now. From what he could guess a regular church should warm and welcoming.

"So how do we get in" said Issei ready with his boosted gear. Goku thought, and did it. He launched a energy wave at the door and it blew up. "I was thinking of a stealthy approach but, that works to" said Issei. When they were about to enter Goku spoke up. "You guys stare here, I'll keep watch for any fallen angels" said Goku. They nodded and went inside the church*.

Goku was kind of regretting letting them going on ahead. His saiyan blood is probably the reason. He then felt familiar ki nearby. He left instant transmission to appear near Rias and Akeno. They both turned to him. He turned around to see fallen angels from their wings. One of them was short girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a gothic lolita outfit*.

THe next was a tall woman that had long navy blue hair that covered one of her eyes. While the other eye showed that both of them were brown. While wearing a purple top that looked like a trenchcoat what showed a lot of her breasts. While having a matching skirt and wearing black high heeled shoes. For an accessory she has a gold chain around her neck. And the last member of the group was a man that looked familiar.

That was because he looked the fallen angel that he killed that made an attempt on his girlfriends' lives. Instead of the black fedora, his was dark purple. His trench coat was dark black. His hair was black, while his eyes were brown. "Oh, who's this then" said the tall woman looking right at Goku with lust. "Ara, when did you get here Goku-kun" asked Akeno? "About 20 minutes ago" he responded.

"I take it that the others are inside Goku-kun" asked Rias? "Yup, there right inside" said Goku. "That's him Kalawarner" said the male fallen angel with hate. "That's the guy that killed your brother then, Ken" said the now named Kalawarner. "Do you think that Raynare would be alright Millet" asked Kalawarner to the small girl. "You should worry about yourself fallen angels" said Rias while giving Akeno a nod.

"Ara, ara here comes my favorite part" said Akeno with a smile. There was a seal under all of them that surrounded them. The fallen angels were shocked in what happen. "It's a barrier" said Ken. "Now, why don't we begin" said Akeno. Then all of sudden her uniform changed into a priestess outfit. Opening her palm, light yellow lighting appeared.

She then threw the lighting. The attack was quick, the fallen angels barely dodged the attack. "You should now something Goku-kun" said Rias drawing his attention. "What's that" asked Goku hearing more of the thunder? "She is my queen and also a sadist. Now this made sense for Goku. When they about to fight she had a smile. Though that smile has a different mean then it should have.

Goku flew next to her. "Can I join Akeno-chan" asked Goku. "Sure, I would like that" Akeno responded. Goku then flew straight at Ken. Ken threw light blue spears at him. Goku kept dodging them as if he was used of the spears. Goku threw a punch at him with his left. Ken blocked it with his elbow and threw a haymaker with his right. Goku blocked it and threw a kick to Ken's stomach.

While this was going Akeno continued to throw lightning at the fallen angels. The girls dodged them and threw their light spears at her. Back with Goku both of them continued to fight. Goku threw a kick and knocked him away at highspeeds. Goku vanished and reappeared under him. He sent a kick on his back to sent him upwards*.

Ken flew and barely stopped himself with his wings. While throwing more light spears at him. Goku flew at them when the first spear was at about to kill him. Goku disappeared. Ken realized what he did. 'Afterimage' he thought. Goku was behind and kicked him downward. It was if this _devil _was merely playing with him.

He disappeared and headbutted his stomach to quicken his fall*. Ken looked behind was going to hit the ground too quickly. He then turned himself over and barely landed on his feet crouched down. He then felt something drip from his mouth. It was his own blood. He looked up and saw that he was gone again. He frantically looked for the man that killed his brother. "Over here" he heard. He slowly turned and saw Goku.

Goku had a calm look on his face. Goku turned his back to him. "Its done" he said. Ken went wided eyed. "What do you mean it's done" Ken yelled. "You can't beat me. You can't keep up with me with my speed. Your hatred of your brother's death won't do anything. I'll just leave you to Rias" he said. Ken was seething in anger.

He was one of the best hand-to-hand specialists of the fallen angels. Not many fallen angels wish to learn hand-to-hand combat. But Ken was one of the few that did it. That hurts his pride of doing what he did. Everybody stopped when they saw the fallen angel was readying everything he had in a light spear. They saw him readying a small sized spear.

But everybody knew better. He was condensing the energy into the spear. With it's small size the spear was to make it faster. Rias, while spectating, was not liking was happening. She and Akeno had underestimated this fallen angels. She was about to intervene, what happened had surprised them. Ken threw the spear with everything he had.

Goku knew what was happening. It was Frieza all over again. He sent his ki to his right palm. He held it and turned around and thrusted his arm forward*. "You fool" Goku yelled. The ki wave then grew and swallowed the spear and grew closer to Ken. "No, impossible. I'm sorry, brother" he said as the ki wave swallowed him to. All there was left was some of his feathers.

"Ara, that was unexpected, don't you think so buchou" said Akeno. "You're right about that Akeno" she responded. Goku sighed. "That's what I get to be nice" he said. He walked to Rias and Akeno. "We give up" said Mittelt. Rias and Akeno sweated dropped from the sudden surrender. "Well then, why don't we look for Issei and the others" said Goku. Akeno quickly took some of Ken's feather's for some odd reason.

They saw that Asia was on the floor dead. Kiba and Koneko had solemn looks on their face. The other fallen angel was on the ground unconscious. Issei was about to finish her off but Issei quickly caught his fist. I had to check something first. "That's enough, Issei" I said. He looked at Goku in anger. "Why, she killed me and killed my friend" Issei said.

"Because, with actions comes reasons and that's why you should stop" said Goku. Issei thought about it and pulled back his arm. "He's right you know Issei-san" said Rias. Issei quickly turned and saw that Rias and Akeno were here to. "Buchou" he said. Rias turned to Akeno. "Can you please wake her up Akeno" she said.

"As you wish buchou" she said. Akeno then summoned water and threw it her. She woke up with a gasp. "What happened" she asked? "This guy happened" Goku pointed to Issei. "Now I have some questions for you fallen angel" Goku asked her? "Sure, but not here. Also I would like my friends to come as well" she said in fear of the devils.

"Very well Raynare. But before that the sacred gear you took will go back to the sister" said Goku. She nodded and Akeno began the transfer. Rias had told her that the transfer might cause her death. Goku got behind Raynare and applied his ki into her to keep her stable till the ritual was over. After seeing it was done, Goku turned to Rias. "I will go Rias-chan. I come back to you when I'm done" said Goku.

Rias looked to the other two fallen angels. "Don't try any funny business fallen angels. Otherwise you'll be end up like him" Goku said. Akeno showed one of Ken's feather to prove a point. Goku didn't want to kill him but, the fallen angel had acted. Goku turned his back to the now grouped fallen angels. "Touch my back and we'll go" Goku said.

The fallen angels were hesitant of doing it. Goku gave his _Son _grin. "Everything will be alright. Just trust me on this" Goku said. Kalawarner and Raynare blushed from his grin. While Mittelt was looking down on her feet in embarrassment. They then left to Goku's apartment. "Right then, let's bring Asia back to us then" said Rias. She then got up her bishop piece and started.

Back with Goku they both appeared. "Make yourself at home" he said opening the door. The girls then entered and sat on the couch. While Raynare sat on a chair next to the couch. "Girls I'm home" Goku said outloud. The fallen angels heard steps coming this way. "Goku-kun, you're back" said Blair hugging his face into her chest. The fallen angels couldn't help but be jealous of her.

They have their own reasons. Raynare and Kalawarner were jealous of seeing this woman hugging Goku. They planned on being more _comfortable_ with him. While also hoping on his good side. Mittelt had envy that she found another woman that bigger breast size then her. Goku tried to talk but doing so was making the cat woman moan. The fallen angels blushed.

Finally letting go they heard another person coming. "Oh, Goku-sama, you've came back" said Himari. "It's good to see you to Girls" said Goku. He pointed to the new people. "This is Raynare, Kalawarner, and lastly Mittelt. I required some information from these girls" said Goku. Goku turned to them. "Now then, why did you _really_ take Asia's sacred gear" he said.

STORY END

Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. While Goku doesn't really talk to her. He at least knows that Asia means a lot to his friend. While I also moved Koneko from Goku's harem to Issei's. I just made up the part of Ken. I realized that killed Dohnaseek early.

Seeing is how that there are 7 women interested in Goku. Koneko will go for Issei with Mittelt to. Anyways I hope that you'll have a great summer. Also here's the * for you to know.

*Think Grayfia's outfit but with the color described.

*He doesn't know that many women's undergarments. To you who don't know, it's pretty much a thong.

*Just what happened in canon.

*Felt to lazy, pretty sure Ophis is the same.

*Look at my other Dragon Ball Z fanfiction story.

*Angry Kamehameha basically.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing of which you are about to read. If you recognize anything that is here, please support the official release.

Author's Note: I hope that you viewers like the last chapter. Anyways I got Starcraft 2 Legacy of the void on my laptop. With playing Men of War Assault squad 2 with GSM. This means german soldiers mod. It does make the games more fun for everyone. If anyone up for coop mod skirmishes message me. Cause it's not as fun without someone to help out. Also parents wanted to spend more time.

I'm sorry if this isn't a good excuse of me not updating my stories. Moving on here is the new chapter. I decided to get rid of the marks and put it on the bottom. So hopefully it's better like this. Also just a reminder my beta is Super Kamehameha. So if things look weird then sorry then. Also it wouldn't be a Dragon Ball Z fanfic if I didn't end with the ending voice of what happened. Okay like my other fanfics, here is the low down.

**TECHNIQUE NAME**

_Emphasis/Ending Voice_

Flash Back

'Inner Thoughts'

[Sacred Gear]

Thunder and lightning appear as a figure fell to the ground. It was Goku in his gi, looked up and gave his two finger salute and left.

_Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru!_

_Dokkan Dokkan Paradise_

_Genkidama ga hajike tobu ze Go Go Let's do it_

Goku meets Lizlet at her cafe and they stare longingly at each other with love.

_Ugomeku ayashii enagji_

Goku meets Himari and Blair in their human forms. They hug his arms into their chests and gave a kiss to his cheeks. While he gave his own Son grin and blushes from the affection.

_yousha wa shinai ze miteru yo_

Goku meets the occult club while Rias and Akeno look at him with their eyes of love for him.

_inochi ni kaeta mo mamoru yo _

Goku flies in the clouds and practices his Super Saiyan form while kicking and punching the air as if there were enemies coming right him.

_aisuru yuuki wo tsuyosa ni kaero _

Goku was in a training area with mountains in the background. While doing this Goku was sparing Koneko and Yuuto with his pole staff. Koneko trying her best to him.

Yuuto slashes were stopped by his staff. With Issei launching a green orb at Goku with his boosted gear. Goku easily deflecting with backhanding it to a mountain causing it to explode.

With the rest of the group were watching in the background at the display of Goku's defence against the 3 of them.

_yari nuku ki ai de wo koete ku_

Goku was in a arena flying what he would be nicknamed "Flaming Chicken" giving said chicken a hard time with his **Kaio-ken** state going hand to hand combat.

tegowai yatsu hodo WAKU WAKU modekkai ze

Goku was flying to go against a fallen angel 10 wings. The fallen angel threw a large light spear at the occult club. Goku seeing it increased his speed to get their in time.

With the occult club on the ground still hopeless to stop the light spear. He screamed and turned Super Saiyan and caught the spear with his hands and threw it back the fallen angel.

_Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru _

Goku was training in a open field when he heard a crash near. He flew near the crash and instantly went super saiyan. His opponent is Broly, the legendary super saiyan.

_Dokkan Dokkan chansu sa _

_Rakki no kaze ni byunbyun note_

Goku was lying down on the ground nearly beaten from Broly. Getting up he looked at his right hand and started having flashbacks. Asking Lizlet out, meeting Himari and Blair then giving kisses to them, and lastly meeting Rias, Akeno and the rest of Occult club.

_Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru_

_Dokkan Dokkan ashita no_

_Kotae wo mou tamashii wa shiteru no sa_

With a mighty yell he stood up and the ground around him covered him in smoke. Broly then let on his battle ready smirk sensing the new challenge from Kakarot.

THe dust cleared Goku has ascended to the next level. The scene ended when their fists where gonna punch each other in the face.

_DRAGON SOUL!_

STORY START

The three fallen angels couldn't talk yet. The reason being is that there still in fear from the Saiyan in front of them. He easily killed Ken like he was nothing. Ken was strong as a low high-class devil with his martial arts. While they were high powered low-class devils. With Raynare being strong as a low middle-class devil.

"Well?" Goku asked. His voice laced with seriousness. That made them cower in fear. Goku went back to usually cheerful voice. "Come on, I won't hurt you girls." he said. Raynare being the bravest went up and told him. "Ken had told us that our leader, Azazel, that we needed to kill the Boosted Gear user. We were hesitant on this order. But Lord Azazel word is law among us in Grigori. So we went along with the orders. After while we wondered why he told us it. He usually just experimenting with sacred gears." Raynare explained.

Goku was in thought of the information he was just told. Then he thought of something. He just had to be sure. The Saiyan only did this once on Namek and hoped it still worked. Goku turned to Raynare and spoke with the utmost serious he can have. "I'm gonna try something out so please don't move okay." Goku said, softly placing his hand on her head.

Kalawarner and Mittelt were still in fear of Goku. Raynare was in pleasure from the feeling. She felt warm magic from his hand onto her body. But Goku's magic was just pure ki. Both Goku and Shenron were in her mindscape and saw the flashbacks from Raynare.

She was also glad she got this opportunity to. Looking in deeper in her mind they saw that she also wanted to impress the leader Azazel. They also another fallen angel from her memories. She didn't from her sight but Goku and Shenron saw him hiding in the shadows. So they both exited her mindscape to seeing her looking at him in shock. "How did you…?" Raynare asked.

Goku cut her off. "Muffin button." he replied.

The girls had a look that said, 'Really?'

"So from what I saw all you wanted was to be recognized by this Azazel right?" Goku asked. She nodded. "Now can I ask you something else?" Goku asked. Raynare nodded. "Who's next in command of your organization?" he asked.

"That would be Shemhazai. He's Azazel's right hand man in the organization. He's the vice governor general of the fallen angels. There was another fallen angel who could have been it just left for mysterious reasons. His name was Baraquiel. There's a rumor that he had a child. And lastly is Kokabiel. He's what you might call a battle fanatic in the Grigori." she finished.

"Do you think that he could want to start another war?" he asked.

"Yeah I can see that happening." Raynare responded.

Goku sat down and closed his eyes and began to meditate, going deep into his own mind. When Goku opened his eyes, he looked up and saw Shenron looking down on him. "What do you think of this Shenron?" he asked.

"We'll just wait to see what comes along. Even if things go wrong you have enough power to deal with it." Shenron responded. They exited the mindscape to see the women staring at him. "Alright we'll just let things play out for now." he said. They agreed straight away. They knew that Goku was strong. They just hope he was good enough against Kokabiel.

Goku yawned and saw that it was almost 9:30 pm. "Right then, you girls can go to the guest room right across from mine." he said while getting to his room. When he finally left Blair and Himari glared at Kalawarner and Raynare. When glaring they both emitted their power. Blair's was dark purple and Himari's bright blue.

Raynare and Kalawarner narrowed their own eyes back, both showing off their own powers. Raynare having dark pink, and a darker tone of blue for Kalawarner. Lizlet being the peacemaker of the group, tried to stop them. Mittelt didn't do anything but being neutral in the glare.

Lizlet tried her best to stop them but seeing as they're stubborn she gave up. She gave a nervous laugh because things were certainly becoming interesting in their lives. During the stare down she secretly went to Goku's room. The girls went their separate ways. Himari and Blair went in to see Lizlet already asleep on Goku's chest.

The girls couldn't help but envy her first move. Himari took off her clothes, with only having on her bra and panties. Blair, being the bold one among them, wore nothing. She knew Goku was happy on seeing her body, so she had no shame on wearing nothing in his home. Blair snuggling into his left arm, and Himari doing the same but on his right arm.

Inside Goku's mind, Shenron watched on in amusement. He gave his laugh and watched Goku's situations. With Goku's power, there would be more women coming. So he decided to do him a favor. That favor being enlarging his apartment into a big house. It was a modern Japanese 2 story house, with 5 bedrooms, 2 baths, a big kitchen for some obvious reasons, a living room and a pool finishing it off.

Goku, being Goku, went to get a late night snack. After his meal, Goku was going back to his room when a magic seal appeared near him. It was Rias in a red nightie with nothing else on.

"Goku-kun, I need you." She said with lust. In truth this was a win-win situation for her. She would get out of the engagement, and have sex with her love interest.

"What for?" he asked. Goku sensed her ki and it seemed troubled. He cares deeply for his friends. He will do his best by helping her.

"Goku-kun, I wish to have sex with you." She asked in hope.

"Sure." Goku responded with his smile. She was baffled a bit at that. "I'll help out my friend."

Finally looking at her surroundings she noticed that the apartment gotten big. She was actually gonna buy off people to get it to expand, but it happened anyway. Seeing the couch, she quickly pushed him on it and took off her nightie. Shenron within him decided to do him a favor. His eyes glowed and had a sphere that covered the living room, cutting off sound from the outside.

LEMON WARNING

Rias quickly wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him for a kiss. She probed her tongue into his mouth and French kissed him. He wasn't fully prepared for the kiss. Rias grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts. Goku blushed at her size. Rias gave soft moans at his rough hands. Since she let him on her breasts he squeezed her areola and her skin. Rias broke from her kiss and dropped above onto his crotch.

During the kiss Goku had gotten a boner. Rias grabbed his pants, and dropped it onto his ankles. He wasn't fully erect but he was at least 6 inches. Gripping his cock in her hand and giving him a hand job he was fully at 9 and a half inches. She wrapped her breasts around his cock and gave some saliva onto the head. Goku gave soft moans from the tight breasts grip on his cock.

Giving soft licks to the head his moans became more louder. Rias then took the tip into her mouth. As it was in her mouth Rias continued to lick it with her tongue. Goku showing how dominant he is gripped her head and forced her to take him all. Rias had to stop her gag reflex. He may be helping her, but he still wants to show her who's top.

As they continued Goku called her. "Rias, I'm cumming!" he yelled. Rias continued to bob her head until he yelled. Rias barely pulled out. The cum then was on her face and hair. Both Goku and Rias gave soft pants from the pleasure.

Rias was then on the couch with Goku on top of her. "Now then, I guess I should repay the favor." he said. Goku took one of the nipples into his mouth and played with the other with his left hand. Letting go of the nipple he trailed butterfly kisses down to her pussy. From his experience with Blair and Himari the little bulb made them cum faster. So he decided to lick that first.

"Iyaaaaaa!" Rias cried in pain and pleasure at the same time. As he continued to lick it he trailed more licks from the bottom to the bulb again. He also gave some fingering too. As he ate her out, she wrapped her perfect legs around his head to keep him eating her out. "I'm cumming Goku-kun!" she yelled. She did as said as Goku swallowed some of her cum. To him it was a new flavor for him. She gave soft pants. "Goku, huh, you're really good." she panted.

LEMON END FOR NOW

As they stopped they saw a magic silver seal near them. Goku was curious on who this person can be. And what a surprise it was. It was a woman dressed as a maid. She had the appearance of a woman in her early twenties. Her breasts were bigger than Rias's. Her eyes matching to her hair also being gray tied in a braid. In her braid was also held by blue bows. Her maid outfit was almost like his girls but her's was a different shade of blue than Himari's. Finishing her looks was a white headband and red lipstick.

Her name was Grayfia Lucifuge. She is from of the clan that serves Lucifer before the The Great War and the Civil war. She is officially the strongest queen in devil society. Rumors had that she challenged the current Leviathan for the position. But those are rumors. There also rumors that she is the mother of Millicas.

Truthfully she isn't. The biological mother had died during the Civil War. So the rumors did help somewhat. To the rouge devils. They wouldn't want to attack Grayfia's kid by assassination and etc. The only ones who know of this is the current Lucifer and Lord and Lady Gremory for some obvious reasons. Grayfia had a stern look on her face seeing what was going on. "Lady Rias you should know what happens now." she said. "I know Grayfia, but I can't help it. I mean look at him.

"Goku's the definition of a sexy man. Also he's a better husband than that bastard Phenex" she finished. As she said she got behind and held him possessively to emphasis sexy. By doing that she wrapped her arms around his waist. Grayfia couldn't help but look at him. She was right though. He was indeed sexy by many women's standards. She gave a sigh from her work that stresses her. "It seems that I have no choice. I hope you can help me then Goku-san." Grayfia said. Rias had a questioned look. Grayfia then decided to took her clothes off. Rias was seething in anger. When growing up she thought of Grayfia as an older sister. Not to mention people knew that Grayfia had her brother's child. And that pissed her off to no end. "

"How dare you!" Rias thought. "What do you think you're doing?" Rias growled. Grayfia had just finally took off her clothes. With only wearing her headband. Goku was in awe of her looks. She had perfect looking skin. Starting with her cute feet, mile long legs, and her big breasts. Grayfia turned to her. "I already have enough of working in the manor. And seeing that he's here, I need some stress relievers."

"Besides, I could go for a good fuck with Goku-san here" she finished.

Rias gained a confused look. "What about my brother?" she asked.

Grayfia cursed in her mind. She wasn't supposed to know about this. She was already stressed as it is. Grayfia sighed. "I'll tell you later. Right now I'm curious how good Goku is. She said.

LEMON WARNING AGAIN

Grayfia grabbed Goku's hands and put them on her large breasts. Seeing what she wanted his hands helder a firmer grip on her breasts. With his fingers he gave soft pinches. Grayfia held a finger to her mouth to stop her moans. Rias gave a pout at her boldness. This wasn't the Grayfia she knows. Not matter, she's still damn horny and won't let Grayfia be better than her.

Grayfia gently pushed Goku back on the couch with him sitting up. She was grinding her body into him. With his cock stuck in between her nice ass. Rias managed to pull his cock into her mouth and begin to give him more oral. Feeling that his dong wasn't in ass cheeks. She pulled back and saw that Rias was blowing him off. Seeing some room she wrapped her breasts around and gave Goku a titjob. Feeling her breasts. Rias decided to help to by wrapping her own breasts.

As they continued both Rias and Grayfia gave small licks to the tip. After 5 minutes Goku was almost there. "Girls, gonna cum!" he cried out. The girls were prepared. With a grunt he came on their faces. Grayfia and Rias licked their faces clean. Grayfia almost came from his taste. It's been long since she had cum in her.

The only time she did this was surviving The Great War when Lucifer died. She pushed Goku until he was laying down on the couch. Goku was surprised when she crouched down till she was entered by his cock. Goku almost came again. She was damn too tight for him.

Grayfia then started to bounce on him. She was basically yelling in pleasure. She could feel him near her womb. Seeing that he was taken at the moment she went to sit on his face. Goku was surprised when she saw him standing over him. She felt her juices coming down on his face. "Please eat me out again." Rias said. Goku nodded and ate her out again.

With a grunt he came inside Grayfia. Feeling his cum in her she instantly came without warning. Pushing her aside gently she slowing was entered by Goku. Goku looked and saw that there was blood. "Rias?" Goku asked? worriedly. This was her first time. And saw that she was crying. "Rias, wants wrong?" he asked again.

"I'm just happy that gave my virginity to my love." she said with a smile. Goku was shocked from her statement. He's her first man. "You loved me?" Goku asked. Rias nodded. Grayfia coming out of the pleasure gave small smile. "Rias was supposed to marry another person but she decided to give it to you. You should be proud that you're a pureblood devil is giving everything for you" she said.

Goku was shocked again. She had a finance and didn't tell him. His face was stern from what Grayfia said. Goku pulled out of her. He didn't like the fact was being lied by her. He was about to leave but he was pulled back onto the couch.

"Please don't leave me Goku. You're my everything. I've fallen for you ever since you came here. All my life I've been looking for someone like you." She finished. Goku being him felt sorry. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's fine but please tell that before hand." he replied as he reentered her.

Rias had started to bounce him again. As they were having sex Grayfia decided to leave them to have their moment. But she pleasured herself. "Goku-kun, gonna cum." Rias said. He nodded and increased his speed. All three of them yelled as they have their climax.

LEMON END FOR SURE

All three of them were still in the afterglow of the sex. After they were back in reality. Both Rias and Grayfia were back in their clothes when they came in. Rias had given a long kiss to his lips. Grayfia came up next and gave him a short French kiss. After done she applied her magic onto his hand and told him if he wanted some service to call her.

Grayfia gave one seductive wink before going back to her maid facade. She gave Rias a small glare. "I'm jealous and mad at you. How come you met him first?" Grayfia asked. Rias puffed her chest in pride. "Because I have the great sex appeal." she replied. "You know Lord Gremory and Lucifer-sama would be upset." she said.

Rias still had a lovey-dovey smile. "I don't care." she said. With that Rias gave a farewell kiss and left via magic circle. Goku sighed as tomorrow was gonna be hectic.

[Goku.] Shenron said from within.

"What?" he asked.

[If I wasn't here you would be a father by now.] Shenron replied.

He broke a sweat right then and there. "Thanks again Shenron." he said. With that said Goku went back to bed and slept till he was awoken by the light in the morning.

He opened his eyes to see a surprise. Kalawarner having a femine blue bra and anties. And Raynare having sexy hot pink bra and panties. The two fallen angels are here with them. He tried to get up but that cause them to stir and wake up. "Morning girls." he said. "Good morning." they replied. Hearing more voices than usual Blair and Himari got their weapons and looked ready for battle of seeing the fallen angels. Kalawarner and Raynare having their light spears ready for battle too.

Even though Blair was nude she did look fierce. It sort of turned on Goku. It's in his blood. He likes strong women. Shaking off his thoughts he got between them. "Girls, let's not fight. The bed got big enough so it can fit all of you." he said. They looked around and saw that the room is bigger. But also there was a 30 inch TV. The girls wondered what happened during the night.

"What's going on?" cried Mittelt.

[It would be wise if I make my appearance] A mysterious voice said. The girls looked around and were blinded by a bright green light. When the light was gone they looked for it again.

[Over here.] The voice said again. They looked at Goku and with his right hand he pointed to his left. They looked in shock of Goku's arm. To the fallen angels it was the Boosted Bear. Though it does have a different color scheme.

"Who are you?" asked Lizlet. She was shivering from the deep voice. Shenron had taken temporary control of his left arm.

[My name is Shenron. In a sense I'm part of his power.] The voice now identified as Shenron replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Kalawarner. His arm turned to her.

[I'm the reason I limit his power. With his full power he could take on the four Maous of this universe.] He said.

Everyone was shocked. "Can he really beat the 4 Maous?" Raynare said.

[Did you feel that massive power couple days ago?] Shenron asked. They all nodded. [Well you're looking at the source of the power.] Shenron said.

They were awestruck. The fallen angels had reports that in the city of Kuoh the power was close to be among the heavenly dragons, but didn't actually believe them.

"That was you Goku-sama?" asked Himari. He nodded. Blair gained stars in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Her boyfriend had so much power within him. As her race was nearly extinct she was hoping that she would be pregnant soon. Himari was pretty much thinking the same thoughts. They both glared each other for a second. There was lighting between the two as the girls glared at each other.

"You have the looks as if you are the Boosted Gear. But clearly you are not. So are you even a dragon at all?" Raynare asked.

Shenron turned to her. [Just touch his arm and you can see what I look like.] He responded. The girls had a questioned look. But did so any way. Another green light flashed and they were in a peaceful forest.

"Girls, over here." Goku's voice cried from a distance. They went to where they heard the voice. They saw Goku with domed house. [Up here.] Shenron said. They looked in shock of what Shenron's appearance. He was a long green Chinese dragon with gleaming bright red eyes.

"Girls meet Shenron. Shenron meet the girls." Goku said cheerfully.

"So all he does is limit your power?" asked Lizlet. She was now shivering more of what he looks.

"Can I?" asked Goku.

[You may, I care not of what they think.] Shenron said. "Shenron here grants wishes. He can grant them if they are within his power." Goku explained.

"So, he's like a genie then?" asked Kalawarner.

"Sure, I guess." He replied. It must be a reference of something.

[I should you remind you people that school is about to start soon.] Shenron said.

With that being said Goku pushed everybody out of his mindscape. The girls had gotten dressed. Blair showed some cleavage to flirt with Goku at school. Before they left Goku said to the fallen angel trio that can eat whatever they want in the house and that he would check on them during lunch. They wanted to ask him how, but he suddenly disappeared with Blair and Himari. He reappeared next to Issei scaring him in the hallway. Lucky him that it was only Issei by himself.

They barely got in time for the final bell to ring. "Alright class today we will continue off we were on yesterday in the basics of algebra." the teacher said. The kids groaned at the frustration of mathematics. Though Goku was the loudest of them. He could never understand math. So he took a nap instead.

As soon as the bell rang, the girls went to Goku. He was mumbling about food as usual. The girl started giggling at that. Typical Goku.

Himari shook his shoulder to wake him up. Goku rubbed his eyes. "What did I miss?" He asked. "Just reviewing and some note taking. Also it's time for lunch." she replied.

Goku smiled. "You girls go on ahead. I need to talk to Kalawarner and Raynare again." he said. They didn't get to ask as Goku left via instant transmission. When arriving in his house, he heard the living room television was on. "Girls I'm back." He said. Kalawarner and Raynare turn to see him right near the door. He looked around to see if Mittelt was here. He looked for her ki but found nothing.

"Where's Mittelt?" he asked.

"She was called back to Lord Azazel for some reason. Also we wanted to talk to you privately too." Raynare said with a shy blush. Even Kalawarner had a blush.

Goku had a questioning look. "What is it?" he asked.

Kalawarner and Raynare gave each other a look. Goku tilted his head in confusion. What could they want from me? Goku thought.

"Goku, Kalawarner and I have decided on something. Since you save us from the Gremory we are willing to give our bodies to you.

"Huh?" Goku asked with a clueless expression.

We want to be your lovers." Raynare finished.

Goku went wide-eye at the proposal. "Why me though?" he asked.

"Because we felt something in our hearts. We usually play with men, but when you saved us, we knew that we wanted to be with you. There is a ritual that proves that we will always be with you." Kalawarner said.

"How do we do it?" he asked.

"All you have to do is that you kiss us while mixing it some of that your magic energy. We'll know if it worked by the symbol on our necks." Raynare said.

Kalawarner went first. She wrapped her arms around Goku's neck to bring him first. Both leaned and made lip contact. Goku did so as she said and sent his ki into her mouth. He wasn't really sure where he would put his hands. Kalawarner grabbed his hands put him onto her butt. She even let squeeze him her ass. Goku blushed from the moan. Her ass felt big and soft. Goku pulled out from the kiss.

When Kalawarner saw that her wings extended into view, she receded them back into her back. Raynare gave a cute pout in jealousy. Raynare came up with her own devious way of kissing him.

After the kiss was over, Goku looked over Kalawarner shoulder and saw a dark blue dragon trying to eat its own tail. Goku looked at it with shock. Maybe Shenron within him caused the appearance of the mark.

"Goku, it's my turn." Raynare said with her voice full of seduction. She grabbed Goku's head and quickly kissed him before he could respond. She grabbed his hands and forced them on to her breasts. Once Goku got out of his daze he put more of his ki into her mouth. The ki gave even more pleasure for Raynare. Goku got out of the kiss again, her wings doing the same thing as Kalawarner. Goku looked over her shoulders and saw the same design as Kalawarner's, though the color was pink.

Raynare and Kalawarner gripped his arms into their busts. Goku had blushes at the size and softness of their breasts. As they hold them Raynare and Kalawarner nuzzled into his neck. Goku being uncomfortable, left. "Well, see you girls after school." He said as left using instant transmission. Raynare gave small giggles at his cuteness. They couldn't wait to rub it in to all those other girls. Goku got right in the middle of the last five minutes of lunch. The Saiyan pouted that he missed lunch.

Goku then had a lightbulb over his head. He got a small pouch out of his gi. He grabbed a Senzu Bean out and ate it, filling him up completely. Nothing was good as Senzu Beans. Goku then went to his next class.

Goku didn't notice a particular stare at him though. It was Rias with worry in her eyes. She grew worried of what may happen. As school was over, Himari and Blair told him that Rias needed him in the club. As Rias was about to greet him a magic seal appeared.

"Phenex." She growled out. The man that came out was in his twenties. He had dark blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a burgundy blazer with a white dress shirt underneath along with black dress shoes.

"Where is the bastard that broke our engagment!" He yelled.

He was beyond pissed at what Grayfia told him. Rias had given her virginity to someone else last night. And Riser would be damned if he didn't kill the man who took his chance. He looked around the roo. He saw two knew boys that he didn't know. One of them would be classified as a pervert. The other would be the man known as Son Goku. Riser couldn't help but glare in envy of his physique.

"Bastard!" he yelled. But before Grayfia could say anything, Riser launch a large fireball at him that was at least three feet big. He would have gone further, but he was in a room of royal devils and didn't want to destroy anything

He couldn't risk hitting Grayfia and Rias. If he did he would feel the wrath of Lucifer. He gave a smirk of the supposed easy victory. He then gave a glare to his future wife. The Gremory peerage shivered in fear of the Phenex magic reserves.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't scare my friends." The voice said within the smoke.

"What!?" Riser looked in shock.

Goku had his arms crossed, smirking. Riser seized his opportunity when he threw a flaming punch that was going for Goku's face. The Saiyan easily dodged the punch at the last minute, and countering with a hard right jab in Riser's stomach.

Riser spat some saliva and some blood. He gripped his stomach in shock as he dropped to his knees. He then left saying he would give them 10 days for them to fight him alone and his perage. Garyfia sighed, at least things went somewhat smooth.

Goku was surprised when he was suddenly pulled into a deep French kiss by Akeno. She wrapped lher arms tightly around Goku's neck. She pulled back before Goku could respond. She put her arm under her bust while her other hand was on her left cheek.

"Ara, ara, you looked rather hot, Goku-kun" she said. Issei pounded the ground in jealousy. The girls, except for Koneko and Asia had dark glint in their eyes in Akeno's boldness.

"Putting everything aside, Goku-kun, could you possibly train us?" Rias asked.

He gave his Son grin in reply. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Great we leave tomorrow." she responded.

"Hopefully they can handle Kame house training." he thought. Seeing everything was good Goku left with Himari and Blair in tow. Unaware of the surprise of the naughty fallen angels.

_Now learning the truth behind Rias's engagement, Goku is then preparing for the next confrontation of Riser Phenex. While preparing for the peerage of the legendary Kame house training. Would this training be able to increase their speed and power? Find out the next chapter of The Devil Saiyan._

STORY END

I hope this makes up for the lack of updating. As you noticed I put in more of the work for your viewing pleasure. Also I was thinking of should have doing the lemon of Goku, Rias and Grayfia. So, fuck it, I'm going to do I don't know if people actually did a lemon when Rias was trying to give Issei her virginity. If there's one, please tell me. Now I can fully work on Nel. Right now I have a least 1k words in.


	10. CHRISTMAS OVA

Disclaimer: I own nothing you are about to read. If you know what you are about to read. Please, support the official release.

Author Note: Considering it's the holidays I might as well do it. Keep in mind that my beta didn't see it. He said he'll look at it later in has his own stories to look over with Goten in the Highschool Dxd universe.

Also I would like to mention I had a request awhile back.

A reviewer had asked me to do a Broly oneshot series like Saiyan God's Girls. Picture it only with Broly and Goku. He'll still call Goku Kakarot. But he'll be calmer. With his girls/women he'll have women who are villainess.

Or women intentions were evil but there character was nice but was on the wrong side. They could be pure evil if you want.

Harley Quinn for example for Broly. Leave reviewers on suggestions for Broly and I'll pm you what I think of them. Also _NO _lolis. It makes me feel like a pedophile. I have standards.

Feel free to have a fetish if you want. If it's to embarrassing, pm me. Keep in mind that the rule of Goku's oneshots apply. No u********, rape and no S&amp;M. If it's gonna be that it better be high leveled teasing and slight dominance. Also there is a lemon.

Warning there is some dominance play from one particular girl you'll know at the bottom of the chapter.

If you are about to suggest lolis they better have a more _plump_ form.

The girl from Dance of the Vampire Bund being one.

Anyways here you go and have a happy holidays for all you wonderful people or a merry Christmas to.

**TECHNIQUE NAME**

_Emphasis &amp; Intro and Ending Voice_

Flash Back

'Inner Thoughts'

[Sacred Gear] &amp; [Shenron]

Thunder and lighting appear as a figure fell to the ground. It was Goku in his gi, looked up and gave a his two finger salute and left.

_Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru!_

_Dokkan Dokkan Paradise_

_Genkidama ga hajike tobu ze Go Go Let's do it_

Goku meets Lizlet at her cafe and they stare longingly at each other with love.

_Ugomeku ayashii enagji_

Goku meets Himari and Blair in their human forms. They hug his arms into their chests and gave a kiss to his cheeks. While he gave his own Son grin and blushes from the affection.

_yousha wa shinai ze miteru yo_

Goku meets the occult club while Rias and Akeno look at him with their eyes of love for him.

_inochi ni kaeta mo mamoru yo _

Goku flies in the clouds and practices his Super Saiyan form while kicking and punching the air as if there were enemies coming right him.

_aisuru yuuki wo tsuyosa ni kaero _

Goku was in a training area with mountains in the background. While doing this Goku was sparing Koneko and Yuuto with his pole staff. Koneko trying her best to hit him with jabs.

Yuuto slashes were stopped by his staff. With Issei launching a green orb at Goku with his boosted gear. Goku easily deflecting with backhanding it to a mountain causing it to explode.

With the rest of the group were watching in the background at the display of Goku's defence against the 3 of them.

_yari nuku ki ai de wo koete ku_

Goku was in a arena flying what he would be nicknamed "Flaming Chicken" giving said Chicken a hard time with his **Kaio-ken** state going hand to hand combat.

tegowai yatsu hodo WAKU WAKU modekkai ze

Goku was flying to go against a fallen angel 8 wings. The fallen angel threw a large light spear at the occult club. Goku seeing it increased his speed to get their in time.

With the occult club on the ground still hopeless to stop the light spear. He screamed and turned Super Saiyan and caught the spear with his hands and threw it back the fallen angel.

_Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru _

Goku was training in a open field when he heard a crash near. He flew near the crash and instantly went super saiyan. His opponent is Broly, the legendary super saiyan.

_Dokkan Dokkan chansu sa _

_Rakki no kaze ni byunbyun note_

Goku was lying down on the ground nearly beaten from Broly. Getting up he looked at his right hand and started having flashbacks. Asking Lizlet out, meeting Himari and Blair then giving kisses to them, and lastly meeting Rias, Akeno and the rest of Occult club.

_Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru_

_Dokkan Dokkan ashita no_

_Kotae wo mou tamashii wa shiteru no sa_

With a mighty yell he stood up and the ground around him covered him in smoke. Broly then let on his battle ready smirk sensing the new challenge from Kakarot.

The dust cleared Goku has ascended to the next level. The scene ended when their fists were gonna punch each other in the face.

_DRAGON SOUL!_

STORY START

Today Goku was looking at some tv on the couch. He was troubled for tomorrow. Right now it was evening. Goku had on a navy blue shirt, light colored jeans, and sneakers that Rias had gotten him. Apparently today was Christmas eve.

Rias had to go and leave Kuoh Academy for the holidays. Apparently her parents wanted to talk to her about something important.

When she left was a pout on her face. She was disappointed to leave without saying a proper goodbye to her lover. Kiba and Koneko went to her mansion. They also wanted to spend the holidays at the underworld. Issei was with family and left to a get away trip.

Akeno was at her home to. Although she said she was gonna text him soon. Apparently Rias had gotten him a smart phone.

When the rest of girls knew they immediately went to him about his phone number. Rias gave a cute pout when seeing them bomb rush him like that. She wanted to keep it secret but knew it would eventually happen. Including Kalawarner and Raynare wanted to know his number if things happened.

Last week Rias thought of any idea for the holidays. She wanted to do a secret santa with the whole group. But seeing she was the _king_, Goku was automatically suppose to give her something.

While he has to give another give to someone else from the basket that had all the groups name.

Kiba got Koneko, Koneko got Kiba, Asia got Issei, Issei got Asia, Kalawarner got Raynare, Blair has Akeno, Raynare got Kalawarner, Himari got Blair, Blair got Himari, Goku has Lizlet, Lizlet has Goku, Goku has to get Rias and Akeno had gotten Goku as well.

With her she can choose any one she wanted seeing as everyone else had someone. Akeno had chosen Goku. When she did she had a small blush afterwards. The only one who saw was Rias.

She knew that her queen would have chosen her lover. She only hoped she had chosen someone else. She couldn't say anything. She had to immediately leave to her family.

And with that, the group had left to look for their gifts to give.

With it, Goku is now thinking of what getting for Rias and Lizlet for their gifts. Thinking hardly Goku had figured out what to give them.

He had left for the mall that it's in the town. He decided to get them some pendants. While he didn't have enough money he turned to his old friend. "Hey Shenron, you awake yet?" question Goku.

[What is it?] asked Shenron. "Well can you help me out with the gift exchange." he said. [Sure what do you need.] replied Shenron. "I'm looking at necklaces here and I was hoping you can help me give some to the girls." said Goku.

[Don't you want to do it for your girls or just Rias and Lizlet?] asked Sheron. Goku thought for a minute. It does seem fair for them. "Sure, why not. I'm sure they'll like it." said Goku.

[Just show me what design what you for them and I'll see what can I do.] assured Sheron. "Really thanks a lot Sheron." thanked Goku. He walked inside a store called Jay Jewelers.

He then saw a silver necklace on display that's in the middle was a name that's curved.

Shenron had borrowed Goku's eyes just for a minute to look at the necklace. [Alright I'll have it done soon.] said Shenron. "Thanks again Shenron." thanked Goku. With it done Goku went back to his house. He then heard a ringtone coming from his phone. He checked his phone it was a picture of Akeno on it.

It showed her from the waist up. She had her hair loose and had on a light purple blouse that showed off her breasts. Apparently all his girls had photos on them in his phone whenever they call.

Goku answered the phone. "Hello." said Goku. "Goku-kun, are you at the mall right now?" asked Akeno.

"I want you to come in front of a store called Karen's Secret it's near the foodcourt." said Akeno "Sure, I'll be right there." responded Goku. Goku hung up and left via transmission.

When arriving Goku blushed immediately of what he saw. It was a lingerie store.

"Goku over here." cried Akeno's voice. He turned and his blush increased. Akeno had her in her usual ponytail. She had tight magenta purple shirt that showed off her breasts. Akeno had a white skirt and the school shoes as footwear. "Uh, I don't think I should be here." said Goku embarrassed.

"Ara, I don't the woman don't mind you here at all. More importantly I don't mind that you're here." said Akeno with a blush on her face. True to her word the woman in the store were blushing seeing the handsome adult in front of them.

"Now come with me real quick. I just need an opinion on something." said Akeno while taking his hand. Appearing in a particular section called, Bras, Akeno let go of his hand.

She grabbed a bra that was a light shade of black and went into a nearby dressing room. Goku had his back to it from being embarrassed. "Goku can you turn around?" asked Akeno. Goku turned around and the curtain revealed Akeno wearing the bra with her jeans only on.

Akeno gave a seductive pose that emphasis her breasts in the bra. It actually looked tight on her breasts. "So Goku-kun how does it look on me?" asked Akeno with seduction.

Goku subconsciously licked his lips. "It looks perfect just like you are Akeno-chan." replied Goku.

"Ara ara, Goku-kun could you please say my name without the suffix?" asked Akeno with a cute smile. "Uhhh...alright, Akeno" said Goku with a blush. Her smile just increased with a huge blush on her face.

Goku was then pulled into her heavenly cleavage. "Ara, Goku you sure are a sweet talker." said Akeno. She wrapped her arms around his head in kept him in her cleavage His eyes went wide in shock from the sudden grip.

Goku tried to say something but was muffled in between her breasts. Akeno loosen her grip a little bit for him to look at her. Goku barely looked up. "Why did you bring me here?" he asked.

Akeno gave a cute pout. "It's a part of your Christmas gift." responded Akeno.

"Sorry Akeno. But what is this suppose to be?" asked Goku. "This is one part" said Akeno. She then gripped his face with her hands and pulled him up and gave him a kiss full of heavy lust. He was in too much shock that she fully dominated the kiss. She then pulled away. There was a line of saliva as she pulled away. It was rather a hot kiss in Goku's case.

"Ara, who knew you'll taste good. Now to continue, can you help me pay for this and go to your home for the rest." said Akeno. Goku then slowly nodded and left and with that he payed.

With it Akeno then put a magic seal on top of his hand. Akeno had altered this particular seal just for him. She had this seal for their use only. Akeno activated another magic seal under them to transport them back to his house.

"Now Goku why don't you stay there on your couch and I'll be back." said Akeno. Goku did so and Akeno left for the restroom for a quick change.

Within Goku Shenron knew what she was doing. He then activated a silent seal.

"Would you look at me know Goku?" asked Akeno from behind him. Goku slowly turned from his couch and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a rather seductive form of Santa.

Akeno had a red leather bra that had white fur on top. It was held by stings in front that only covered half of her breasts. Red elbow length gloves with fur to. Red short shorts that was loosely held by a black belt. Like with her other clothes she had white fur. Black stockings had finished her outfit off.

All in all Goku had a small nose bleed. Akeno noticed and she began her teasing of the poor saiyan. "Ara ara, you seemed to have a nosebleed." she said.

She then sat next to him and slowly held his head to her lap. She grabbed a tissue that was conventionally next to them. Well to be more specifically it was Shenron. "Do you like your Christmas gift, anatta?" asked Akeno.

Goku nodded. "I'm glad, but it gets better." said.

LEMON WARNING

Akeno undid the strings that held her top/bra. Her breasts gave a small bounce from it gone. She guided his head to her left breast. "I want you to suck my nipples." she said.

Goku then got the nip into his mouth and began to suck softly. Akeno gave soft moans.

Using his left hand and gripped the other breast. His hand can barely fit around her breast. It felt like a large marshmallow to him. He then lick the nip in his mouth while teasing the other with the tips of his fingers.

Akeno's moans began to increase more from the pleasure. Seeing to repay the favor she cupped his dick with her left hand. Goku moaned from the sudden sensation.

Akeno unzipped his pants to pull it out. Akeno let go of Goku's head and now with her on the floor on her knees. "This is my favorite part." she said and gave small licks to the tip and then slowly swallowed it inside her mouth. Goku had almost arched his back in pleasure.

Her sucking method was too good for him. Soon precum entered her mouth and she loved this new taste. She couldn't wait for the actually stuff to cum, so to speak.

Goku rubbed his hand into her long hair in affection. He even managed to take off her bow.

"Ahhhhh…..Akeno I'm gonna cum." he said. Akeno increased her speed and was soon rewarded. Her eyes widened in shock of the thickness of his essence. It was too much. Some of it got it on her breasts. Letting go with pop she slowly took the cum off and swallowed it.

Goku and Akeno positions were now reversed. Goku took her left leg and slowly kisses from her thigh to her foot. Akeno gained a blush and gave her usual smile.

"Ara ara, I didn't know you had a fetish Goku." said Akeno. Goku gave his Son grin in response. "Well I do want to try something new especially for you my beautiful priestess." finished Goku. Akeno placed her left hand on her cheek. "Ara ara, don't I feel special." responded.

Goku slowly took off her stocking gave her toes kisses to each of them. Akeno became her S mode. "Suck it." she said. He then took her big toe in his mouth and used his tongue to.

Akeno took great pleasure of the service. He took it out began licking under her toes to the sole of her foot.

Akeno shivered. Goku stopped and began to do it again to her other foot. But he had to take off the stocking as well. Finishing with her leg. Goku turned to her womanhood. She was soaked.

She took off her shorts as sexy as possible to her lover. With it gone he saw her womanhood. She didn't have any panties on.

Goku gave a lick. Akeno moaned even louder than before. Soon, Goku licked her pussy leaving nothing to notice. He noticed the little bulb at the top. He barely gave a little lick to it and Akeno went wide-eyed from the overwhelming pleasure from Goku.

Goku continued to gave it special attention to it and put his right index into her to see what would happen.

Goku found that this sensation around his finger was new and good. Akeno wrapped her legs around his head to keep him in her. Akeno gripped her left hand to keep him at it. "Goku...I'm so close. Keep licking my pussy!" yelled Akeno.

Goku went all at it. Within a couple minutes she came into his mouth. Goku soon founded that this new liquid was sweet to his taste buds. Akeno soon let her legs drop from her lock.

She gave heavy breaths from her orgasm by Goku. Who knew that the saiyan was good giving oral to women. Goku's saiyan blood was raging within him. Taking complete control. Goku forced her down onto her knees on the floor. Akeno switched to her M mode and liked the new form of Goku.

Goku then gave her hard slaps to her ass. Whenever he did her ass started to jiggle in front of him. Goku liked what he saw. And thought a very naughty idea in his mind. Sticking his right finger again into her to then traced her anus.

Akeno blushed feeling something wet against her ass.

She turned her head to him and saw that finger was almost in her. Without any warning he stuck it into her. Akeno arched her back from the new anal feeling.

Pulling out Akeno gave a whimper from the feeling suddenly gone. Then gasped when she felt something _large_ to probe her asshole. Akeno gave a look of horror but inside she was in euphoria. Goku then rammed inside. Akeno gave a loud Kya scream from it inside her.

It would have woken the neighborhood if not for Shenron's seal. Goku began to fuck her hard and goo. Goku gave heavy grunts from her ass squeezing him. Goku bent his down to her ear.

"You love that don't bitch." whispered Goku. Akeno nodded. "Yes Goku-sama. Show this bitch some pleasure!" yelled Akeno. "With pleasure." responded Goku. Goku thrusts became harder into her. Akeno couldn't hold much longer.

After what seemed to be like forever she finally came. Goku soon fell behind her.

LEMON OVER

With it done Goku soon took her to his bed. Forgetting her clothes in the process. He gently laid her on his bed. Then soon joined her only in his boxers. As with Akeno she didn't have anything else.

Putting his arms behind his head he began to sleep. Seeing him falling asleep she shook him.

Akeno soon placed herself on top him. Wrapping her legs around his waist. "Did you like it?" Akeno asked. Goku leaned forward and gave her a kiss. It was a loving kiss between lovers.

"I'll take it as yes, anatta." said Akeno. Goku nodded. [Goku I finished the necklaces.] said Sheron from within. "Thanks Shernon" said Goku. Goku put left arm behind Akeno's head and felt the necklace in his palm.

Goku pulled his arm back for her to see. "Well as it so happens I have a gift for you to." said Goku.

Akeno tilted her head in confusion. Then looked at his hand. He opened his hand and she gasped. It was a necklace in her name that was color was her eye color.

She had tears pouring from her eyes. She absoluting liked it.

Goku had a confused look from her crying. Did he do something wrong. "Akeno, are you alright?"asked Goku in concern. Akeno shook her head.

"No I'm crying because I love it." she said. Goku gave a sigh of relief. Goku used his right hand to clear face of tears. "Akeno you shouldn't cry. You're too beautiful when crying." said Goku. Akeno looked at him with a bright smile that can rival his own.

"I said it once I'll say it again. Your such a sweet talker." she said. Then Akeno then stood up on her knees on the bed. Goku did so as well. "May I?" asked Goku?

"I would feel offended if you didn't" she responded.

Goku gave a chuckle of her answer. Pulling her hair back Goku then wrapped the necklace around her. With a click he was finished.

Akeno let her hair again. Shenron as a friend helped him out and bringed a mirror out of nowhere. Akeno then looked at herself. It was if she was looking at her mother for so long. the necklace was barely above her cleavage.

"It's beautiful." Akeno said. Goku soon put the mirror on the nightstand next to his bed. "I know. Reminds me of a girl I know." he responded. Akeno giggled at the cheesy comment.

Again, Goku was soon laying down and joined him by laying on top of her beloved.

"Goodnight." said Akeno closing her eyes. Goku responded. "Goodnight."

MORNING

Soon after waking up Goku and Akeno got ready for school. Goku wondered where the else of the girls left. Lizlet left a note saying that the girls went on ahead leaving the lovers to rest.

She left some breakfast on the kitchen table. Soon enough Goku and Akeno ate and left. Goku had well done steak. While Akeno had a egg and bacon. After school, the whole group met at the Occult Research room.

Soon the gifts were exchanged. Koneko got some new treats from Kiba. Kiba got a gift card to get some treats if he wanted form Koneko's candy shop. Issei got some new manga.

Asia gotten a silver coated necklace with heart. Blair got some new hats. Himari had gotten a yoga book. She was about to ask her why but saw her grin. She then knew why she got her that. Kalawarner gotten a new necklace. Raynare gotten a new lotion to make her skin even more nice.

With Goku had gotten some high end food from Lizlet. Apparently this particular cuisine is usually made in England. Then Goku presented his gifts to his girls. Lizlet and Rias gasped.

Both of them tackled him to the floor. Rias gave him a short but hot kiss on the lips. Lizlet gave a long shy kiss in return. She wasn't used to show her affection in public.

Rias had gotten a red necklace. He whispered to Rias to give one Grayfia to. He put it her hand.

Grayfia had gotten an ice blue necklace. Lizlet got a yellow necklace. Goku chuckled and saw the rest of the girls pouts. He put his hands behind him and with Shenron's help the necklaces were ready. Raynare, Kalawarner, Blair and Himari looked in shock.

Goku didn't forget them.

Raynare got a shade of her eyes like Akeno's but her's being darker. Kalawarner's was like her hair. Himari's like her kimono. And Blair's was her hair shade of purple.

Goku was prepared this time. All four girls tackled him to the floor again.

Blair gave a short lustful kiss. Himari's was a loving kiss like a wife. As with Raynare and Kalawarner kisses were that of an adult entertainer's level.

Goku was dazing at the roof of exhaustion. The girls were gonna be the end of him.

But he didn't care and just enjoyed the gift exchange.

Author's Note: I hope this was good for your readers. Also for the stores name well just replace some letters and you'll find what I mean. I don't fully understand the disclaimer rights of saying _specific_ stores.

But I did it just in case. Also Merry Christmas, happy holidays and whatever you readers do during the holidays. Once again goodbye and have a happy new year.


	11. Season 1 Finale

Disclaimer: I own nothing of which you are about to read. If you know what you are about to read. Please, support the official release.

Author's Note: I try as hard as I can to post new chapters. Right now my grades aren't up there like last year for me. There are only 2 classes that are bringing me down. And its science and math class. Anyways here is the new one.

Also I changed Shenron's form of dialogue. Seeing as he is Goku's pseudo-sacred gear. For Occult club girls outfits, Rias, Akeno and etc. their outfits are the same as canon for casual wear.

When they're up the mountains for the training as well.

Himari is wearing her anime outfit when meeting Yuto and Blair's canon outfit in Soul eater i.e her witch outfit for their casual clothes.

Also for Grayfia for this chapter only she will have the [ ] just for the fight of Goku and Riser.

Lastly Lizlet is wearing her date outfit from my own fanfic in chapter 4 as her own clothes.

**TECHNIQUE NAME**

_Emphasis &amp; Intro and Ending Voice_

Flash Back

'Inner Thoughts'

[Sacred Gear] &amp; [Shenron]

_Last time on the Devil Saiyan. Truth comes forth of Rias' engagement with the Phenex heir. With the challenge coming forth Goku will teach Kame-house training to the Gremory group. With new training; can they become stronger. Find out now._

Thunder and lighting appear as a figure fell to the ground. It was Goku in his gi, looked up and gave a his two finger salute and left.

_Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru!_

_Dokkan Dokkan Paradise_

_Genkidama ga hajike tobu ze Go Go Let's do it_

Goku meets Lizlet at her cafe and they stare longingly at each other with love.

_Ugomeku ayashii enagji_

Goku meets Himari and Blair in their human forms. They hug his arms into their chests and gave a kiss to his cheeks. While he gave his own Son grin and blushes from the affection.

_yousha wa shinai ze miteru yo_

Goku meets the occult club while Rias and Akeno look at him with their eyes of love for him.

_inochi ni kaeta mo mamoru yo _

Goku flies in the clouds and practices his Super Saiyan form while kicking and punching the air as if there were enemies coming right him.

_aisuru yuuki wo tsuyosa ni kaero _

Goku was in a training area with mountains in the background. While doing this Goku was sparing Koneko and Yuuto with his pole staff. Koneko trying her best to hit him with jabs.

Yuuto slashes were stopped by his staff. With Issei launching a green orb at Goku with his boosted gear. Goku easily deflecting with backhanding it to a mountain causing it to explode.

With the rest of the group were watching in the background at the display of Goku's defence against the 3 of them.

_yari nuku ki ai de wo koete ku_

Goku was in a arena flying what he would be nicknamed "Flaming Chicken" giving said Chicken a hard time with his **Kaio-ken** state going hand to hand combat.

tegowai yatsu hodo WAKU WAKU modekkai ze

Goku was flying to go against a fallen angel 8 wings. The fallen angel threw a large light spear at the occult club. Goku seeing it increased his speed to get their in time.

With the occult club on the ground still hopeless to stop the light spear. He screamed and turned Super Saiyan and caught the spear with his hands and threw it back the fallen angel.

_Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru _

Goku was training in a open field when he heard a crash near. He flew near the crash and instantly went super saiyan. His opponent is Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan.

_Dokkan Dokkan chansu sa _

_Rakki no kaze ni byunbyun note_

Goku was lying down on the ground nearly beaten from Broly. Getting up he looked at his right hand and started having flashbacks. Asking Lizlet out, meeting Himari and Blair then giving kisses to them, and lastly meeting Rias, Akeno and the rest of Occult club.

_Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru_

_Dokkan Dokkan ashita no_

_Kotae wo mou tamashii wa shiteru no sa_

With a mighty yell he stood up and the ground around him covered him in smoke. Broly then let on his battle ready smirk sensing the new challenge from Kakarot.

The dust cleared Goku has ascended to the next level. The scene ended when their fists were gonna punch each other in the face.

_DRAGON SOUL!_

STORY START

When saying that, the group went to their separate houses for a good night's rest for tomorrow. Goku, with Lizlet, Blair and Himari, went back home.

Goku soon then opened the door and was knocked back by a nosebleed.

The girls looked at him in confusion then soon looked inside the house that made them glare at the people inside. Raynare and Kalawarner were nude and wearing only aprons as any clothing at all. Each of them wearing giving a seductive pose for Goku.

With Raynare she put a finger on her lips if she did something bad that showed off her breasts.

Where as with Kalawarner she was showing off her big butt. Mind you that her breasts were big too, but her butt was slightly bigger so she went with her butt.

Blair and Himari had ticked marks and soon pushed them inside before they can cause a scene. Both had scolded them on the bold display of their figure. Although it was mostly coming from Himari. Were she still believed in just doing in private.

While Blair was telling them of how envious she was on not doing too with them.

In the front though Lizlet had a nervous look when seeing the nekoshous pushing the angels inside.

She soon grabbed Goku's right arm and hugged it into her nice cleavage. She was secretly guiding him into his room. Before getting inside Sheron had onced again help him again.

He transformed the single bed into an extra large queens sized bed that can hold many people on it. He had the weirdest feeling that it really help out his host. She sooned helped him undress to only his boxers.

She then closed the door slowly.

She soon undressed to only having a bright yellow nightgown that revealed that she didn't have anything under it.

She had gotten it with Goku's help before the attack of the fallen angel.

During the time she was too embarrassed to even show it to him. But seeing that the bakeneko, cat-witch, and fallen angels stepping up for his affection she should as well.

With Goku now on the bed Lizlet soon laid on top of his chest. Then the door was suddenly opened. In came a fuming Blair, Himari, Kalawarner and Raynare. Soon enough they were undressing.

Himari to only her panties. Blair, Raynare and Kalawarner had gone commando. The four of them soon joined Goku and Lizlet on the bed.

Kalawarner was fast enough to joined Lizlet on Goku's chest. She then snuggled into him.

Ranare soon was on his right. While Himari was on his left. They then hugged his warm arms into their heavenly cleavage. Goku couldn't help but blush of their flesh. The skin was so soft to his rough from his training.

While the girls enjoyed his warm body. With it they were able to go to sleep from the warmth.

Goku gave a gentle smile of their affection. He was honestly fall for them. Especially Rias and Akeno. They all were peice his heart. But then he gained a small tear. He just couldn't forget Chi-Chi as well. She was the love of his life to.

NEXT MORNING

Apparently early in the morning Mittelt had thanked Goku and left back to Grigori still in fear of the Gremory household.

Goku, Lizlet, Raynare, Kalawarner, Himari and Blair were soon in front their house waiting for Rias and the rest of the group. Each of them were wearing clothes that seemed to suit the weather right now. While each of them had their luggage as well.

Even Raynare and Kalawarner had their luggage as well. He asked and gotten his own response.

"Muffin button." is all what Raynare and Kalawarner said. He was being a major influence on them. Goku obviously had his gi on and ready for some training he also had his bo staff.

The girls were all dressed in their own style of casual clothes.

Blair in her witch outfit, Himari in her own school uniform. He asked her why. "Because I'm used to wearing this outfit in all my life." she responded.

Kalawarner had worn a navy blue shirt like her hair and had writing on it.

It said B*tches be hating. She's also wearing a dark magenta skirt and blue low heel sandals as footwear.

Raynare was in her Yuuma outfit but went with her true form. Meaning that her clothes were having a slight strain on her body. Goku barely looked at her with a small blush then turned away quickly.

She saw his look on her and puffed her chest out more to get a better reaction of him. And she got what she wanted. He had a small nosebleed and quickly wiped off before the girls can see.

Goku turned to Lizlet in remembering of something. "Lizlet-chan what about your cafe. Don't you have to work still?" asked Goku. She shook her head. "I've closed it for the week of the practice of Rias-san's peerage and yourself." Lizlet responded to his question.

Goku gave a happy sigh when hearing that. At least he didn't have to wear that butler uniform.

"Girls are you ready?" he asked? They nodded. "Right then grab onto me and we'll go to Rias's room." he said.

Instantly the girls were holding on to him. Kalawarner was fast enough to hold his front while pressing her cleavage into him. The girls pouted and holded onto him. Goku and co. transmitted to Rias' signature.

The Occult group was dressed in their causal wear and were ready. Seeing them here, Rias used her signature magic circle and transmitted them to a area inside a forest.

Soon enough everyone was walking on a trail onto the mountain ahead. Being a gentlemen Goku took Himari's, Blair's, Raynare's and Kalawarner's bags on top of his. He asked the Occult's bags as well. Rias told him that this was part of their training for weight.

Everyone but Issei and Asia seemed fined with their fair share. Issei was sweating a pig's worth of sweat. Asia sooned passed him with her weight.

Then Kiba and Koneko passed him as well. Seeing Koneko's bag he just fisted the ground in shame of his worthlessness. Eventually Issei stopped crying and went all out and reached the top.

Reaching to the top with the girls, they were shock of the size of the mansion.

Rias guided the group to their rooms.

On the top floor was Rias, Akeno, Asia &amp; Koneko's room. Across from them was Kalawarner and Raynare's room. Blair, Lizlet and Himari shared another to their left.

At the end the hall was Kiba's and Issei's' room. Goku's being near Kalawarner's and Raynare's.

Each of them were changing into their training clothes. Goku was simplifying waiting for them at the training ground.

The Occult girls were wearing their training clothes. Kalawarer had dark purple sweats and a light purple tank top showing some skin. Like Kalawarner, Raynare was wearing black sweatpants and brighter shade of purple top.

Blair had black gym shorts and a white top. Himari had feminine sky blue gym shorts and also a white top. Were as with Lizlet had her maid outfit and tea in case if the whole group was thirsty.

Each of their bottoms were hugging their curves. Goku eyed them just a little bit before going back to training mode.

All the girls and Issei stood to the side.

Kiba went up to him with a kendo stick. "Goku-kun would you mind and spar with Kiba-kun here?" asked Rias.

"Sure I don't mind." replied Goku. Goku then took out his bo staff and was ready for him. "Here I come Goku-san." said Kiba. With it he used his knight speed and made a diagonal strike at his chest.

Goku blocked and twisted the bo staff so it can hit him across the head. Kiba pulled back and blocked. Kiba pulled back a couple feet. Goku was ready in a stance with his bo staff.

Kiba then blurred away and came up behind throwing a strike across his back thigh. Goku then blurred away also leaving a afterimage. Goku tried to do a slamming strike on top of his head. Kiba side stepped and was shock of the impact it had.

His bo staff left a crater that Koneko's third strength can't compare with. Blurring again Goku sent another strike across Kiba's left side with the staff. Kiba was surprised that his staff was stuck in the ground.

Goku smirked seeing him falling for it. Grabbing onto his staff, he spinned kicked the kendo stick out of his hand and grabbed it and put against Kiba's neck. Kiba lifted his arms in defeat.

The group was in shock of Goku's display of speed. More so of Issei. He can barely keep up with his enhanced eyes from being reincarnated into a devil.

"It seems I need to increase my strength as well." Kiba said.

"Don't worry with more practice, I'm sure you can give me a round of money from your speed Kiba." Goku joked. Kiba gave a chuckle and stood with the rest of the group.

Koneko soon went up next. Goku gave his grandfather's bo staff to Lizlet to hold for him.

Goku was in his Kame house stance. Koneko was in a boxer stance. Goku then blurred and appeared in front of him ready to palm her stomach. Koneko crossed her arms to protect herself.

Koneko stood her ground and skidded from the force of the blow.

Koneko then ran up to him and threw punches at him. Goku seemed passive and just dodged and redirect the blows away.

Koneko threw a left kick to his side and Goku blocked with a knee and threw a punch to her chest that sent her away. Koneko barely flipped to her feet. Goku gained a small smile. "Alright let's see how you handle at this strength." he said.

Goku flew at her and gave a hard left punch. She was surprised that he vanished right through her like a ghost. "Afterimage." she thought. Goku reappeared and kneed her defense.

Goku then gave her mid air roundhouse to her cheek that sent her threw a small part of forest.

Koneko barely stood up and widened her eyes went seeing yellow orbs combing her way. She once again had to block. Goku had his left arm out and was merely shooting ki waves.

With the tenth shot done he stopped. With the dust cleared it showed Koneko with some of her training uniform with some tears thanks to the ki waves.

Issei started to have perverted thoughts and gained a small nosebleed.

Asia seeing this gave a small pout and gave a small pinched to Issei's cheek in small annoyance.

Goku was soon giving her a small hand to help her out. "Nice spar." Goku said.

Koneko gave a small sweatdrop of his attitude. She just got her butt handed to her.

Now it was Issei's turn in training.

"Issei-san, you can use your sacred gear in my territory. Issei nodded. and summoned his boosted gear.

[**BOOST**]

"Now then Issei I want you to come at me." said Goku with his arms to the side. Issei nodded and used the pawn piece to then have the speed of the knight. He vanished to barely Kiba's speed.

He threw a punch at him but he was again shocked that the blow went right threw him. He then got socked against his face by a right punch to his cheek.

Goku was there, right at his side, and he didn't look winded to beat Issei's speed. Soon Issei got up with some blood from his mouth. Issei growled and went him again for the next hour before being knocked out by exhaustion.

Although during the sparring session he did gain the stamina to use more of the boosted gear's **BOOST** ability. Not to mention his **DRAGON SHOT **damage increased as well.

Finally next up was Rias and Akeno. Sensing their inner ki, Goku was merely getting excited the next sparring session.

Soon enough both girls' aura were showing. Deep crimson for Rias and a very bright yellow for Akeno. "Uf, uf, uf, I'm hoping you're ready Goku cause I won't hold back." giggled out Akeno. She was now wearing her shrine maiden outfit.

"Don't forget about me Goku-kun." said Rias. Goku merely nodded.

Goku flew up. Rias and Akeno gained their devil wings and soon caught up. Goku gave a smile. At least there were fast enough. Soon Goku stopped mid air.

Akeno then pointed up and clouds suddenly formed. Then the thunder then shocked her arm and she just looked as if nothing happened. Then she pointed at him and the thunder raced to him.

Goku then merely raised both of his hands and gave a yell and the thunder disappeared. Akeno was in shock of her attack vanish.

Goku soon blowed his hands to cool them off. The only time he ever done this was when Vegeta was a majin. Rias then had a small beach ball sized orb in her left hand and threw it.

It was black and had a small red aura around it. It was the infamous power of destruction.

Goku sensed it coming and gave a large basketball ki wave at it. He gave it enough power to absorb her power destruction orb and went at her. Rias soon went wide eyed at her attack vanished in the yellow orb.

Rias barely put up a defensive seal against Goku's ki wave. The ki then exploded on impact. Rias put a third of her power into in her defensive. Akeno then went with her ice magic.

She managed to learn a technique once with her ice from Grayfia's tutoring. Akeno summoned the Gremory seal and launched ice magic orbs at Goku.

Goku sooned blocked thinking it was nothing. Goku went wide eyed seen the ice slowly started to encase him. Goku narrowed his eyes. He had this encounter years ago when Gohan was just a boy.

Goku grunted and screamed one of his best techniques. **KAIII….OOOOO….KEEEN**.

Soon the ice was then broken off. Goku gained a serious glint in eyes. "Alright the gloves are coming of now." he said to them.

Issei was jaw dropped at the display in the sky. He then started to the pound the ground in self-loathing.

Goku got in his Kame stance once again. Soon Rias starting throwing small power of destruction attacks at him. Akeno then started to you use fire magic now. Goku then gained a red aura shield around him.

Soon as they made contact clouds of dust soon surrounded him. Rias and Akeno grew worried that they might have gone over a little bit.

Goku was flying straight at them.

He then lost the aura shield around him and was about to hit Akeno.

She then used the queen piece to gain the rooks defense and strength. Goku gained a smile and bolted under her and gave a neck chop. She went wide eyed and and fell to the ground.

With his **K****aio-ken **speed he instantly caught her and was on the ground. Rias gave a sigh. They had a long way to go. Soon it was dinner in the mansion. Akeno and Lizlet were cooking the food for the whole group.

Goku and Issei were playing on a gaming console system. They were playing a game that the goal was to capture 8 mystic orbs that had animals in them.

As Goku was playing, he had the weirdest sensation of deja mustard now.

Soon enough Lizlet called the whole group and soon begun to eat. Soon it was night and everybody was ready to sleep. Although Raynare and Kalawarner had secretly made a plan for their beloved.

GOKU'S ROOM

Goku had just gotten out of the shower and was drying his hair with a towel. He only had on his boxers and dark blue pj pants. After drying his hair he went to bed on his side.

Then he suddenly hears the door open and was locked.

Goku suddenly moved the sheets and was pounced by two familiar fallen angels he knows.

Both of them were in lingere. Kalawarner only had parties that were dark blue like her hair. Like Kalawarner, she had panties to but her was dark pink. "Kalawarner, Raynare, why are you two here?" he asked.

"To prove we love Goku-kun." responded Kalawarner.

LEMON WARNING

Kalawarner took the initiative and sat barely above his crotch and kissed Goku. Goku was in shock for a good minute and responded back to the kiss. Raynare gave a pout and gained a mischievous smile of thinking of her plan.

She then got on the bed and took off his pj bottoms. She then took his boxer shorts off as well.

She gained a massive blush a small nosebleed and saw the monster that was hidden from them. To her most guys who got massive muscle got small pensis. But Goku was totally different.

She was five inches away and she can already smell the scent of manhood. It was an aphrodisiac to her. Raynare then gave a gentle grip and started to stroke. With Goku and Kalawarner, Goku started to moan louder.

Kalawarner instantly knew what happened. She broke the kiss with some saliva coming out of their mouths.

She instantly went to Goku's crotch area and soon had the same reaction as Raynare. She to took a gentle grip. Goku tried to hold back his moans but couldn't.

Soon Raynare gave the tip small licks then bit by bit swallowed the tip. Goku looked at Raynare in shock. Her mouth was so good. Kalawarner stroked what she couldn't swallow and grip his balls.

Soon precum started to come out into Raynare's mouth. Kalawarner soon let go and sat on Goku's chest. Kalawarner then gripped her breasts and showed him in front of his space.

Her breasts were magnificent with it dark pink nipples and unblemished skin.

Goku slowly licked his lips of the luscious sight in front of him. Kalawarner gained a seductive smirk. She still had it in her. "Goku, I want you to play with my breasts." whispered Kalawarner.

Goku nodded and soon griped both her breasts and started to fondle them with a hard grip.

Kalawarner couldn't hold back her moans Goku then leaned in and took her right nipple into his mouth and began to slowly suckle. Raynare seeing this took his manhood even further than before.

Goku moaned in Kalawarner's breast. He then switched to the other breast. Soon, Goku finally came into Raynare's mouth. Raynare's cheek started to bulge. It was an overwhelming to her.

She then let go and started to cough slightly. Kalawarner saw this and left to then slowly traced her finger over the tip and swallowed the cum and blushed hard.

She couldn't hold it anymore. She then took off her panties and threw them to the side.

She grabbed the tip and slowly entered inside her. She moaned in pain and pleasure. Goku gave his own moan in the sudden tightness around his dick. Raynare seeing this also took off her panties.

She then made her way to Goku. She walked her way till she was on top of his head. She squatted and sat on her knees. She used her right hand and opened her womanhood.

Soon her womanhood was dripping on top of him.

"Goku, please lick me." whined Raynare to Goku. He nodded and started to do so. He started to like the outer lips.

Kalawarner started to grind into him and eventually started to gave small jumps for Goku's dick to hit her spots. Goku used his left hand to stick inside Raynare's pussy. Raynare had Goku under her ass.

Goku enjoyed every single moment. Using his left hand he opened the outer lips and licked and sucked her insides. Raynare was moaning to the world.

"Goku, gonna cum."

"I'm cumming to." he muffled.

What seem forever, he came inside Kalawarner and she to came along with him. She then got off and layed on the bed. Raynare also came on Goku's face.

She wrapped her legs around him till she finally ended.

Goku then used his fingers to take some of her cum. Raynare's cum tasted sweet to him.

Pretty much every woman he met had their own taste. Seeing the opportunity Raynare soon sat on his crotch and had him inside. As he was slamming inside her Raynare wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Raynare's arms wrapped his head til his mouth was taking her breasts. She always wanted her breasts sucked.

Kalawarner woke up and watched as she touched herself. Her right hand on her breast and her left on her pussy. Goku finally came inside and was breathing hard. The girls really did a number on him.

LEMON END

Eventually Kalawarner and Raynare had tucked themselves in bed with Goku.

Kalawarner on the left and Raynare on his right. Each of them locking in on his arms and legs. Within Goku Shenron gave a sigh in irritation.

This was rather getting boring. He knew the fallen angels were coming to him eventually.

His eyes glowed dark red. He used to power whenever Goku is aroused with a woman then automatically silence seals were surround Goku with his women. Also making sure that the room didn't have the smell of sex and leftover essence.

For the rest of the week was hard training for the group. Even Grayfia stopped by and checked on them.

NIGHT BEFORE FIGHT

Rias in her nightgown while on the rooftop. Now she is thinking how her life change when Goku came along. He brought pure joy to the whole peerage. Goku, in his black pj bottoms appeared next to her.

He touched her shoulder in comfort and she was surprised. She was in too much in her thoughts that he didn't even hear him.

"You okay Rias-chan?" questioned Goku. She gave a sigh and walked to the edge of the roof.

"What do you think of me Goku-kun?" she asked. "Well you are Rias Gremory, why?" Goku responded. "All my life, I was seen as the Princess of Gremory. I just wanted to be known as a simple girl. That is why I came to the human world to know what a human life is." she said.

Goku gave a sigh and walked to her back and wrapped her arms around her her waist.

Rias blushed in surprise of the sudden affection. He leaned to her ear and whispered, "well you are one the most beautiful woman I've met.

If it makes any difference I see you as Rias Gremory. I like you for who are." finished Goku.

Rias then turned around and kissed his lips. Goku's mind went in shock of the sudden kiss. He then closed his eyes and responded to her kiss. In the background was the moon making the scene a fairy tale that Rias had wanted.

DAY OF THE ARRANGED FIGHT

The whole Gremory group was outside and was waiting for Grayfia. She greeted them and activated the Gremory magic seal and transported them to a outside of the arena.

With a snap of their fingers the gremory group was wearing somewhat formal clothes. Kiba and Issei in suits.

Goku in his Kame house gi with Kame on his front and the Gremory seal on his back. He was about to question but Grayfia gave a quick wink proving it was her with her magic.

Koneko and Asia in cute dresses white and sun yellow respectively. Akeno having a black kimono. Lizlet in dark yellow dress. Raynare and Kalawarner also in kimonos. Raynare's being dark pink and Kalawarner's in dark purple.

Himari having her usual blue yakata. Blair's yakata being a bright shade of purple.

The big surprise being is that Rias being in her wedding gown. Goku had a blush seeing her.

She look absoluting beautiful in her gown. She walked her way and kissed him on the lips for a quick second. "I'll be waiting for you." she said. Soon the whole Gremory groups, sans Grayfia, left with her.

She took on her neutral face and spoke to him in her monotone. She then activated her own seal and they both appeared inside a roman styled arena.

On the other side was Riser and a group of woman behind. Grayfia whispered to him covering her mouth. "That's Riser-sama's peerage. He won all eight matches against enemy peerages." she said.

He nodded. Then she handed him a scroll. He looked at her in question of what it had.

"It has the names and abilities of peerage." she whispered with a quick wink. Goku smiled and thanked her. She then left and went to her king's side in a room at the top of the stadium.

"Shenron, can you help me out here?" he asked. He nodded while activating his magic.

The scroll then turned into a white orb in the size of a small golf ball and went inside his forehead. He grabbed his head in sudden pain from the sudden rush in information.

He then started to know everyone in Riser's peerage from Mira to Yubelluna. But he then looked in further into her background. His face hardened in seeing what he learned about her.

Riser gave a smirk. He then motioned Mira and Xuelan to take him on. Mira had her staff ready and Xuelan readying herself. Both of them ran to Goku ready to start.

Goku was ready in Kame house stance. To the spectators his style was unknown to them.

Soon Xuelan gave kicks with fire and Goku merely redirected the blows to his sides. He had almost forgotten about Mira. She was behind him and he instantly caught the staff and gave a hard jab to the stomach that sent her to the wall that formed cracks behind her.

Goku turned to Xuelan then gave a hard right kick to Xuelan's stomach. She was sent flying about fifteen feet away from him.

With Mira she was coughing spit and small amounts of blood. Then instantly vanished in a orange light. Goku grew worried for a minute then remembered that it's normal.

Xuelan then wiped the blood away and went back to fight him. Riser then looked at Ni and Li to go help her. With them gone he looked at Ile Nel to be sure that they finished the fight faster.

Soon all five of them were kicking, punching or using saws against him. He then gave hards jumps away from them. Soon all five were using their devil wings to try to keep up with him. He then still kept being being passive but soon went on the offensive.

With a Saiyan smirk he gave a yell and screamed his technique that will be known forever.

**KAAIII….OOOOOO….KEEEEN **He gave a Nel a hard right jab to her face. Ile also a jab to her face. Ni hard kick to her stomach. Li a boot to her chin that sent her flying to the air.

Lastly a knee to Xuelan's stomach that finally knocked her out. Each of them fell. Soon they all disappeared from the battlefield.

Riser was twitching in anger of what just happened. He couldn't hold it back any longer.

His Phenex wings appeared on his backs and instantly went at Goku with a flaming left fist. As soon as it was gonna make contact to Goku's fist he caught it with his right. He threw his right and Goku also caught.

Riser was in shock in not seeing withering in pain from the legendary Phenex flames. All Goku did was use his ki to harden his body to withstand the flames. It wasn't the first time for him.

Goku then gave hard knees to Riser's stomach. Losing grip of his opponent, Riser then threw his signature fireballs at him.

Goku looked at them and compared them to Frieza's ki waves in his final form. Soon smoke started to cloud Goku. Throwing his last fireball he gave small breaths. He used almost half of his magic into those fireballs.

The dust cleared and Goku look unchanged from the flames. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he looked unamused from it.

"You done yet?" he questioned.

Riser growled in anger and was about to fly at him but was in pain when get a receiving end of a hard uppercut to the stomach.

The crowd can actually see the blow that Goku gave to his stomach. Goku then flew above him and hammered him down to the ground hard. Soon Riser was at the bottom but deep inside a crater.

Goku then flew down and was surprised that the rest of the peerage were finally against him. While Ravel, from what he can remember, is helping Riser from the crater.

Soon Riser was back on his front and moved to the front. Both of them were about 7 feet away from each other. "Oh, so you're still able to move." Goku said in surprise. But soon had a smirk.

Goku gripped his arms to the side and his aura was getting larger than before.

"Guess I'll take it up a notch." said Goku before screaming something again. **KAAIII….OOOOOO….KEEEEEN TIMES THRRRREEEEEE**.

The ground and the whole arena started to shake. The crowd was in shock from the sudden increase of the pressure of the fighter's arua. Meanwhile in the viewer's box Sirzechs looked in narrowed eyes.

This power was close to Ultimate devil class. This way above high and middle devil class.

The ground around them started to crack. Some of the ground started to float and was crushed from the arua. Some of the Phenex's peerage was instantly knocked out from the aura.

The only ones left was Riser, Ravel and Yubelluna. The reason only reason Ravel was still hear was that she was using all her willpower to stay by her brother's side. Yubelluna then used her staff then used her explosive magic against the saiyan.

Goku raised his left arms and merely knocked them to his sides and the walls of the arena.

Soon Goku vanished with his increase of his speed. He was soon behind Yubelluna and whispered to her ear. "I will help you Yubelluna-san." he said to her.

Yubelluna was in shock. How did he know of her condition in the peerage. He gave her a neck chop and was gone from the battlefield.

Riser and Ravel backed away. Goku slowly walked to Riser. Riser can see a green Chinese dragon over Goku's shoulder. Riser was shaking in fear of the manifestation. Goku vanished again and gave a hard kick with his left boot that sent Riser flying once again.

Goku, with a screech of the new arua, gave another jab to his cheek that sent him the other way. He appeared above him ready to hammer him down once again.

Riser threw a flaming fist but missed. Goku dodged it and flew under him and gave him a double kick to his back. Goku vanished again with his speed with a screech.

Riser was looking around in fear. Then he look to his right and got a boot to his cheek that sent him to the ground creating another crater.

Goku cupped his hands to the side and there was a small amount of blue aura.

"Let see you survive this!"

**KAAAAAAA….MMEEEEEE….HAAAAAA….MMEEEEEE...****HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Throwing his hands forward he launched a blue wave, with a tinge of red, at Riser. The size of it was humongous. It was at least the size of an elephant.

Soon the ki wave made contact and blew up. Sirzechs had to apply his magic into the stadium to keep the debris from hitting the public.

Flying back to the ground the dust cleared and revealed a crater that was at least twenty five feet wide and at least fifteen deep. Seeing Riser's state in the crater Grayfia spoke to the crowd.

[Due to his incapability of fighting, Son Goku wins.] she said to the crowd.

With that said the people in the arena started to leave. Sirzechs and co went downstairs to meet the young man that defeated the Phenex.

Even the Lords of the two houses went down to meet him personally.

GROUND FLOOR

As soon as Goku finished walking his way to the right side he was suddenly tackled by Rias. She had happy tears in her eyes. She soon gave him a loving kiss to his lips. Soon there was a cough.

Both looked up and saw that there was an older male version of Rias. Goku and Rias stood up.

The man gave a gentle smile greeting Goku. "Hello, my name is Sirzechs Lucifer. I am Rias' brother. I really appreciate that you brought an end to the marriage contract to the Gremorys and the Phenexs.

You see there young man I truly do love my little sister. But there was so much only I can when I'm the new Lucifer. I tried to hold it back as far as I can. Soon as heared of the incident I only can hope it would end it in your favor.

Seeing the result I'll owe you a favor from saving my little Rias-tan." finished Sirzechs.

Rias gave an embarrassed blush from hearing the name her onii-sama usually gave her.

Soon an even older version of Sirzechs soon appeared behind the Lucifer. Then a man similar to that of Riser appeared next to him. The only difference between them is he has shorter hair.

While also having some facial hair on him.

The older Phenex step forward. "Young man I would like to thank you for what you have done. My son has grown arrogant due to our family's bloodline. He really needed to be taken down a peg or two." said the Phenex.

Goku gave a nervous chuckle from all the appreciation he got. Then he remembered what else he came here to with.

Goku walked to the Lucifer and the older Phenex and pulled them aside to the hallway near by. He turned to the whole group and gave his usual Son grin.

"Don't worry me. I'll be back with you guys and girls in a little while." said Goku.

Goku turned to the Lucifer. "Hey Sirzechs can you put a privacy seal around here please?" Goku asked. The Lucifer did so. Goku gave a sigh.

"You said that you owe me a favor right?" question Goku. Sirzechs nodded.

"Well I want to cash the favor now." he responded.

Sirzechs raised his eyebrow in question. "What do you want then?" asked Sirzechs. "I want Yubelluna to be free from the Phenex peerage."

HELL IN DRAGON BALL Z UNIVERSE

In a Dark room there was a dark room holding someone in from the amount of shackles. The moon then reveals to be Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan. But currently he was in his base form. Down the hallway was the Dark Magician Babadi. What King Yemma forgot was to take away his Magic. Babibi senses someone nearby with a dark heart.

He may be stuck from seals to lock away his movement be he can still cause havoc. Babidi begans to chant to give who this was a major power boost.

Broly gasps in hearing a voice telling him to open his gate. This caused him to go Super Saiyan. He then broke the shackles and was soon in front of Babidi's cell.

"Now then could you be king-uhhhh."

He didn't even finish sentence because of Broly. He did brake the cell door but stabbed him in the heart.

"I don't like taking orders from anyone." he whispered to his victim. He raised his other hand and blasted the wall open. He then flew, with Babidi still stabbed by his hand, to be over the orange clouds.

"Begone." he said to the now dead magician as he slid off his arm down into the orange clouds.

Broly then saw a portal was opening from one of the walkways that broke off from the main one meeting King Yemma. Seeing this opportunity he flew inward and hoped that this portal will soon lead to another fight with a Saiyan that he hated forever.

_With the training complete can the Gremory Peerage stand against any challenge that comes their way. With making a statement to the devil society, can Goku also stand to any challenge that comes his way to?_

_And why does Goku want Yubelluna from the Phenexs. Will Broly get his chance to fight Goku? Next time on The Devil Saiyan._

STORY ENDS

Author's Note: Alright I just relaized that I basically ended off the season with no interaction from Broly. So I decided to do this quick update to answer any questions if he was going to be in the next. Trust me, he is. Amd I messed up with the timeline so I have to rewatch season two again.

And again here's an update on the harems for Goku and Issei.

Goku: Lizlet L. Chelsie, Himari Noihara, Blair, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia Quarta, Gabriel, Grayfia Lucifuge, Serafall Leviathan, Katera Leviathan, Yasaka, Chizuru Minamoto, Tamamo, Venelana Gremory, Older Ophis, Kuroka Toujou, Tiamat, Yubelluna and Shuri Himejima.

Issei: Asia Argento, Koneko Toujou, Rossweisse, Irina Shidou, Ravel Phenex, Nozomo, Lilith (cannon loli Ophis with split personality), and lastly Aika Kiryuu.

Now to make things clear Chizuru, Tamamo and Nozomo are from the anime Kanokon.

Also for Venelana and Shuri they're hot older moms. I enjoyed their appearances in the anime and the light novel.

To make things simpler about Tiamat in this particular story looks like Shizuna Minamoto from Mahou Negima Sensei series. As for Yubelluna, well she's the only girl I really like from Riser's peerage. It was either her or Xuelean.

With that I'm done with the Phenex arc. Next up is the Excalibur/Kokabiel arc.


	12. NOT DEAD!

Just going to say this now. I'M FREE FROM SCHOOL. With that said I'll be more focused on doing more chapters for my stories. I would like to apologize for the huge delay of any update. Right now I'm going to continue Saiyan God's Girl. Currently I'm a special girl that a reviewer has asked me to do for the next chapter. Don't not worry my friend for I shall do so. Also after which I'm came to the decision of fixing The Crimson Ashikabi and The Duelist Ashikabi. The Crimson being the first and The Duelist being next afterwards. Later everyone have a good summer.


	13. I'M BACK! SEASON 2 BABY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of which you are about to read. If you recognize anything that you read here, please support the official release.

Author's Note: Well it's good to be back here in this wonderful fanfic. I'm actually how many people favorite and follow this story. Well I guess this fanfic deserves the attention seeing it combines two great anime into one. Not to mention the fanservice for you readers.

Anyways getting back on topic of this fic this is finally the next arc in the Highschool DxD franchise the Excalibur/Kokabiel arc. Broly however will be in the next chapter I promise. I've been hinting at it in the last season. Things came up and here they are in the correct timeline. Sorry I've actually forgotten this arc. I had to rewatch the second season to fully understand it.

But this will also be the introduction of Tiamat in this fanfic. Keep in mind that Tiamat's human form is Shizuna Minamoto from the anime series Mahou Sensei Negima.

You might wonder why she's here in this series. I'm going to use her character design for her character introduction to Goku and the rest of the cast. Not to mention when it comes to making OC characters I'm very terrible at it. Well I say this because I feel like I make it sound bland is what I'm trying to say.

For example here's what I would have said if I didn't know Shizuna Minamoto existed.

Example Introduction

As Goku walked in the forest he was met by a beautiful woman. She looked quite tall for being barefooted. She had long waist-length aqua green hair. Her face looked quite angelic. She looked at him with sky blue eyes. But her body caused Goku's inner Saiyan to lust for here.

Her body was quite hot if Issei looked her. Her breasts were quite large. Maybe bigger than Akeno and Kalawarner's. Currently they have the biggest breast sizes in his harem. Well he didn't know it was a harem.

She had childbearing hips that will go along for pleasurable times. And mile long legs with toned thighs. If there's one thing he liked a lot was a strong woman.

And the shocker was that she was completely nude with a small patch of pubic hair above her womanhood.

Example Over

So yeah I don't if it's really bland, to me it kind of is. I want you readers to tell me if it is.

Moving on this will also have some Kanokon anime characters introduce themselves here as well. If you payed attention to my last chapter then you'll know who I mean.

With that said here is the next chapter for _The Devil Saiyan_ and new opening.

**TECHNIQUE NAME**

Song Lyric-_Scene_

_Emphasis &amp; Intro and Ending Voice_

Flash Back

'Inner Thoughts'

[Sacred Gear] &amp; [Shenron]

***sound effects, cough &amp; etc***

_Last time on the Devil Saiyan, utter humiliation is what happened to the Phenex heir. Goku releases a small a percentage of his inner power to defeat the fiance of one his loves, Rias Gremory. Now with the favor of the Phenex Queen what will happen? This on The Devil Saiyan._

Kame Kame Hame ha Kuraberu Kai?-Insert t_he seven dragon balls around title and spinning around then vanish in a white light._

Yume no dekasa de hariau Kai?-_Next appear Goku flying to who knows where with images of his past self on his nimbus beside him._

VS. . .saikyo no rival wa jibun-_Then Goku instant-transmits to his house with his girls in the living room turning to him with love filled smiles._

Domyaku o hashiru chi ga hi e to tagiri-_The ORC look at the window with smiles seeing the lovable knucklehead walking towards the school with Himari and Blair in tow. _

Kofun mo power mo max-_Cut to inside Rias is in a heated argument with Himari and Blair no doubt in mind about their relationship with her Goku._

Sabitsuita mirai ko jiakeraretara-_In a dark room an older man is in priest clothing experimenting on a odd looking sword. Behind him is a familiar shadow figure that was a fallen angel with 4 pairs of wings._

Rekishi yo 'kiseki' to yobe-_Smoke fills the room and a young priest grabs said sword and gives a gentle smile then instantly turns into a crazy psychopathic smile._

Kizutsuku tabi tsuyoku nareta-_Goku in tatters with only his inner blue shirt and his pants. With a shout he turns into a Super Saiyan. He then charges at Kokabiel engaging in hand-to-hand combat. During it caused to fly upward then back how they were giving each other a punch to the cheek._

Dakara yasashisa wa yowasa ja nai-_Now Kiba, who looked like he was in a battle, holding a long sword is shouting but the sword was now covered in a white and black aura. Then cut to Issei extending his left arm forward the Boosted Gear is starting to envelope him in red armor._

Genkai-kun o funzuke jump!-_Rias and Akeno are on the ground fighting a giant three headed dog with their Power of Destruction and Thunder attacks._

Zetsubo-chan mo hug-shite dance!-_Now a young woman who has blue hair in a skin tight suit is also fighting a three headed dog as well with a large looking sword. Next to hair a woman, possibly in her teens, is also supporting her partner. She has chestnut brown hair in twintails also wearing a skin tight suit as well._

Gorgeous! fukkatsu wa Dragon Ball ni onegail-_Another three headed seems in a fight as well with Himari, Blair and Koneko. Each doing their specialized attacks. Himari trying to cut its legs. Koneko going headfirst from Goku's training. And Blair far above with her pumpkin attacks._

Kame Kame Hame Ha kuraberu Kai? Goku and Kokabiel continue to fight at a even stand still.

Yume no dekasa de hariau Kai? _Lizlet and Asia are on the ground healing Rias and Akeno with their magic from their battle with the monstrous dog._

VS. Mirai wa Kyogaku no spectacle-_Seeing a easy target Kokabiel launched a large light spear towards them. They were in shock from how fast the spear was coming. In finally came crashing down hitting the area in them between causing a dust cloud to form. With it gone it revealed that Lizlet was stabbed in her stomach and was coughing blood._

Ku-Zen-Zetsu-Go!-_Seeing this caused Goku to look in shock seeing as he failed to stop the arrow. Goku turned to Kokabiel to look at him in utter fury. Kokabiel seeing this had a smile. Behind was a image of Frieza smiling and in his final form on Namek when he killed Krillin. Seeing him caused Goku to shout and go Super Saiyan Two and charged right at him._

I hope this new opening is good. For those who don't know the song is from the Majin Buu Saga in Dragon Ball Z Kai. Next arc we will have a different opening that won't be involved with Kai.

STORY START

Both Lord Phenex and Sirzechs looked at him in his bold claim. Sirzechs looked at him in confusion with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would you like the Phenex's heir queen?" he asked in a professional; tone. Was there something that Lord Phenex hadn't told him.

Goku adopted a serious look in his eyes. Which was quite a shocker to say the least.

"Why don't we ask Lord Phenex?"

Now the attention was on the fire lord. He gave a sigh and soon began to explain the situation with Riser's queen.

"You see Yubelluna had a troubled past before becoming my son's queen. She came from a high-class magician family in Europe. She however wasn't born with the family's signature wind magic. Yubelluna however was born with explosive magic. She was soon outcasted by even her own parents. Riser was with sister one night and found her on the streets in the city of the family.

He soon asked her if she wanted to be his queen in his peerage. I could only assume that she did this to find somewhere to stay. Lately I've noticed that my son has been rather aggressive with his affection to her. My wife might have felt pity and included the situation in the scroll that Grayfia-san gave you Goku-san." finished the Phenex.

The Maou gave a sigh of annoyance hearing this. The playboy deserves to have his whole peerage taken away hearing the claim, but he needed more evidence to bring to the attention of the Maous or they would feel that he wants in someway at getting back at Riser.

"And seeing as you are his father will you allow this without Riser's consent?" asked the Lucifer.

The Phenex closed his eyes in thinking of deciding his son's queen. He opened his eyes and gave his answer.

"I, Lord Phenex acknowledge the immediate transfer of Yubelluna from the Phenex peerage."

Sirzechs nodded hearing the answer. He turned to Goku and gave a smile.

"Grayfia will meet you soon to drop off Yubelluna to your house Goku-san and before I forget here's something for you." he said to the Saiyan and giving him a slip of paper with a seal. Goku gave a gratitude bow hearing this and gave a bow in respect to Riser's father and Rias' Father.

"I will go back with Rias-chan and the rest of my friends." he said to the lords. Sirzechs nodded and took off the privacy seals. Goku then soon walked back to the group. The lords then soon disappeared by their own magic seals.

Arriving back with his friends Goku was immediately pounced by Rias in a tackle. She soon gave many kisses around his face. With her hair covering his face the rest of the group couldn't tell how many she gave him. It reminded them of a romantic cartoon that showed off a couple.

Pulling back the group laughed at the display. Goku had a dazed looked in his eyes swirling from the kisses Rias gave him. On his face he had light pink lip marks on his face.

The scene looked rather amusing to say the least. However not the women who were taken a liking to the naive saiyan. Each of them had a smile but it didn't hold kindness as their facial expression shown.

Before they could say anything Rias expanded her wings and took Goku to the air. Rias stuck out her tongue as if she were a child again. The women narrowed their eyes in anger.

Rias noticed that Goku had a seal on him and activated it and a large griffon appeared under them. They were both on it and were going back to Goku's home. Arriving at his house the griffon soon disappeared with a smoke cloud.

Both were soon in his very large bed and were sleeping. Goku was in his boxers while Rias is in the nude. Seeing as they were going to be married soon she sees it as not a problem at all. Not to mention they had a passionate night days before.

NEXT MORNING

Goku wakes up feeling some of the sun lights rays hitting his face. As he tried to wake up he couldn't when he felt a lot of softness on him. He immediately blushed seeing what's on in his bed. Rias was hugging his face into her cleavage on his right. While Lizlet did so on his other side. She was wearing her yellow undergarments. Kalawarner, Raynare, Himari and Blair did not however.

The only sensible one in this whole situation was Lizlet. The fallen angels had no sense of modesty when it involved their lovers. Both of them were hugging his arms with Kalawarner on his right, Raynare on his left. Himari and Blair were hugging his legs.

During the night after Rias, Kalawarner, Raynare and Lizlet were already with their master. As Blair took off her clothes like the rest of Goku's unofficial harem Himari was reluctant to do so. She felt rather small in the chest department.

Kalawarner was the largest on the bed with Rias and Raynare were tied for second for having almost the size. They had to be DD-cup with Kalawarner a small G-cup, which was rather ironic all things considered. She did however remembered Akeno was almost like Kalawarner's size.

Blair was a solid D-cup. Cupping her own breasts she had a large C-cup. After some convincing by Blair, who told her a secret to enlarge her breasts like her own, went to bed with their lover.

As Goku tried to get up Rias and Lizlet were the first to wake up.

"Good morning Goku." they both said to him with brightness.

"Morning Girls."

Rias felt bold and cupped his right cheek and brought him close to kiss his lips. It was an innocent kiss at first like a wife and husband would do everybody. Rias however added some spice by meeting her tongue with his inner mouth. Goku blushed and was rather reluctant to kiss her back. Why did he have to have many women, overall he has no regrets whatsoever and was glad how much his life changed entering this universe.

Lizlet gave a childish pout seeing the action of the two lovers.

"Mou. . .let me kiss him to Rias." she whined to the red head. Rias pulled back letting her have a taste of their man.

Lizlet cupped brought him in and gave Goku a full on kiss. Feeling bold like Rias she inserted her tongue with his. She knew that this was Rias' thing but couldn't help but feel envy seeing the slight aroused face of Goku during their kiss. As she did she had a megawatt blush.

Goku had become Rias' hair color from seeing this new side of Lizlet. She was the innocent type. . . .wasn't she?

Lizlet pulled back feeling the need for air.

"Don't forget us to, Goku-kun/sama/master." cried familiar voices to his ears. It was gonna be awhile till he actually eats breakfast.

ONE HUGE MAKEOUT SESSION LATER

Goku was sitting at the large table awaiting Lizlet and Himari's food. The rest of the girls were waiting as well and having some small talk to past the time.

Then finally Lizlet and Himari gave breakfast to the whole group.

"Boy am I starved!" Goku yelled as he ate the food in his Saiyan way. Every women giggled hearing this.

Goku with food in his mouth ask, "Mmmm mmm?" Which roughly translate to what's funny.

"You're always starved master." said Himari in a matter of fact tone. Goku finally swallowed his food. "Yeah besides fighting I like eating too." he said to the cat woman.

Raynare, who was sitting on his right, leaned close to her lover's ear.

"I thought there was some else you like Goku-sama." she said with seduction. Goku had a look of confusion. Raynare gave a sigh in irritation seeing his naivety. She leaned into his ear and whispered something into his ear that the rest of girls didn't know what he was saying.

After explaining it to him Goku had a hue of red in embarrassment of what Raynare brought up to him.

"Yeah I like that too, Raynare-chan." he whispered back. It didn't take too long for the girls to understand what the fallen said to Goku. Rias had a tick mark on her head seeing the interaction.

Rias, who was on his left, hugged his other arm into her body.

"You know that you're lucky that my husband saved you from your fate." Rias said to one of her many rivals for Goku's affection.

Raynare hugged his arm into her own body raised an eyebrow in question. "And what do you mean by that?" Raynare asked with teasing tone. Rias had another tick mark hearing this.

"The match last night was to determine who is my husband and Goku had won the match and my heart." she said.

The rest of the girls gave a sigh seeing the fallen and devil still bickering about their position for their lover's harem. The girls then prepared to head off, sans Kalawarner as she plopped her body onto the couch and watch some tv.

Goku gave a kiss to both of their cheeks trying to calm them.

"Come on Rias-chan, Raynare-chan please stop fighting. And Rias-chan we have to go to school today." he said with a simile to calm them down.

Both succumbed to the words and back down. 'We'll finish this later bitch' they both ironically thought to himself. Goku smiled to himself seeing the peace between his lovers, unaware of what they think of them.

Walking to school Himari and Blair, in uniform, wrapped themselves by his arms. The rest pouted in annoyance not being fast enough. Lizlet waved them seeing as she was going to work. As she left she still couldn't help the feeling of envy within herself. She was the first woman to meet him.

AFTER SCHOOL ORC CLUBRROM

Everyone was assembled in the room ready for what Rias was suppose to announce to the whole group. Rias sat at her chair with Akeno behind her with her gentle smile.

"Alright Issei, Asia today we are gonna go visit the Familiar Master in the underworld."

Both of them had looks of confusion this revealed information. Even Goku had looked at his lover/finance with interest."

"Familiars?" asked Issei. Rias nodded, "Yes even low-class devils like you and Asia can have familiar like the rest of my peerage. Here is my familiar."

Then a small cute looking bat appeared next to her and puffed into smoke to reveal an all too familiar woman to Issei. It was the same woman that gave him the seal a while ago before he was killed by Raynare.

She stuck out her tongue and transformed back into a bat, then flew on Rias' shoulder.

"Here's mine." Akeno said as a small looking demons appeared on her hand.

"Mine." Koneko muttered with her monotone voice. A white cat appeared in her arms.

"And here's mine." Kiba as he was about to show but to be cut off by Issei, "I don't want to see."

Kiba had his gentleman smile but still looked annoyed at Issei's response. Seeing this Goku tried to cheer up his friend with his usual bright tone.

"I want to yours Kiba." he said with his usual Son grin. Kiba nodded in appreciation to show off his familiar as well. A tiny bird flew and attached itself onto his shoulder like Rias' familiar.

"Now that we showed you what they look like why don't we-" Rias didn't finish her sentence as knocking was heard on her doors. They looked confused and who was coming to them at this hour after school.

"Come in."

The doors then revealed to be Sona and Tsubaki with some girls and a lone boy to the ORC and co.

"Ah Sona, what can I do for you?" asked Rias.

"Well I was wondering if you were gonna take your peerage to the familiar today," she nodded, " it seems we have a problem then, I was going to take my pawn today to give him his own familiar."

They soon began to discuss methods to solve this dispute. Sona's peerage began to have small talk with Rias' own and the mysterious girls that were always with the cute prince, Son Goku.

Goku leaned to Himari, who was to his right, and asked them who they are. She told him that these were the Student Council in the school. And from what she can tell that these are giving of the energy as their friends were. Meaning they were also devils.

The lone boy soon approached Asia in greeting. He like the rest of the males in the school was dressed in the the male uniform, well except the blazer.

"Greetings, my name is Saji pleased to make your acquaintance." he said as gently grabbed her hand. Asia blushed in the sudden contact. Issei had a look of annoyance.

"Hey lay off her!" he yelled in his direction. Saji had a look irritation as well hearing Issei.

"Ah Hyoudou, I forgot you were as well. Let me guess since you're with Rias-senpai's peerage you're only one pawn. However with Sona I'm four pawns." he boasted to one of the known perverts of the school.

Hearing this Sona had appeared next to him and gave a firm pinch on his right cheek.

"I wouldn't be so boastful if I were Saji, Hyoudou-san here took all of Rias' pawn pieces meaning he is the only pawn that Rias has." Sona revealed. Saji had a look of shock, he just couldn't believe it. There was no way that this pervert was stronger than him.

Saji then realised something now. What were Goku's, Blair's and Himari's pieces then?

He turned to them and asked the all important question for devils, "what pieces are you guys?"

Himari and Blair looked away with all the attention was suddenly on them. Goku had a sheepish grin.

"Well. . .to tell you the truth none of are devils. We're aren't in Rias-chan's peerage." Goku said to the other group of devils. They all looked in shock hearing this.

"Himari is a cat demon servant that will follow me. While Blair is a cat that has a lot of magic." he said. The Student Council looked baffled at hearing this.

"Well as for me. . .ah. . .well." Goku got into a thinking pose thinking of what to tell them.

WITHIN HIS MINDSCAPE

"What do I tell them Shenron!" yelled Goku to the magical dragon in hope to think of a valid excuse to the other devils. He could trust his women and the ORC but the other devils were something else. The reason is he just met them now.

Shenron just floated there thinking something to help his host. Then he began to give a reasonable explanation. Hearing this, Goku gave a gratitude nod and thanks to the dragon.

OUTSIDE

"Well I'm a Saru Yokai but within its subspecies clan. You see my clan was named the Saiyans. Like our ancestors we are prone to fight a lot. My clan's bloodline is when we are to near death and recover from it we gave a major boost to our power. Speed, magic, stamina everything we have increases. We call it the zenkai boost. Unfortunately I'm the last of my clan for that we had worked to a tyrant for his soldiers and he repaid the favor by killing us all." finished Goku.

The ORC, Himari and Blair looked astonished at the reasonable lie to the other group. The Student Council looked amazed and sympathetic in hearing this news.

"My condolences then Son-san." said Sona feeling bad for Goku. He waved it off.

"No need to worry Sona-san. They did their best to raise me and protect me." said Goku. Then there was an ominous quiet moment in the room.

Rias decided to break the mood by grabbing their attention. "Both Sona and I have come to an agreement for the situation. Akeno and I will go against Sona and Tsubaki in a tennis match right now to see who will go to the Familiar Master."

TENNIS COURT OUTSIDE

On the stands were ORC members were giving words of encouragement to Rias and Akeno. Even the Student Council were doing so as well, but for Sona and Tsubaki.

The one person who stood out the most was Saji. He was waving a flag that said, GO SONA!. Goku had volunteered to be the referee of the match seeing as he was neutral in this matter.

"You ready Sona?" asked Rias dressed in a light pink tennis uniform with Akeno next to her with her's being a pale yellow.

"You know it Rias." replied Sona to Rias and was too dressed in a female's tennis uniform. Her's was a brighter pink color. While Tsubaki was dressed in a aqua green uniform.

Goku, in his gi with a red handkerchief wrapped around his right shoulder, blew his whistle indicating the match to begin. It was Rias' ball and began to serve it to her childhood friend.

It soon began as a normal tennis match but it soon ended them adding magic into their strikes. Goku had applied some Ki around him to be a shield just incase if things went south to him.

During the magical tennis match some students somehow got wind of the match of the Council's president going against the Occult's president with their own vice presidents. Well most of them being female students giving words of encouragement to both sides.

During this time one of Sona's magic strikes was out of bounds and was instantly hits Issei's crotch. Asia took Issei out of the stands to heal him. Saji laughed at the misfortune and got the same treatment. It was Sona and the hit on purpose for his punishment laughing at the Gremory's pawn pain.

Soon it began a tie by Goku's whistle. Rias and Sona soon began to talk of another means of settling their issue. The thing they both decided was a dodgeball match.

IN THE GYM

Goku, once more in his gi and handkerchief, was the referee in this last game to hopefully end their issue. Like the tennis match, it was a regular dodgeball match till both groups ended up using magic. The only ones left was Rias, Akeno, Issei, Koneko, Sona, Tsubaki, and Saji.

Both Akeno and Tsubaki threw a ball at each other laced with Magic and were soon out. Sona, with magic, threw her own ball at Rias. Seeing the need to protect his king, Issei jumped to keep Rias in. However he was hit in the crotch and gave out manly tears of pain. He still wondered why he was hated by the gods above, cue instant headache.

Koneko then felt the need to hit Saji laughing at Issei's pain and threw a ball at Saji's crotch. Like Issei he gave manly tears of why he gets hit like Hyoudou. She then was out by Sona. Rias then gave everything she had and finally hit Sona ending the game.

Goku blew his whistle and announced the winners of the match.

"The winners by total elimination, the Occult Research Club!"

The ORC members were soon celebrating over the win of Sona's peerage. Sona's peerage looked rather disappointed hearing this. Seeing this, Sona promised that next full moon they will go get their familiars.

NIGHTFALL ORC CLUBROOM

The whole ORC, Goku, Lizlet, Himari and Blair were in the room readying themselves for the night to look for familiars.

"You guys ready?" asked Rias. They nodded and were soon off with a teleportation seal. Lizlet, Himari, and Blair grabbed a piece of their lover and left thanks to Goku's **Instant Transmission**.

They were soon in a forest similar to where used to live back in his universe. Then they were approached by someone who was humming a catchy tune.

"Oh so it's the Gremory's turn then. My name is Zatouji and I welcome you to the familiar forest." said Zatouji. This person looked like a certain animal catcher in a different universe.

He soon walked to Rias and asked her the question of their visit. "So what can I do for you Ms. Gremory?" he asked the heir.

"My pawn and bishop are here to find a familiar." revealed Rias. The familiar master approached Issie first.

"So what familiar are you looking for kid?" he asked.

"I'm looking for a cute familiar for myself." Issei replied with a slight perverted look in his eyes. Zatouji rubbed his chin for a moment and they were soon at one of the many lakes.

"What's here?" questioned Issei as he turned to Zatouji. The Familiar Master pointed to the lake.

"There is a cute familiar here. This particular of familiar is the Undine." he revealed to the pawn. Issie then had images of cute Undine in his head causing him to giggle a bit.

The water soon began to rise and Issei was ready to look at the cute woman. Then he was jaw dropped at what he saw. This wasn't a cute Undine like most RPG games picture them as. They were actually like tough men on steroids.

"Where are the cute Undine. They have to be fakers. There is no way they can be the real thing." Issei pointed in exaggeration at the supposed monstrosity in his eyes. The group laughed at this.

"That's cute isn't it." Zatouji asked perplexed of Issei's reaction.

"NO!"

"Moving on then what do you want deary?" he asked the former holy maiden. She then thought of something thinking what to have.

"Can I have a cute familiar as well?" she said with a cute expression. Zatouji had blushed seeing how cute this girl was.

"Let's see what I can do for you." he said as he lead them to the forest.

Later on however, all of them were _attacked _by a green blob. All of them had green on their bodies. Seeing that the glob is revealed on what familiar Issei _wanted_.

"I want _this _as my familiar buchou!" he yelled.

"NO!" was everyone's reply.

Then the source of glob appeared and was a large mass of the same material. Some of the green glob got into the familiar master's and Kiba's eyes. Goku had barely moved fast enough to dodge it to coming on to his eyes.

Goku had a look of shock of what he saw. This thing had been disintegrating their clothes revealing their undergarments to the world.

"Disgusting." commented Koneko as she tried to punch and proved to be ineffective.

Goku had a settle twitch in his eyebrow. How dare this monster though his his women. Emphasis on _HIS_. First thing was to clear Kiba's eyes for some assistance because at this point Issei and Zatouji were of no help. Goku had his hand near his face and applied his Ki to neutralise it.

"Kiba distract it while I get the girls." he said as he dashed off.

First came his love Lizlet. She was having a difficult time trying to get this off herself.

"Kyahhh. . .Goku please save me." she cried to her love. Goku was on her in a second. Time has passed by and he was soon to the final woman as the rest were distracting the source.

However he blushed as he saw that Akeno was somewhat enjoyed the treatment. He always wondered why she acted this way.

"Ara ara, saved the best for last Goku-kun." she said. Goku gave a slow nod and was going to apply his ki with his left hand but she grabbed his hand placed it on her breast as she moaned feeling her love interest's presence from his _magic_.

Rias who barely caught a glimpse of it yelled at her queen.

"What are you doing with my fiance Akeno?!" she questioned/yelled at her queen. Akeno gave stuck her tongue out childishly as she wrapped herself on his right side.

"Spending time with my Goku-kun what's it to you." she replied with her teasing tone. Rias' face soon grew red in anger hearing this.

"NOW is not the time Akeno!"

Akeno pouted hearing but soon giggle as she turned into her shrine maiden outfit and threw her known lighting attacks at the beast. Seeing it didn't affect it visibly her S personality shown up.

Goku didn't know what to feel as he saw this, lust or fear was the emotions running through his body. Well at least he didn't know what they are really called anyways.

Soon there was a small glob of the creature and Issei was hugging it as if it was his child. "Please let me have this familiar everyone." he cried anime tears as his one time true friend.

Goku with a gentle, with his Shenron manifestation behind him, approached the Red Dragon Emperor. He stuck out his hand, "hand it over Issei."

"What did it ever do to you?"

Goku, who was known to be the most joyful person, know has tick marks over his head.

"It touched my women and revealed themselves to the whole world." he said with small amounts of anger. Spending time with his women made him feel like Vegeta with Bulma. This never happened when he was with Chi-Chi. Maybe because they were out in the mountains.

Issei began to refuse but soon gave in. Goku grabbed it and flew high till he was amongst the clouds. He threw it as far as he can then charged a **Kamehameha** and destroyed it till it was surely touching the sun.

Reaching the ground once more he finally realized what he said. Lizlet, Rias, and Himari felt touched hearing this. While Akeno and Himari felt slightly turned on hearing. More of Akeno than anyone because of her M side having eighteen plus thoughts of her and Goku in bed.

While Koneko gave a thumbs up seeing her big brother figure get rid of the perverted beast.

Goku then thought of something he wanted of the Familiar Master.

"Zatouji-san is there any strong familiars to fight?" Goku questioned hopefully to find a good challenge amongst the familiars. Zatouji then thought about it for a minute then came to a particular familiar that is the strongest here.

"Well there is Tiamat the Chaos Dragon. . .over. . .there." he pointed to a direction but during the conservation Goku had left with a sonic boom.

EAST FAMILIAR FOREST

"Now, if I were a familiar where would I be? Wait I forgot to ask him where the familiar is! Ah man this is gonna take forever." Goku groaned out forgetting to ask the Familiar Master about the strongest familiar here.

Eventually Goku walked through the forest and stopped as he saw a huge cave in one of the many mountains in the forest. He appeared before and saw it was pitch black.

"Hello. . .anyone there?" Goku questioned if anyone was inside.

"Who goes there?" questioned a woman's voice from inside it.

"Are you the strongest familiar in here?"

"Yes, my name is Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon amongst the other dragon kings. What do you wish of me?" she continued to ask the Saiyan.

Goku gave a bow, "I wish to have a spar."

Silence was all he got. Then there was small quakes indicating something large was coming towards him. And Goku was surprised what he saw. It was a large aqua green western dragon with blue eyes.

The dragon still began to look at him looking at him with a tactical gaze like trying to understand him.

"What are you? You aren't a devil from what I can sense, but I sense something similar energy that we dragons have." Tiamat questioned.

Goku gave a sheepish laugh hearing this. He really need to hide Shenron's power within himself.

"Well I have a dragon sealed within me so I guess that explains the energy you're sensing." he said to the lone female dragon queen. She nodded hearing this explanation.

"Normally I wouldn't give anyone this opportunity for anyone, even dragons. I will like to make a wager with you-uh." she said but realise this stranger didn't introduce himself yet.

"Right,*ahem* my is Son Goku I hope we have a good spar." he said with a bow. It was quite hard to tell if the dragon was smiling due to its large size.

"I as well Goku-san." she said as she shrunk her form a bit. Goku began to fly many feet away from the cave and Tiamat soon followed. Both of their inner power began to show around them.

Goku had a white aura encased him in a flame. Tiamat had a aqua blue aura around her form as well. Both stood each other down waiting in anticipation of who will make the first move.

"Start it." she said.

"Your call." Goku replied and flew straight at her with a cocked right fist. He soon made contact as she blocked with her left arm. She gave a small grunt from feeling the force of the punch. Tiamat opened her mouth and a small flame ball appeared.

"**Chaos Karma Fireball**." she said as the small flame became larger and shot forward to him. He put his fists and was instantly going back to the earth below. Then at the last second he directioned the ball back at her.

Tiamat had dodged and saw Goku was cupping something blue in his hands to his right side facing the opposite direction of herself.

"**Kaaa...meee...haaa...meee**." he muttered as the ball became larger in his palms. "**HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**."

Fully charged, Goku threw his arms and the Ki wave raced forward to her. Tiamat then had flames in her mouth once more as she prepared another technique she has.

"**Chaos Karma Blast**!" she yelled as a stream of her aqua blue fire came out heading straight for the **Kamehameha **wave. They soon were both in a power struggle from their attacks.

Both attacks were evenly matched and the water under their attacks dispersed from the pressure. Goku suddenly stopped and stood still awaiting the flame stream coming right at him. Tiamat, still spewing fire, narrowing her eyes wondering why he stopped his _magic _attack.

The firestream soon made contact and exploded on contact producing a smoke cloud around him. She then stopped the stream in wonder of did she kill him too early.

The cloud then had a golden glow and the smoke dispersed from the aura of Goku's body. Tiamat then looked at the young man now has a pale red aura around his form instead of the white he had earlier.

She had a look of shock has his power increased immensely. The man's power was at least of her half strength. Goku looked at her once more with a smirk readying himself.

"Let's see if you can handle a** Kaioken X2 **attack." he said as he vanished. He appeared in front of her and gave a left kicked to her snout that sent her crashing into some trees near her cave.

Tiamat growled in irritation. She then had multiple magic seals around her pointing right at him.

[At this moment, Goku knew, he fuck up.] Shenron quoted. 'Who's side you're on Shenron!' he yelled to the magical dragon. Even Shenron likes to play a joke once in awhile on his host.

Then the seals started to release multiple fireballs at him. "Ah. . .crap baskets." he muttered to himself.

WITH THE REST

"So how does it look Koneko-chan?" Rias asked her rook. Koneko began to look through the woods trying to find her big brother like figure.

She turned to her king. "It will be impossible to find where Goku-nii-san is from his power. It feels like it's everywhere in the forest." she revealed. Rias an eyebrow in question hearing the new affectionate tone from her rook. It was actually good for her own sake after the other Nekomata in the devil society.

"Man this will take forever." Rias sighed in irritation of Goku's habit, but could not fault him for it's one of the many reasons she had gain attraction for the young man. Issei then saw something red coming in fast.

"Uh everyone I think I found him." he said pointing to the sky. They looked and it was Goku and he had his **Kaioken **aura around him. Their jaws dropped seeing who was trailing behind him. Well, more of Zatouji than anyone currently. He couldn't believe that he was challenging _her_.

Goku seemed to be flying at high speeds away from the dragon as she was launching small fireballs that Goku was dodging with ease. They soon left with a sonic boom and more explosions followed in a different area of the forest.

WITH GOKU AND TIAMAT

'Hey Shenron do you think that going Super Saiyan will beat her.' he asked to the magical dragon. Silence was all he was getting till he replied.

'It should be you can physically blow up the planet with a punch. I should warn you however-.' he didn't give him a warning as he was cut off from the mental link to each other.

Goku then stopped in mid-air to turn to Tiamat with his smirk still on his face.

"Tiamat be ready because I'll be going full power from her own out." he warned. This got Tiamat interested in this new information from this young man.

"I guess I must make the same courtesy as well then." she said as her aura literally set some of the trees on fire. Goku saw this and his Saiyan blood within him started to boil in anticipation of what the female dragon can do as he to began to have a golden aura replace his pale red.

He began to scream as the terrain that was destroyed by her explosions started to float from the power he was releasing from his body. Tiamat also did the same process as well.

Her aura started to get more brighter. Goku cupped his arms and was preparing his signature attack at the female dragon. Tiamat had fire within her mouth once more while leaning back and magic seals near her like before.

"**Kaaaa. . .Meeee. . .Haaaa. . .Meeee…**"

"**Chaos. . . Karma. . .**"

There was an ominous silence between the two powers wondering who will soon fire their attack first. Goku then threw his arms forward, while Tiamat threw her head forward to fire her flame stream as the magic seals began to help her increase the stream to be larger.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

"**BLAAASSSSTTT**."

The attacks soon began to meet each other straight on.

WITH RIAS AND CO.

***BOOOOOOOM***

Everyone had to grab onto something feeling the explosion that caused them to fly backward due to the force it released to the devils.

"Well this turned rather interesting." Zatouji said. Everyone turned to him in wonder of what he met. He soon began to explain his reasoning.

"You see Gremory peerage what that man their is doing someone not even the high class devils won't be able to do. He is fighting with one of the five dragons known to the supernatural. Her name is Tiamat, the Chaos Karma King."

Now this amazed everyone even more of what Goku can be able to do. Can Goku become stronger than he is right now. He could possibly take on the four Maous and Seraphs if he wanted.

GOKU AND TIAMAT ONCE MORE

They soon began to have another power struggle like before but at a larger scale. Ever so slowly Goku's attack was pushing Tiamat's back. Tiamat was literally putting everything she had into it.

Goku who would be at least ten percent add five more into the attack and the **Kamehameha** was literally inches from her face and soon engulfed her and sent her to the many trees below.

Goku began to fly downward a couple feet away from her massive body. Then smoke engulfed her and Goku was prepared to what will come to him. Goku then was jaw dropped seeing the human like Tiamat.

She was completely nude and had pure white skin that had no blemish. She had long waist length aqua blue hair that was the same color in her dragon form. The most notable feature was her large bust. He would possibly say that they were larger than Akeno's and Kalawarner's. They however were the largest in his unofficial harem.

She had her fingernails and toenails painted in a medium blue color. She did however had a shaven womanhood. Tiamat then looked if she was passed out.

Goku gave her a nervous laugh seeing he went a little too much in his Ki attack. Unbeknownst to him Tiamat was just playing possum attracted her one and only mate.

'Uh Shenron is she alive?' he thought in worry. Shenron gave a sigh hearing the question. Why did Goku have to ask him. He can literally sense her ki/magic to see if she were alive.

[Yes Goku she's alive. Also I should warn you however-.] once more he was cut off by his host. 'Thanks Shenron I'll talk to you soon.' he said as he once more cut off the mental link to his supposed sacred gear.

Shenron began to wonder why would he even bother him with trying to help him from what's to happen. For now he was gonna watch the scene unfold to his amusement. Soon the rest of the group finally came out of the woods to see Goku walking to the dragon king.

Rias then spoke out, "Goku I'm glad to see you-." Rias didn't finish her sentence as she and those who had a love interest to the Saiyan were unable to speak their own words of worry as what they saw.

Goku was now on the bottom as Tiamat flipped positions with her arms and legs wrapped around her new lover. Tiamat began to soon make out with him tongue included. Goku couldn't even respond to the kiss from the shock of his opponent making out with him.

Rias and the unofficial harem were marching up to the pair as they separate him from the lone female dragon king. Each of them were holding to him clearly saying that he was theirs.

Rias then stood in front of Tiamat with her face red in anger of this woman boldly claiming the lips of her soon to be husband.

"What are you doing with my lover Tiamat-san." she said with her arms crossed under her breasts trying to show off to the female dragon king.

Tiamat began to do the same with a look of irritation as well.

"Making out with my new mate what else do you think." she retorted.

"MATE!"

She nodded with a love struck school girl blush as she cupped her own cheeks. "Yes my one and only mate. He clearly is stronger than me and fully dominated me. By code of the dragons I am his mate forever and eternity." Tiamat declared.

There was an awkward silence between everyone. Goku then spook out, "Tiamat doesn't seem that bad."

All of his girls glared out him in irritation. Goku, still in Super Saiyan, shrunk twiddling his index fingers. Soon the girls left him and began to whisper to each other with Tiamat.

Goku then looked with a confused expression of what they can be talking about.

Himari then walked to him with their discussion over. "Tiamat-san can come over but with a condition that you will do each of us a favor."

Goku gave a nod hearing this. Soon Tiamat walked up to him next. She then wrapped herself to his front. "So your name is Goku correct?" she questioned. He nodded.

"Now to fulfill the mate pact I need you to bite my neck and to infuse your, _Ki_, as your harem had said."

Goku then leaned to her neck and did so. She gave a rather seductive moan to his ears. Issei then pounding his right fist in anger at the ground. Why can't he have a busty girl after him like Goku has. Asia and Kiba soon began to try to cheer the lone pawn up.

Pulling back, Goku then noticed that she had a Kanji mark that said marked where he bit. She gave him one more kiss and soon began to rub herself into him. Which soon lead a huge argument with the rest of Goku's love.

Unbeknownst Asia soon found a familiar. Seeing as the king was preoccupied Kiba helped her with the pact. With everything calmed down all of them soon went to their individual homes and beds to sleep. Goku arriving home began to explain his situation with Lizlet and his angels.

However as they left two foxes were watching their interaction. Both had bright yellow fur but different amount of tails. One had a single yellow tail with a white tip. The other had the same design but had nine tails.

The one tailed turned to the nine tail in question. "Is that him Kaa-san?" she asked hoping to be true. The other fox nodded, "that's right Chizuru-chan, this is the man who has been releasing all this energy."

"When do we seek him out?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I can't believe Tiamat got to him first. O' well, let's got to bed my beautiful daughter for we both will have a handsome mate to have many kits with." she said to her supposed daughter to rest in a fox den.

STORY END

Author's Note: I hope you all like this new chapter. This is my longest chapter I have ever written in all my fanfics. I feel sort of happy and anger. I happiness cause I broke milestone for myself, but anger because I have been reworking this for a couple weeks.

I hope you guys like the new opening for this new arc. It took me awhile to looke for a good song for what I was thinking off.

Anyways I hoped you guys had a nice summer. As for me today is my last day for summer as of tomorrow the school year starts over. With that said I'll see you guys later and I'll see you in the Goku one-shot series.

LATER!


	14. AN POLL

Hey everybody at their. This not an update but an author's notice. I want you to take a chance and read my remake/new Devil Saiyan story. I want you all to read Devils Fused Defender and answer my poll after reading my story.

The options are on my profile and all I ask if you to read and give me your response. That's all I have to say good bye for now.

POLL OPEN NOW!


End file.
